L'étrange existence d'Ally Bleeker
by Edwina Malfoy
Summary: 1976. Albus Dumbledore rend visite à une amie de longue date, afin de lui proposer un poste dans son école. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un vampire avec une drôle d'addiction arrive à Poudlard ? Et qui est l'enfant qui l'accompagne ? Changera-t-elle le destin d'Harry Potter ? Pas si sûr... Marauders/OC.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour/soir à toutes et à tous !**

**Me voici avec un projet qui m'est apparu il y a quelques temps...**

**Toute critique, positive comme négative, est bonne à prendre, n'hésitez donc pas à me faire part de vos commentaires.****  
**

**Par ailleurs, je suivrai scrupuleusement le déroulement des sept tomes.  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

- Rends-moi mon fric, j'te dis !

- Ton f'ic ? C'est quoi, ça... Du f'ic ? ricana l'homme totalement ivre.

Le premier homme l'empoigna par le col et lui asséna un violent coup sur le crâne.

Le vieillard derrière lui s'empressa alors de s'engager dans la ruelle désormais désencombrée. Il portait une longue robe pourpre parsemée d'étoiles avec un chapeau pointu assorti. Son accoutrement paraissait d'autant plus exotique étant donné l'état de délabrement avancé de la ruelle.

De vieux tracts et autres déchets jonchaient le sol et le mur de briques à sa droite ne semblait pas avoir été repeint depuis de nombreuses années. Un escalier de secours rouillé cachait l'emplacement d'une porte d'entrepôt, dont la lucarne laissait s'échapper différentes variations de lumière rouge, située à côté d'un lampadaire grésillant. Le bruit sourd et régulier d'une musique rythmée mais étouffée provenait de ce même mur. À sa gauche, une palissade en bois rongé par les mites et les intempéries était partiellement recouverte par des affiches en tous genres. La plus fraîche datait vraisemblablement d'une semaine, et était en partie arrachée, mais on pouvait tout de même y lire les informations clés de ce concert, qui se déroulerait quinze jours plus tard.

Ce qui intéressait plus le vieil homme était cette fameuse porte. Non pas que la musique moldue lui déplaisait, mais il estimait avoir des choses plus importantes à régler.

Il frappa donc trois coups et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur une petite femme avec un chignon serré et maintenu par de la gomina, maquillée à outrance. Elle était affublée d'un corset rouge et d'une sorte de jupe à froufrous du même acabit. Elle tira rapidement sur sa cigarette et souffla la fumée tout en détaillant l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Elle mastiquait une gomme à mâcher qui accentuait son allure vulgaire.

- Désolée, ici on est pas au club des vétérans de l'Après Guerre.

- Je viens simplement parler à quelqu'un.

- Vot' nom, c'est quoi ?

- Je suis le professeur Dumbledore. Je viens chercher Pauley Bleeker.

La jeune femme l'observa un instant et referma légèrement la porte. Dumbledore l'entendit demander une certaine mademoiselle Bleeker par dessus le vacarme assourdissant de la musique, puis il vit une autre jeune femme sortir de la fumée, se diriger vers la consigne et enfiler une sorte de longue veste en cuir cintrée. Elle ouvrit la porte et sourit au professeur.

Pauley Bleeker, ce qui était tout sauf son vrai nom, était une jeune femme d'un mètre soixante-six, avec une plastique irréprochable et un regard bleu acier à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux bruns, coupés dans un carré négligé, encadraient un visage fin et harmonieux, et un menton volontaire qui promettait de nombreuses confrontations. Sa tenue vestimentaire en aurait outré Minerva, songea Dumbledore avec un rire intérieur. Elle portait une robe moulante et scandaleusement courte, avec des bottes hautes à talons aiguille. Son manteau était seyant, épousant gracieusement sa chute de reins, et tombant à seulement quelques centimètres du sol. De quoi rattraper sa quasi-nudité.

- Albus ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi. Je vois que tu t'intéresse à la musique moldue.

- Il faut bien changer, parfois.

- Qu'entendons-nous à présent ?

Elle le regarda avec un air incrédule, puis haussa les sourcils en secouant doucement la tête avec un sourire amusé. Elle tira la porte de l'entrepôt qui se referma avec un bruit sourd.

- Je ne le sais pas moi même. Comme tu le constates, c'est du rock'n'roll mélangé à de la musique électronique. Mes oreilles souffrent depuis des heures.

- S'il te plaît, voudrais-tu cesser de sourire ainsi ? Ça te donne un air carnassier absolument terrifiant, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Et si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu viens faire à cette heure-ci dans le Londres moldu ? Et pourquoi as-tu employé mon ancien nom ? Pauley Bleeker est supposée avoir plus de soixante-dix ans déjà.

- Je passais simplement voir une vieille amie. Faisons quelques pas, tu veux...

Il lui indiqua d'un geste de la main la ruelle éclairée par l'unique réverbère. Ils partirent vers le côté opposé de l'endroit où les deux hommes se battaient.

- Ta venue n'est pas innocente, Albus. En fait, tes battements cardiaques m'en disent beaucoup plus que ton expression faussement innocente.

- Toujours aussi froide et directe, constata-t-il avec malice.

- Toujours aussi heureux et calculateur.

- Mais le fait que je sois simplement venu te voir ne te traverse pas l'esprit ?

- Absolument pas.

- Un caramel ?

Elle regarda la friandise que Dumbledore tenait dans sa main avec un air méfiant.

- Euh, non, merci.

Ils firent une dizaine de pas, le vieil homme mâchonnant son caramel d'un air joyeux, visiblement ravi d'être en compagnie d'une jeune femme refusant ses caramels dans une rue sordide.

- Combien de temps cela fait, depuis que je suis venu te voir la dernière fois ?

- Oh je ne sais plus, j'ai beaucoup voyagé.

- Allons, tu devrais t'en souvenir.

- Hum... Quarante ans ? suggéra la jeune femme, qui ne devait pas en avoir plus de dix-huit.

- Trente, pour être exact. Mais dis-moi, où étais-tu ? Je n'arrivais pas a te contacter.

- Les hiboux ne m'apprécient pas, admit-elle en souriant de nouveau. J'étais quelque part en Sibérie. J'étais à la recherche d'une fille nommée Sacha Khazbieva.

- L'as-tu trouvée ?

- Plus ou moins. C'est une immortelle.

- Comme toi ?

- Non... Juste immortelle. Elle était dans un goulag, avec Ève - tu te souviens d'Ève ?

- Oui... Oh, attention !

La jeune femme vacilla et se retint tant bien que mal à la palissade.

- Fichus talons. Comment les moldues peuvent marcher avec ça...

- Tu viens de marcher sur quelqu'un, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Qui ? s'étonna-t-elle en regardant à sa gauche. Oh...

Elle saisit le corps à ses pieds par le col et le colla à la palissade de bois pourrie qui grinça.

- Excusez-moi, messire, d'avoir piétiné vos augustes doigts. Il faut dire que j'ai du mal avec ces chaussures.

Elle s'essaya à épousseter la veste de la personne, dont la tête ballotait au gré des secousses que lui infligeait la jeune femme, tandis que Dumbledore souriait, amusé. Puis elle le lâcha, mais il s'affaissa lamentablement et retomba net dans sa position de départ dans un craquement sinistre.

- Ah oui, rigor mortis, marmonna-t-elle sans que le vieillard s'en aperçoive.

Celui-ci regardait ailleurs, comme intéressé par l'ambiance glaciale alentour.

Elle entreprit alors de redresser les membres du cadavre, d'aligner ses jambes et ses bras, produisant d'horribles craquements qui firent grimacer le professeur. Au loin résonnaient toujours les cris des deux ivrognes.

- Voilà, ainsi il devrait tenir relativement droit, soupira-t-elle en relevant le corps de manière à ce qu'il soit en appui sur la clôture. Qu'en pense-tu ? C'était mon casse-croûte de tout à l'heure, malheureusement il était ivre, un peu trop même. J'avais l'impression de boire Jésus. J'ai du me flanquer deux bonnes gifles pour reprendre mes esprits.

Dumbledore pouffa.

- Où en étais-je... Ah oui. Sacha. Eh bien, figure-toi que je l'ai eue... Mais elle s'est sauvée aussitôt. Depuis j'ai mis mes recherches en pause. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu me voulais.

- Oh trois fois rien... Je voulais te proposer un poste.

Pauley Bleeker s'arrêta net.

- On en avait déjà parlé, Albus, dit-elle, lentement. C'est non. Imagine que j'attaque un de tes élèves... J'aurais l'air de quoi, après ça ?

- Tu mords bien d'autres personnes, dit-il en regardant le cadavre rigidifié appuyé contre la clôture par dessus son épaule.

- C'est différent... Ce type avait une femme et deux enfants. La seule différence avec les autres pater familias, c'est que celui-ci abusait de ses filles et battait sa femme.

Dumbledore dodelina de la tête, les mains derrière le dos et se basculant d'avant en arrière, tout en regardant un point imaginaire à côté d'eux.

- Et puis, je me nourrirais comment, au cas où ? Le bain de foule peut me faire faire des choses...

- Je prendrais toutes les mesures nécessaires. Je te veux à Poudlard auprès de mes élèves en tant que professeur.

- Je ne fais pas de magie, Albus.

- Tu en faisais, autrefois.

- Oui mais la, c'est différent, protesta-t-elle.

- En quoi serait-ce différent ?

- Tu me propose un poste de prof, donc un poste permanent. Si je veux partir ? Tu sais que je tiens à ma liberté. Et puis, un démon enseignant à des élèves la manière de se débarrasser d'autres démons...

- Alors un poste de gardien ? suggéra le vieil homme. Poudlard a besoin de toi... Aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Je ne peux pas accepter Albus. Tu as des Aurors pour ça.

- Tu as raison... Mais je veux que tu assures la sécurité de mes élèves. En tandem avec les Aurors, si tu veux...?

Bleeker s'apprêtait à accélérer le pas quand Dumbledore la retint par le bras et lui dit, d'une voix assombrie :

- Tu sais ce qu'il se prépare... Tu sais que Tom prend de plus en plus de pouvoir. Tu étais là, la dernière fois.

- Je... Non, Albus. C'est votre guerre. Pas la mienne.

Elle se dégagea, fit quelques pas, puis elle sembla se dissiper, telle une brume. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle avait disparu.

* * *

**Ouais, hum... une ou deux review ne seraient pas de refus ^^**

**Je continue, ou j'arrête ?****  
**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Convictions

**Bonjour, lecteurs fantômes :) **

**Le premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira, autant qu'il a été plaisant à écrire. **

**Bonne lecture... ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Convictions.**

Pauley Bleeker se rematérialisa quelque part en Norvège. La première chose à laquelle elle songea, c'était le remords.

Voilà bien des années qu'elle n'avait pas fait quelque chose d'autrement divertissant qu'une folle course-poursuite qui, au final, avait duré cent quatre-vingt mois. « Quinze ans à poursuivre cette petite peste, tu parles d'un divertissement... ». Car Sacha Khazbieva était une véritable anguille. A chaque fois que Pauley pensait l'avoir saisie, elle se faufilait entre les mailles du filet. C'était comme si elle essayait d'attraper de la fumée avec une passoire. Elle l'avait pourchassée sans relâche, ne s'arrêtant que pour se nourrir et à l'aube pour se mettre à couvert du soleil. Pendant ce temps, la Tchétchène prenait de la distance, mais cette distance était finalement comblée par la course effrénée de la vampire à ses trousses. Elle avait finalement finit par l'attraper, aux alentours de Honningsvåg, l'endroit même où Pauley avait établi son domicile. « Cette pauvre gourde est revenue sur ses pas. Pas ma faute si elle est tombée de fatigue, au moment même où la région entrait dans ses trois mois de presque nuit. » Pauley l'avait rattrapée et lui avait alors proposé un marché, et l'avait laissée se reposer trois jours durant chez elle, tandis qu'elle était partie chasser pour elle et Eve. A son retour, l'immortelle était partie, laissant derrière elle une couverture froissée et une Eve déboussolée. Pauley avait alors cessé sa traque, et avait passé les cinq années suivantes entre le Cap Nord et le Svalbard, à s'occuper de l'instruction d'Eve, en gardant cependant en tête le souvenir de cet enfer. Elles avaient fini par retourner en Norvège, où elles avaient réintégré leur ancienne habitation située au sommet d'une falaise.

Éreintée par ce transplanage longue distance, elle tituba et s'accrocha à une armature en fer qui se tenait là. Reprenant son souffle pendant une minute, ce qui ne serait résolument pas suffisant à un être humain normalement constitué, elle fouilla ses poches à la recherche de la gourmandise tant convoitée.

- Me dites pas que je l'ai laissée là-bas, se mit-elle à geindre.

Quand ses doigts frôlèrent le papier kraft, ses traits crispés se détendirent, et elle soupira de soulagement.

Elle extirpa l'objet de ses désirs, en déchira le papier avec les dents, emportant la feuille d'aluminium qui y était collée, puis fit rapidement une boulette avec ses doigts, la jeta au loin et croqua avidement dans la tablette de chocolat mise à nu. Elle se laissa glisser à terre, adossée à feu le tonneau qui lui avait servi d'appui, et observa les lieux tout en dégustant son chocolat, les genoux repliés contre son torse.

« Décidément... Encore un atterrissage raté. Je vais devoir marcher un peu... »

Elle décida de ranger la moitié de chocolat restante, et entreprit de se lever avec un grognement de satisfaction. Une fois arrivée, elle penserait à se nourrir de manière plus conventionnelle pour son statut. L'engourdissement de ses membres inférieurs, et un état de faiblesse générale s'emparait d'elle doucement, et dans l'urgence du moment, elle n'avait pas pensé à faire un check-up de son état de santé.

- Où est-ce que je suis tombée, encore...

L'endroit, qui évoquait vaguement un demi-cylindre couché, était à ciel ouvert.

La nuit claire laissait apparaître les étoiles, et une armature en fer beaucoup plus grande tendait ses griffes vers le ciel, comme si elles avaient voulu saisir la lune. Pauley regarda autour d'elle, sans faire de bruit. Des cageots étaient entreposés ici et là, et une sorte de filet à poissons, contenant d'autres caisses, pendait à ce qu'il restait de plafond. Une carcasse d'avion gisait une centaine de mètres plus loin, calcinée par ce qui semblait être un incendie, au vu de l'état général des lieux. Les dalles au sol étaient détruites, et une bonne partie manquait à l'appel. Un silence pesant régnait, et Pauley doutait de l'air trop calme de l'endroit. Elle fit donc un rapide tour de l'endroit glacial, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

Finalement, elle haussa les épaules et quitta le hangar en ruines en resserrant les pans de sa veste. « Il faudra que j'apprenne à viser juste, la prochaine fois, se dit-elle. Et que je trouve un nouveau nom, j'ai peut être vécu à l'ombre toutes ces années, mais je n'ai pas le physique d'une septuagénaire. Et si je me fais gauler par les Moldus, qu'adviendra-t-il d'Eve ? »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Albus Dumbledore se demandait ce qu'allait devenir de son poste de professeur vacant.

Cette année, les demandes pour l'option alchimie en sixième année avaient quasiment explosées. Dumbledore se doutait que cela était en partie dû à son professeur de potions, qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à noter les élèves de manière légèrement laxiste. Mais le professeur Dumbledore avait aussi remarqué que cela avait un effet motivant sur les élèves, et que, sur la totalité des élèves ayant passé leurs BUSES l'an dernier, seulement une petite dizaine avaient échoué à leur examen de potions. Et sur les admis, plus de la moitié avaient postulé pour la classe d'alchimie.

Il songeait à redemander au professeur Slughorn de se charger d'enseigner les deux matières, mais connaissant ses affinités avec les frivolités, et son investissement dans ce que les élèves nommaient le « Club de Slug », récemment ouvert, il se doutait qu'il en demanderait trop à son enseignant. Pour une fois qu'il avait réussi à dénicher un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal !

Il allait donc devoir diviser les postulants en deux groupes. Il demanderait à Horace d'assurer un groupe, et à Pauley l'autre groupe, en plus de son rôle de gardienne. « Si toutefois elle accepte », songea-t-il en regardant Fumseck dormir sur son perchoir d'un air pensif. Si elle n'acceptait pas, Dumbledore ne voulait pas se risquer à imaginer ce qu'il se passerait. Il chassa les images sanglantes de son esprit, relut pour la énième fois son parchemin, puis le cacheta et s'apprêta à le ranger dans le tiroir de son bureau, quand une pensée ironique vint à son esprit. « Ce sera plus sanglant quand elle sera là... ». Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées macabres, quand le portrait au dessus de la cheminée se mit à parler :

- Le ministre arrive, Dumbledore.

- Hum ? Oh, merci, Eoessa...

Eoessa Saknderberg cilla avant de disparaître de son tableau. Dumbledore posa son parchemin à côté de son encrier, et croisa les mains sur l'acajou du bureau tout en s'assurant qu'aucun document de quelque nature que ce soit ne traînait à découvert dans la grande pièce circulaire. Le feu dans la cheminée se raviva et se teinta d'une couleur vert émeraude, tandis qu'un petit homme avec une calvitie très prononcée apparaissait dans l'âtre. Il épousseta sa robe et s'avança vers Dumbledore.

- Bonsoir, professeur, déclara-t-il, enjoué, en lui tendant une main. Navré pour cette arrivée impromptue, ajouta-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien, bonsoir, Monsieur le Ministre.

Il serra la main de l'homme en se levant.

- Un instant, je vous prie, j'ai un parchemin urgent à faire envoyer...

Le petit homme hocha la tête avec un sourire bienveillant. Dumbledore attacha le rouleau de parchemin à la serre de Fumseck, puis lui murmurra quelque chose d'inaudible. Le phénix s'enflamma, laissant quelques cendres sur le perchoir doré. Le professeur Dumbledore pivota et regarda le Ministre par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

- Mais asseyez-vous donc, Monsieur le Ministre !

Le petit homme aux cheveux grisonnants s'exécuta, et prit place sur un des fauteuils en chintz, tandis que Dumbledore faisait apparaître un service à thé en porcelaine.

- Je viens aux nouvelles, Dumbledore. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a multiplié ses attaques envers les Non-Magiques, le Premier Moldu est inquiet et ne cesse de me presser de questions. Je viens quérir votre aide... Merci, ajouta-t-il en prenant une tasse de thé brûlant. Mais, je suis surtout inquiet au sujet de l'avenir de ces jeunes sorciers. Pouvez-vous me garantir que vos élèves sont en sécurité ? Les jeunes représentent l'avenir, vous le savez...

- Oui, je le sais, Broderick. Je viens d'ailleurs d'envoyer une lettre à une vieille amie, lui proposant la classe d'alchimie cette année. Elle est parfaitement qualifiée pour ce rôle, et assurera aussi un rôle de gardienne en tandem avec les Aurors si elle accepte le poste.

- Qui est-elle ? Est-elle digne de confiance ?

- Eh bien, elle est...

La voix de Dumbledore mourrût. Il chercha les termes s'approchant le plus de ce qui pouvait qualifier la jeune femme, mais, n'en trouvant pas, il jugea bon de poursuivre :

- Je lui confierais ma vie s'il le fallait. Mais elle est du genre à tenir à sa liberté, et j'ai déjà essuyé un refus de sa part hier soir. Je viens d'insister sur l'urgence de la situation.

Il marqua une pause, buvant une gorgée de thé en même temps que le dénommé Broderick.

- Vous savez, Broderick, il faut parfois promettre monts et merveilles aux femmes, et j'ai du faire quelques sacrifices. Mais ceux-ci ne sont rien face à l'incomparable protection qu'elle pourrait offrir aux élèves. Un service à double-tranchant, maintenant que j'y pense...

- A double-tranchant ? balbutia l'homme, soudainement paniqué.

- Eh bien, commença Dumbledore, toujours en cherchant ses mots pour ne pas paniquer davantage l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il peut s'agir d'une protection comme d'un danger. Cela étant, je prendrais toutes les mesures pour qu'aucun débordement ne se produise. Voyez-vous, Miss Bleeker est d'un naturel peu commun.

Il écoutait très attentivement.

- C'est un vampire.

Le Ministre en resta coï.

Broderick MacFarlane était de ces gens bons et généreux, que tout pouvait surprendre. Dumbledore se disait que son silence était preuve de surprise et patienta. Cependant, il devait s'avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le Ministre se ressaisisse si vite et se mette à parler.

- Je... Si vous estimez qu'elle défendra les intérêts des élèves... Je ne vois pas d'obligations à ce que... Enfin, il y aura des indications particulières, bien sur, mais... De toute façon, votre lettre est partie...

- Alors vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'un vampire veille sur mes élèves.

- Si vous m'assurez que tout ira bien, je suis prêt à prendre le risque... Ma fille entre en première année en septembre. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive un quelconque contentieux, sans quoi je serais obligé de prendre des mesures veillant à interdire l'accès à l'extérieur à cette jeune femme, ajouta MacFarlane avec un sourire désolé.

- Oh, elle n'est plus si jeune, ajouta Dumbledore avec malice. Et rien n'est encore sûr, elle peut toujours refuser.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Un hurlement strident retentit à ses oreilles. Pauley se leva d'un bond, revolver au poing, visant tour à tour tout ce qui se trouvait dans ses angles morts. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne courait aucun danger, que le hurlement provenait du réveil, elle soupira et le frappa d'un coup sec avec la crosse de son arme. Le vacarme provoqué par celui-ci stoppa net, et Pauley se passa une main sur le visage pour tenter d'effacer les vestiges de sa longue nuit. Un bref coup d'œil au cadran de l'objet qui l'avait réveillée lui indiqua qu'il était sept heures et demie. Au soir, puisque le soleil se couchait après sa longue période d'omniprésence.

Elle était arrivée dans leur maison d'Honningsvåg alors qu'Eve dormait. Elle se rappela l'heure qui était affichée sur l'horloge de la cuisine en rentrant. Trois heures vingt-quatre au matin. Puis elle était allée s'allonger toute habillée histoire de réfléchir. Elle se souvint avoir longuement songé à repartir pour l'Angleterre, avec Eve sous son bras et une ou deux valises, puis, plus rien. A présent, elle avait l'impression que sa tête était une enclume sur laquelle un crétin était en train de frapper avec un marteau.

« Sûrement à cause de Jésus hier soir... Quelle plaie... »

Elle décida de se changer. Elle ôta sa robe de la veille et ses sous-vêtements, se disant que jamais elle n'avait revêtu une tenue aussi peu confortable. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause...

Elle opta pour une chemise en flanelle rouge, un corset noir par dessus, et un simple pantalon de la même couleur. Après tout, elle n'allait pas à un défilé. Quand elle passa devant le miroir et vit l'état de ses cheveux, elle tenta de les arranger en les coiffant avec sa main. « Bon, stop... Ça suffit, le massacre... »

Tandis qu'elle revêtait ses habits, elle repassa en mémoire les événements de la veille. Des détails lui revinrent, comme le fait qu'elle avait dit à Dumbledore de ne pas employer son ancien nom. « Toujours une histoire de nom... Au fond, je ne sais même pas comment je m'appellerai, alors je peux bien garder celui de Pauley encore quelque temps. » Ils étaient ensuite partis dans un dialogue vif, au sujet d'un poste de professeur. Comme chaque mois de juillet, depuis... Depuis quand déjà ? Depuis qu'il la harcelait chaque été de ses hiboux, et depuis qu'elle les renvoyait tous pourvu qu'ils portent une invitation au corps professoral, soit depuis plus ou moins six ans.

« Moi, prof ? Il déraille, j'ai même pas l'esprit pédagogue... Gardien ? Et puis quoi encore, autant me proposer un festin de chair fraîche, ça reviendrait au même. »

Elle devait cependant avouer qu'elle était intriguée par le type de poste que le vieux fou lui proposait. Il n'avait pas fait mention de la nature de ce dernier, mais Pauley s'imaginait sans mal que cela avait trait à la pratique. Quelque chose comme Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ou potions. « Mais comme il se coltine Slughorn depuis quelques années... »

Elle décida qu'elle s'en fichait, et chaussa ses traditionnelles bottes compensées. Alors qu'elle les attachait, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas mieux pour elles de vivre dans un endroit différent.

Honningsvåg et sa population si peu dense et si reculée les protégeait de la plupart des commérages, et les nuits polaires étaient parfois si belles, et si revigorantes qu'elle en avait elle-même le souffle coupé. Eve avait grandi au Cap Nord, et Pauley se sentirait mal si elle devait l'en arracher.

Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à changer de nom sans changer de localisation. Car, bien que les villageois ne se posent pas plus de questions que ça pour le moment, elle n'avait pas prit une ride depuis quarante ans qu'elle vivait ici. Bien sur, elle utilisait de subterfuges quand elle devait se promener en ville, mais cela lui pesait, à la longue. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas se faire passer pour sa propre fille, la ressemblance étant trop frappante.

Et il n'était pas bon pour Eve de vivre à l'écart du monde extérieur. Elle devait voir du pays, comme on dit, découvrir les merveilles de la planète. Quelque chose lui revint en mémoire.

« _Le monde ne mourra jamais par manque de merveilles mais uniquement par manque d'émerveillement_, me disait Chesterton. Et c'est maintenant que cette phrase prend tout son sens... »

Pauley décida alors de consacrer les prochains jours à trouver un nouveau nom et une nouvelle localisation.

Elle sortit de la petite pièce, chassant les vestiges de ses digressions d'un hochement de tête. Elle entrouvrit doucement la porte à côté de la sienne, et vit Eve, profondément endormie, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration, ses cheveux emmêlés sur l'oreiller. Soupirant de soulagement, elle referma la porte.

Combien de fois avait-elle eu peur de ne pas trouver Eve à son réveil ? De la voir partie, loin d'elle ? Alors, c'en était devenu un rituel, avant de dormir, elle l'accompagnait à sa chambre, et elle vérifiait sa présence chaque fois qu'elle s'éveillait. Eve n'était pourtant jamais partie, mais Pauley était tellement inquiète à son sujet, depuis le tout début de leur histoire.

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Les quelques rayons de soleil persistants étiraient leurs bras sur les contours irréguliers de l'île, se raccrochant désespérément à la terre ferme.

Pauley se surprit à penser à un soleil glissant et se gifla mentalement. « T'as planché avec Nicolaus sur l'héliocentrisme, espèce d'idiote ». Elle quitta l'intérieur de la maison, et s'installa contre le mur perpendiculaire à la porte d'entrée.

Elle resta à l'ombre ainsi, mangeant le reste de son chocolat de la veille, songeuse. Le mois de juillet mourrait lentement, la chaleur allait chuter doucement, et les nuits allaient recommencer à poindre.

Nous étions le 29 juillet 1976, et le jour polaire venait de s'achever.

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, et sentit Eve s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur le ciment du porche. Appuyées contre le mur, elles étaient dos au soleil, à l'ombre, admirant ses rayons qui se perdaient au loin. Un silence régna pendant quelques minutes, rythmé par les bruits de brisure de la tablette et ceux de dents broyant le chocolat.

- Tu manges encore ce truc ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Il faut bien que je m'occupe pendant que tu roupilles.

Eve rit et lança :

- Là, tu es plus accro qu'autre chose.

Ce qui fit doucement sourire Pauley. Sourire qui s'effaça petit à petit, tandis qu'elle finissait sa gourmandise et en froissait le papier.

Elle se saisit de son Harpers Ferry 1805 qui était posé contre le parement, et d'une peau de chamois, et commença à le nettoyer, de manière automatique. La calotte de la crosse, un peu abîmée par les nombreux crânes qu'elle avait défoncé, puis la crosse en noyer elle-même, et le silex.

Tout en astiquant son arme, elle se remémora le moment où elle l'avait eue. Guerre de Sécession, 1862. Elle l'avait un peu modifiée, de manière à ce que le silex s'use moins vite. Consciente d'être observée, elle ne cessa son manège que lorsque la jeune fille sursauta quand elle chargea l'arme. Elle marqua une pause, et frotta une dernière fois la baguette et le canon. Puis, elle posa son objet sur ses cuisses, et fixa un point au loin, puis se mit à parler lentement.

- Eve... Nous allons devoir partir. Je sais, c'est assez soudain, ajouta-t-elle en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Mais je pense qu'il serait mieux pour nous de voyager un peu.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, Eve resta très calme.

- Je savais bien que tu dirais ça, un jour. Et même si les paysages ici sont magnifiques, je pense comme toi que nous aurons besoin de changement. Seulement, j'aurais aimé voir les aurores boréales cette année...

Pauley la regarda avec tendresse, et tendit la main pour replacer une mèche folle derrière l'oreille de l'adolescente.

- Rien ne nous empêche de revenir en janvier, tu sais.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Je veux dire, nous aurions pu partir avant le jour polaire, avant notre Repos ?

- Je voulais que tu sois en pleine forme pour le voyage. Ça m'avait traversé l'esprit, avant mai, mais je pensais qu'il serait mieux qu'on se repose un peu. Surtout toi, ajouta-t-elle. Et puis hier, j'ai rencontré un ami, qui m'a fait me rappeler que je n'avais pas le physique d'une vieille dame, et qu'il fallait que je change de nom.

- Bleeker, c'est un chouette nom.

- Je pense pouvoir garder Bleeker, oui.

Elle avait dit ça avec un sourire.

Elle avait emprunté ce nom à un capitaine en permission juste avant le Blitz, en 1940. Un chouette garçon, songea-t-elle. Une flopée de souvenirs l'assaillit, et elle se revit, embrassant ce garçon, tous deux complètement enivrés. Juste après les bombardements, elle avait appris avec horreur que le capitaine James Bleeker avait été tué.

Elle s'était alors exilée dans l'extrême est de la Russie, et avait rencontré Eve dans un camp de travail forcé. Affaiblie, celle-ci était sur le point de mourir. Elle l'avait alors sauvée, et était partie s'expatrier en Norvège avec elle, lui offrant gîte et couvert, et, lors des longues journées, elles se rendaient au Svalbard, où la météo et les saisons étaient plus clémentes avec elles.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Eve en se levant.

- Hé, on ne part pas ce soir... J'avais pensé à la Hongrie, avant mai, ça aurait été un retour aux sources pour moi. Et puis, mon ami d'hier m'a proposé un poste dans son école, en Écosse.

- Poudlard ? Mais alors, tu vas me laisser ici ? s'inquièta Eve.

- Non. Je n'ai même pas accepté, à vrai dire hier, je l'ai envoyé ch...

Elle fut interrompue par un cri perçant qui retentit, leur faisant esquisser une grimace.

- C'était quoi ça ? s'exclama Pauley en se levant d'un bond, amorçant le chien de son arme.

Une sorte d'oiseau fonçait vers leur maison. Elle reconnut le plumage caractéristique du phénix de Dumbledore, et soupira.

- Oh non, pas encore...

L'oiseau se posa sur la marche du perron, et attendit que quelqu'un vienne chercher son message. Pauley se leva obligeamment, non sans maudire la « stupide volaille qui passe son temps à harceler les gens », puis rangea son arme à sa ceinture.

- C'est ta lettre annuelle ? demanda Eve en fixant l'endroit où l'arme avait été glissée, perplexe.

- Je crois bien, répondit Pauley en détachant le rouleau de parchemin. Tu peux partir, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du phénix.

Mais le brave volatil ne bougeait pas.

- Je crois qu'il attend une réponse, souligna Eve.

- Satané oiseau. Je t'autorise à rentrer, ajouta-t-elle.

Eve haussa brièvement les épaules et entra à l'intérieur, tout en jetant des regards anxieux à l'arme. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée, Pauley décacheta sa lettre. Comme chaque année l'écriture fine et penchée de Dumbledore l'accueillit.

_Ma très chère Pauley, quelque soit ton nom, et où que tu sois,_

_Sache que Fumseck ne repartira pas sans réponse de ta part._

_Peut-être t'ai-je offensée en te parlant de ce poste de professeur, et je m'en excuse. _

_Un petit exposé des faits t'aidera à faire ton choix, à l'invalider (ce que je souhaite ardemment) ou à le confirmer. Je me rends compte à présent que je ne t'ai jamais expliqué les raisons de ma venue vers toi_

_Tu te souviens sans doute de ce jeune homme qui était entré dans mon bureau l'été 1946, demandant mon soutien pour sa candidature au poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ce jeune homme se nommait Tom Elvis Jedusor, et il allait avoir dix-huit ans à la fin de l'année. Il a dorénavant changé de nom, et porte celui de Lord Voldemort. Un nom empreint de noirceur, aussi noir que son esprit. _

_Je t'avais parlé de sa... Légère tendance à considérer les Nés-Moldus comme de la bouse de dragon. Ainsi, il méprisait par procuration son Moldu de père qui avait abandonné sa mère. Son idéologie a motivé nombre d'adeptes de la pureté du sang, qui se sont ralliés à sa cause. Cela te rappelle-t-il quelqu'un ?_

Pauley pouvait presque voir le vieillard sourire malicieusement par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, bien qu'il n'y ait pas sujet à la plaisanterie. _Hitler_ n'était pas un sujet sur lequel plaisanter.

_Toujours est-il que, à l'heure où je t'écris, ces Mangemorts -c'est ainsi qu'ils s'appellent- gagnent en puissance. Lord Voldemort est en pleine ascension, les enfants de Moldus ne sont pas à l'abri. L'an dernier encore, nombre d'entre eux ont été persécutés. La menace vient de l'extérieur, mais aussi de l'intérieur. Les enfants des Mangemorts s'en prennent à ceux qu'ils nomment les « Traîtres à leur Sang » et les « Sang-de-Bourbe ». _

_La situation est pour le moins préoccupante, et je te serai gré de bien vouloir accepter mon offre. Eve pourra faire sa scolarité à Poudlard si tu le souhaites, nous prendrons le relais quant à son éducation, bien que je ne doute pas de tes qualités d'orateur._

_Le poste que je te propose devrait t'intéresser. Retrouvons-nous autour d'une Bierraubeurre, ou de toute autre boisson de ton choix, dans la soirée du 2 août aux Deux Balais pour en parler. Eve pourra venir si elle le désire. Bien évidemment, je prendrais ton absence pour un refus. Tu peux me répondre que tu seras là, et te raviser au dernier moment je connais ta manie de vouloir n'en faire qu'à ta tête et c'est une qualité qui me plairait de voir dans le corps professoral de Poudlard. Par ailleurs, à la suite de notre entrevue, tu pourras décider d'accepter ou non._

_Bien à toi,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

A la fin de sa lecture, Pauley haussa un sourcil et replia la lettre.

Elle avisa le phénix qui avait décidé de camper le pas de sa porte, et fut tentée de répondre au vieux fou d'aller se faire voir. Apercevant Eve dans le salon, elle se ravisa et tendit le bras en sifflant. Le phénix vint se poser et la gratifia d'une pression amicale. « Foutu piaf. »

Elle rentra, et chassa Fumseck de son bras pour aller lui chercher quelques miettes de biscuit au fond d'un placard, puis elle se saisit de la plume d'Eve posée sur la table du salon pour griffonner au dos du parchemin de Dumbledore. Seulement elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, et n'avait pas envie de partir dans des palabres sans fin. Alors elle écrivit trois mots.

_Lundi sans faute._

Elle rattacha le rouleau à la serre de l'oiseau qui s'envola par la fenêtre. Une fois qu'il ne fut plus qu'un point au loin, elle vint s'accroupir en face d'Eve qui l'attendait sur le canapé, un livre à la main. _Métamorphose animale_. Pauley referma doucement le lourd manuel et le posa sur la table basse, puis elle prit les mains d'Eve et les serra doucement.

- Je dois aller voir mon ami lundi. Il me propose de t'emmener avec moi, viendras-tu ?

- Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas bougé d'ici. Alors oui.

Pauley hocha la tête, pensive. Puis elle se leva et alla chercher dans les placards de la cuisine une de ses tablettes de chocolat.

- Bon ! s'exclama-t-elle en déchirant l'emballage du chocolat-caramel, plus joviale. J'ai une envie de déménagement qui me démange.

- T'as même pas choisi l'endroit, lui fit remarquer Eve, cassant aussitôt son entrain.

- Mais qui m'a donné une gamine pareille, se morigéna-t-elle en plaquant une main sur son front, faussement exaspérée. Aide-moi à trouver un endroit, au lieu de lire ton bouquin, ajouta Pauley tandis qu'Eve esquissait un geste pour reprendre l'épais volume.

Celle-ci se ravisa aussitôt et rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière, tout en se levant.

- Tu me pousses à négliger mes études ? Toi ?

- Non, mais tu as l'éternité pour étudier.

La plus jeune la regarda, consternée. Pauley sut alors qu'elle avait marqué un point.

- Il me faudra aussi un nom. J'ai bien quelques idées, mais j'ai besoin de ton avis, dit la plus âgée en se jetant sur le canapé désormais libre.

Eve s'assit sans ménagement sur les pieds de son aînée, qui fit un bond.

- Je t'écoute.

Passée la surprise de ce contact incongru, elle s'éclaircit la voix.

- J'avais pensé à Susan. Susan Bleeker. Susie Bleeker.

- C'est un nom de vieille, ça, commenta la jeune fille, incrédule.

- Victoria ?

Un léger haussement de sourcil pour toute réponse.

- D'accord, euh... Gabrielle ? Bree ? Carolyn ?

Le haussement s'accentua à chaque nom prononcé. Pauley pensait qu'elle finirait par lui arracher ce sourcil avant la fin de la nuit si elle continuait comme ça.

Puis, ce geste, qui lui était si familier, puisqu'elle l'utilisait souvent elle-même, lui rappela quelqu'un. Un homme, avec un tricorne posé sur une perruque blanche, un uniforme de la Marine britannique, et une rapière au côté gauche. Elle se souvint avoir eu une liaison avec cet homme, et il lui avait demandé de l'épouser au sommet d'une falaise.

Trente-cinq ans plus tard, bien des années après qu'il fût mort, Pauley se rendait en France par bateau. Elle traversait la Manche. Pour la première fois de sa vie de démon, elle arrivait à traverser de l'eau en mouvement. Et quelques années plus tard, elle participait à la Révolution française, cachée sous une couche de suie dans l'espoir de dissimuler légèrement ses traits féminins. Bien évidemment, elle avait été repérée par ses « frères d'armes », mais avait très vite été acceptée, respectée, et érigée en tant que figure de proue du mouvement révolutionnaire. Le 14 juillet de l'an 1789, la Bastille tombait, mais, manque de chance, elle ratait le marquis de Sade, celui-ci ayant été transféré peu de temps auparavant. A cette époque, elle avait emprunté le nom du commodore qu'elle était supposée épouser avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer d'une balle dans la tête. Il s'appelait, le commodore Alexander...

- Ally, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Dumbledore avait parlé d'une guerre. « Très bien, puisque nous sommes en guerre, autant y participer, puisqu'elle se déroulera sous mon nez. Et comme je n'en suis pas à ma première... Ce sera Ally. Ally Bleeker. »

Eve lui sourit.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Le soir du 2 août, Pauley, nouvellement Ally, et Eve se rendirent à Pré-au-Lard en transplanant.

Un peu essoufflée, Ally prit le temps de boire un peu de sang dans une flasque qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle, tandis qu'Eve prenait appui contre le mur de la ruelle pour ne pas vomir. Un peu rassasiée, elle tendit son bras à Eve, qui l'accepta volontiers, et, bras dessus-dessous, elles se rendirent aux Deux-Balais.

Un œil avisé aurait alors remarqué que, malgré la nuit claire, les deux personnes ne produisaient pas d'ombre.

Albus Dumbledore était assis au bar, discutant gaiement avec le patron qui lavait et séchait ses verres. Quand il les aperçut, il prit congé et se dirigea vers les deux jeunes femmes. Il était vêtu d'une robe argentée, et avait soigneusement noué sa barbe grisonnante. Ally le trouva très élégant.

- Bonsoir, Pauley, annonca-t-il joyeusement. Bonsoir, Eve. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

- Je déteste transplaner, déclara Eve.

- Eve ! Bonsoir Albus, soupira-t-elle en lui serrant la main. Je m'appelle Ally, maintenant. Pour information, je suis supposée être la fille de Pauley.

Le professeur Dumbledore acquiesça et fit un signe à la fille du barman, qui vint les installer à une table à l'écart, cachée par un muret en bois. Ally eût alors une idée, sachant que détendre Eve en présence de cet inconnu ne serait pas tâche aisée.

- Un hydromel aux épices, Rosmerta.

- Une fée verte en trois volumes pour moi, ajouta Ally. Et un Whisky Pur Feu.

- Et pour mademoiselle ? demanda la fille à Eve.

- Euh... Un jus de citrouille, s'il vous plaît.

Quand elle fût partie, Dumbledore joignit ses mains sur la table, Ally s'adossa un peu plus confortablement à son siège et croisa les bras, souriante, en regardant tour à tour Eve et le directeur, qui se jaugeaient du regard pendant une longue minute, sans ciller. Après quoi, Dumbledore sourit, et Eve se détendit.

- La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu étais supposée avoir quatre ans. Mais tu n'étais pas plus grosse qu'un pain de campagne. Et maintenant, te voilà... Trente ans plus tard. Et tu as l'apparence d'une jeune fille de quinze ans. Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Eve.

- Enchantée aussi, confirma-t-elle simplement, un peu vexée de s'être faite comparer à de la nourriture.

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à Ally, qui avait toujours les bras croisés. Celle-ci l'encouragea d'un bref hochement de tête, le rassurant sur le comportement un peu réservé d'Eve.

- Un hydromel, un absinthe, un whisky, et un jus de citrouille, énuméra Rosmerta, en posant les verres en face des personnes attablées. Bonne soirée, mesdames, monsieur, termina-t-elle en repartant.

Quand elle fut assez loin, Ally fit glisser le verre de Whisky Pur Feu vers Eve.

- Goûte-moi ça.

Eve trempa timidement les lèvres dans le breuvage, et en avala une gorgée, avec une infinie prudence.

Prudence qui ne fût pas assez suffisante, car elle se mit alors à tousser fortement, tandis qu'Ally se mettait à rire aux éclats.

- Arrête de rire... Aide-moi, ça brûle ! s'exclama-t-elle entre deux hoquets de douleur.

Ally s'exécuta et lui donna de grandes claques dans le dos.

- Alors, ça t'a ramoné les sinus, hein !

Eve s'empressa de boire son jus de citrouille pour tenter de dissiper le feu qui lui dévorait l'arrière gorge. Elle avait l'impression de mourir brûlée de l'intérieur. Ses yeux la piquaient horriblement, et de petites larmes rouges lui roulaient sur les joues. Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et s'empressa de sécher sa peau.

- Graaah, grogna-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

- Bon, Albus, et si on parlait affaires ? On est là pour ça après tout, dit Ally en se penchant vers le professeur. Quel poste me proposes-tu cette année ?

- Eh bien, comme tu t'en doutes, j'ai pensé à un poste qui serait à la hauteur de ton estime, et de ton caractère. Tu m'as signifié qu'enseigner à des élèves la façon de se débarrasser des démons ne t'intéressaient pas, ce qui m'a fait rayer de la liste les cours de défense. Tu es rigoureuse et extrêmement patiente, alors j'ai pensé aux cours de potions, mais comme tu le sais, Horace Slughorn occupe déjà ce poste. L'histoire est un de tes points forts, puisque tu as traversé les siècles, aussi bien moldus que sorciers. Mais j'ai déjà un professeur fantôme pour l'histoire de la magie, et l'étude des moldus ne se limite pas qu'aux guerres...

- Je n'ai pas connu que les guerres moldues, Albus. Mais, s'il te plait, abrège.

- Oui, oui, s'empressa de dire Dumbledore. Toujours est-il que, après avoir comblé le vide pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, je me suis trouvé dans une impasse. Depuis cinq ans qu'Horace enseigne ici, il a toujours répondu présent pour la classe d'alchimie quand celle-ci était requise, soit deux années de suite. La première année pour les sixièmes années, et la deuxième pour les septièmes années, anciennement sixièmes. L'an dernier, comme aucun élève sollicitait cette matière, il a décidé de créer un sorte de groupe, recensant la crème de la crème qui étudiait à Poudlard. Les profils les plus intéressants, en somme. Il les invitait à des soirées, des sortes de gala...

Ally haussa un sourcil, amusée.

- Voyez-vous ça, ricana-t-elle.

- Toujours est-il que cette année, les élèves ont fait une demande massive pour pouvoir étudier l'alchimie, pensant qu'Horace les noterait comme il le fait en potions. Soit de manière laxiste, et à la tête. Comme l'alchimie est une mention supplémentaire pour ceux désirant faire médicomagie, comme cette dernière branche est d'un naturel attrayant, et comme le fait d'avoir le professeur Slughorn dans ses contacts est toujours utile, je me suis retrouvé avec une soixantaine d'élèves désirant étudier l'alchimie. Comme Horace ne peut pas assurer les cours d'alchimie en plus des cours de potions et de ses soirées, j'ai naturellement pensé à toi, toi qui est la patience personnifiée et une grande savante en matière d'histoire et de chimie.

- Ce n'est pas en m'abreuvant d'éloges que tu parviendras à ma convaincre, objecta Ally. Mais continue.

A côté d'elle, Eve avait cessé de siroter sa boisson et était comme absorbée par la conversation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Eve, ma chérie, fit Ally. Ferme la bouche, tu es ridicule.

Eve s'empressa de sceller ses lèvres, honteuse. Dumbledore lui jeta un regard bienveillant.

- Tout cela pour te dire, Ally, poursuivit le professeur, qu'une place t'attend. Et que tu es un allié de taille en ce qui concerne la protection des élèves. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu allais occuper un poste contraignant comme la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, tu n'auras que deux classes, et un emploi du temps très léger.

La concernée se mordit l'intérieur des joues, les faisant saigner. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse en suçotant son propre sang. Si elle acceptait, elle serait proche d'Eve en cas de pépin, et non à des centaines de kilomètres. Et puis, un peu d'activité lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Elle inspira un grand coup et annonça de but en blanc :

- J'accepte.

Eve la regarda, agréablement étonnée. Dumbledore soupira, comme soulagé, mais tout aussi surpris que l'adolescente. Il se mit à sourire.

- Alors nous sommes d'accord.

Ally acquiesça.

- Maintenant, parlons de toi, Eve.

Celle-ci se raidit sur sa chaise.

- Comme je connais Ally, elle a dû longuement te parler du monde magique, et du monde moldu. C'est le premier qui nous intéresse. Je suis curieux de savoir jusqu'où s'est arrêté ton enseignement, et quelles sont tes compétences...

- Ce sont les mêmes que ma... Ally, se corrigea-t-elle. J'ai hérité d'elle, nous partageons les mêmes aptitudes. Elle m'a apprit beaucoup, mais je n'en sais pas assez pour prétendre à passer mes ASPIC maintenant.

Elle s'était abstenue de dire « ma mère », nota son aînée.

Pendant longtemps, elle avait voulu l'appeler « maman », mais Ally lui avait bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas possible. Eve l'en remerciait, même si elle en éprouvait une amertume certaine. Elle avait été comme une mère pour elle, et Eve n'avait pas de souvenirs de sa propre mère, ne l'ayant pas connue pour s'en faire une idée. Alors, dans son esprit, Ally était sa mère. Elle se plaisait à l'appeler ainsi dans sa tête, mais jamais devant elle, cependant Ally le savait. Eve relativisait toutefois, se disant qu'Ally ne voulait pas usurper une identité qui n'était pas sienne.

Dumbledore réfléchit un moment, puis regarda la jeune fille en face de lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs d'ébène, lui arrivant au niveau de la taille. Ses yeux d'un verts foncé étincelant et hypnotisant, grands mais légèrement bridés, trahissaient ses origines russes. Un nez aux contours atténués, légèrement plus large que la moyenne, et des lèvres pleines laissaient penser qu'elle venait du fin fond de la Russie, sans doute près de la Mongolie. On lui donnait quinze ans, à quelques mois près, alors qu'elle en avait plus de trente-quatre. Et voilà bien trente-quatre ans que son nom était inscrit sur la liste enchantée de Poudlard qui inscrivait automatiquement les enfants dotés de pouvoirs magiques.

- Bien... Je pense te faire entrer tout de suite en cinquième année. Si le niveau ne te convient pas, tu viendras me voir pour discuter d'un éventuel saut de classe ou d'une rétrogradation...

Eve sourit, dévoilant deux rangées de dents bien blanches.

- Tu recevras ta lettre très bientôt... Au fait, où vivez-vous maintenant ?

- Cap Nord, dit Ally. C'est en Norvège.

- Ah, les fameuses nuits polaires...

Un silence se fit. Ally jouait avec sa pelle à absinthe d'un air absent, tandis que le professeur finissait son hydromel. Eve se sentait vaguement somnolente, et en chercha la cause. Quand son regard glissa vers Ally, elle se rappela des fois où elle rentrait, un peu alcoolisée mais surtout avec les paupières « qui se fermaient toutes seules ». Elle comprit donc que le Whisky Pur Feu n'y était pas pour rien, puisqu'elle l'avait bu entièrement sitôt passée sa quinte de toux.

- Quand aura lieu la rentrée ? demanda Ally.

- Le premier septembre. Vous prendrez le train ?

Ally haussa les sourcils en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson. Dumbledore sentit qu'il avait gaffé.

- On transplanera.

Eve la regarda, indignée.

- Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça ! protesta-t-elle.

- Tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas bouger de tout le trajet. Sans compter le soleil...

- Je veux au moins voir ça ! répliqua l'adolescente.

Ally s'en voulut immédiatement en se rappelant sa promesse de la fin du jour polaire.

- Bon, dans ce cas... On prendra le train, à condition d'avoir un wagon sans fenêtres et quelqu'un pour nous chercher à la sortie. Gamine capricieuse, ajouta-t-elle en se levant, à l'adresse d'Eve qui jubilait.

Dumbledore pouffa en se levant à son tour.

- On se verra le premier septembre alors, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

* * *

**A vos claviers !**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le Compartiment Spécial

**Baratin de l'auteur bidon :** J'avais dit une semaine, mais non. Grosse panne, grosse crise de nerfs.

Mais je suis de retour ! Et voici le chapitre deux !

Je réponds aux reviews par MP. Pour les anonymes, laissez un mail, que je puisse vous répondre !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le Compartiment Spécial.**

Lily Evans était allongée dans l'herbe, sous un saule pleureur, à quelques mètres de chez elle. Ses pieds nus trempaient dans l'eau du lac, remuant la vase où quelques têtards étaient cachés, et sa longue robe en rayonne verte kaki était négligemment éparpillée autour de son corps, sur l'herbe sèche du mois d'août.

Cet été avait été particulièrement long, et chaud, tout d'abord parce que Lily ne recevait pas beaucoup de hiboux, et ensuite parce qu'il était le premier été qu'elle passait sans Severus. Elle demeurait donc sans contact avec le monde de la magie. Sa meilleure amie, Marlene McKinnon était partie en vacances avec ses parents en Égypte et n'avait pas de hibou suffisamment endurant pour expédier jusqu'en Angleterre. Elle avait utilisé la poste, une fois, pour envoyer une longue lettre à Lily, mais elle lui avait dit que cela coûtait cher, et que ses parents avaient usé de toutes leurs économies pour faire profiter à leurs enfants de ce voyage. Alors Lily s'était contentée de sa longue lettre, qu'elle relisait parfois avec un sourire, le soir, dans sa chambre.

- Lily ! cria une voix.

Celle-ci se redressa.

- J'arrive !

Elle étira ses membres ankylosés, remit ses sandales, et épousseta sa robe, puis elle partit en chantonnant gaiement. Elle venait au bord du lac, à cet endroit même, chaque été, en compagnie de Severus. Bien qu'il ne fût plus là, et qu'elle le détestait cordialement, elle continuerait à y venir, appréciant le chant des oiseaux, et la fraîcheur de l'eau sous ses pieds.

Pensait-elle qu'il ne fût plus là.

Severus l'avait observée à couvert des roseaux, sur la berge d'en face, songeur. « Si seulement j'avais pu la fermer ! pestait-il intérieurement. J'aurais sans doute été avec elle sous ce saule... »

Lily rentra chez elle, alors que le jour commençait à décroître. Elle passait par la porte-fenêtre quand une odeur de gâteau lui assaillit les narines. Un gâteau à base de pommes. Elle frémit, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air chaud, et s'approcha de sa mère.

- Tu m'as appelée ?

- Oui. David et Dik ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Va chercher Tunie, dis lui de se préparer.

Alors Lily s'éloigna tout en chantonnant, et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle s'approcha d'une porte où on pouvait lire « Défense d'entrer » avec plein de symboles autour, comme une tête de mort blanche avec deux os croisés en dessous sur un fond noir. C'était à la mode, ce genre de pancartes, chez les adolescentes de son âge. Elle frappa trois petits coups, et attendit qu'une voix stridente hurle un « Quoi ?! » agressif. Lily entra, et vit sa sœur en train d'embrasser son petit ami, un gros garçon trapu. On aurait dit qu'il transpirait sa graisse par les pores de sa peau.

- Maman te dit de te préparer. Les cousins ne vont pas tarder à arriver, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace intérieure.

Pétunia Evans grogna et poussa son petit ami. Elle la jaugea du regard, dédaigneuse.

- Eh bien, sors, qu'est-ce que tu attends là ?

Lily haussa les épaules et referma la porte. Elle savait que Pétunia n'appréciait pas les frères Evans, qui n'étaient pas assez normaux pour elle. Bien qu'ils ne fassent pas de magie, Dik et son frère David avaient pour ambition de monter un groupe de rock'n'roll depuis leur plus jeune âge, et en avaient longuement parlé aux filles Evans, leurs cousines. Les deux garçons étaient habillés trop anormalement pour Pétunia, aussi les considéraient-elle comme des moins-que-rien, au même titre qu'elle considérait sa propre sœur comme un monstre.

Lily redescendit donc pour aller voir sa mère dans l'espoir de pouvoir piquer une part de gâteau.

- Est-ce que je peux... commença-t-elle.

- Non, Lily, c'est pour quand tes cousins arriveront.

Elle fit la moue, déçue, puis changea de sujet.

- Je dois aller acheter mes fournitures scolaires cette semaine. Est-ce que tu pourrais me déposer à Londres jeudi en allant au travail ?

- Oui, bien sûr ma chérie... Va mettre la table, tu veux ?

Lily s'exécuta, pendant que sa mère mettait la bouilloire sur le feu. On sonna trois fois à la porte.

- Je vais ouvrir ! s'écria Lily.

Elle se rua sur la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit à la volée. Elle vit ses cousins en face d'elle, des sourires jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils faisaient une bonne tête de plus qu'elle. Derrière eux, leur mère passait le portail, les bras pleins de bagages.

- Vous auriez pu aider votre mère, quand même, protesta la rousse.

- Ah, Lily, la voix de la sagesse. Bon, tu nous fait entrer, ou on doit prendre racine ?

- J'hésite encore, dit-elle avec un sourire en les laissant passer. Bonjour, ma tante.

Elle lui fit une bise, et l'aida à porter ses bagages jusque dans l'entrée, puis David et son frère la prirent tous deux par une épaule pour la traîner dans le salon.

- Regarde ça ! s'exclama Dik, le plus âgé.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Il sortit d'un sac une sorte de caisse équipée d'un manche, avec des cordes rattachées au manche par des clés en fer. L'ensemble était jaune et mal verni. Lily toucha le bois d'un air inquiet.

- C'est une guitare ?

- Une guitare artisanale, crée par nos soins. Enfin tout le mérite revient à Dik, c'est lui qui a récupéré une grande majorité des matériaux.

- Elle marche bien ?

- Eh bien, c'est selon l'angle...

- L'angle ? demanda Lily d'un air suspicieux.

- Le manche bouge un peu, on a pas trouvé de colle assez forte pour le tenir en place. En fait, si tu le tiens trop haut, elle produit un son infâme...

David illustra son propos en pinçant une corde. L'instrument produisit un son horrible, plaintif et criard. Sa cousine grimaça d'horreur. Elle songea qu'elle pourrait leur arranger ça avec un maléfice de Glue Perpétuelle, mais comme elle n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, et que Dik et David n'étaient pas au courant de sa condition, elle préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire et les débarrassa de leurs vestes.

- Maman a fait un gâteau, et on ne va pas tarder à dîner. Vous pouvez vous installer devant la télé...

- Et où est Pét' ? demanda Dik. J'aimerais l'embêter un tantinet.

- Eh bien, elle est...

Trop tard, il avait déjà commencé à grimper les escaliers, avec son frère sur les talons. Lily appréhenda la suite et se rongea un ongle. Elle décida, après une dizaine de secondes, de leur emboîter le pas.

Malheureusement, les garçons étaient déjà à la chambre de Pétunia, et quand Lily arriva à l'étage, ils étaient déjà entrés. Sans frapper, évidemment.

Des hurlements indignés résonnèrent dans toute la maison jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

James Potter partageait un repas avec ses parents. Comme chaque soir, il leur parlait de son impatience de retrouver ses amis, surtout Sirius. Et sa superbe Lily. Ils lui manquaient, il ne les avait pas vus depuis presque deux longs mois. Le temps lui pesait, il n'avait pas reçu énormément de hiboux cet été.

- D'ailleurs, Sirius va sans doute partir de chez lui l'an prochain. Ou même avant. Je crois qu'il va finir par craquer et s'en aller avant sa majorité.

- Et comment va-t-il, d'ailleurs ? demanda sa mère en se servant en légumes.

- J'ai eu une lettre la semaine dernière... Merci, ajouta-t-il quand elle lui passa la sauce. On ira chercher nos affaires sur le Chemin de Traverse cette semaine, et il restera sans doute la dernière semaine ici... Enfin si vous êtes d'accord, termina James en assaisonnant généreusement son plat.

- Tu sais bien qu'il est le bienvenu ici. Et cette Lily ? demanda sa mère avec un clin d'œil.

James rougit violemment, manquant de s'étouffer avec une pomme de terre.

- Elle et Servilus se sont disputés l'an dernier. J'ignorais qu'ils se connaissaient, mais cela m'a énervé. Alors je l'ai... Ridiculisé devant toute l'école, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Il n'aimait pas mentir à sa mère.

- James !

- Il avait traité Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe, comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ! s'insurgea James.

- J'aurais préféré que tu les laisse régler leurs affaires. Je ne t'ai pas appris à faire ce genre de choses, Jamie. D'autant plus que martyriser ce pauvre garçon ne l'aidera pas à se montrer plus courtois envers les autres.

Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, James Potter éprouva une once de pitié. Il la chassa cependant bien vite. Si _Crasseux-Servilus _n'avait pas confiance en lui, ce n'était pas son problème.

- Maman, c'est un Serpentard. Un mage noir de moins, c'est toujours mieux que rien ?

- Rien ne dit qu'il en deviendra un...

- Dorea, intervint son mari. La plupart des gens qui ont été à Serpentard ont mal tourné... Ne te vexe pas, ajouta-t-il quand il la vit ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Je souligne simplement le fait que, si ce jeune Rogue fait partie de la bande de Rosier, il finira sans doute très mal.

Dorea Potter, du haut de ses cinquante-six ans, n'en démordit pas et tenta de défendre sa maison, dusse-t-elle sortir les griffes.

- Les sorciers de Serpentard ne tournent pas tous mal, qu'ils soient dans un groupe pratiquant ou non. Regarde, le père de Doris était dans la même promotion et dans la même maison que Tu-Sais-Qui, dans sa bande, de surcroît, et cela ne l'a pas incité à suivre sa voie... Il est Auror, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de James qui la regardait, interrogateur. Et il a donné bon nombre d'informations au Ministère.

- En parlant du Ministère, vous ne sauriez pas qui sera notre professeur de Défense ? Comme il en change chaque année...

- Eh bien, réfléchit Charlus Potter. Dumbledore reste discret sur ses affaires. Rien n'a filtré au Ministère, il faut dire qu'il est un peu parano, si tu veux mon avis... Passe-moi le pain, Jamie.

Celui-ci s'exécuta, tout en regardant son père avec intérêt.

- Je crois qu'il n'a pas une confiance infinie en McFarlane, poursuivit Charlus Potter. Cela étant, j'ai entendu des bruits de couloir, une nouvelle enseignante va rejoindre le corps professoral. Ce sera peut être elle, votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal...

Une femme ? James n'avait pas souvenir qu'une femme ait jamais occupé ce poste, à part le professeur Têtenjoy. Il s'empresserait de le dire à Sirius et Remus dans sa lettre du soir.

- J'ai demandé à Broderick ce qu'il en savait, ajouta Dorea, en complétant les propos de son mari. Il m'a dit que ce dossier était secret défense. Encore des cachotteries de Dumbledore, si tu veux mon avis, Charlus.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules en réfléchissant. Un dossier secret défense pour un professeur ? En voilà une drôle d'idée. Puis, passant ses doigts dans sa barbe, il lança un clin d'œil discret à son fils, ce qui signifiait, entre eux : « J'essaierai d'en savoir plus, n'en rien dire à Dorea ».

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Sirius Black était attablé face à son frère, Regulus Black.

En latin, _regulus_ signifie _petit roi_. Et, depuis que Sirius était allé à Gryffondor et Regulus à Serpentard, ce dernier se comportait comme un roitelet. Ses parents l'idolâtraient. Et Sirius passait à la trappe. Comme si il n'existait plus, il était relégué au second plan.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il s'était surpris à repenser à une phrase que Marlene McKinnon avait dit en heure d'étude il y a deux ans. « L'homme était le brouillon, la femme est le chef d'œuvre ». Au début, Sirius avait rit. Et aujourd'hui, cette phrase prenait tout son sens, mais avec des acteurs différents. Il était le brouillon, l'essai, et Regulus était le chef d'œuvre, la perfection. Du moins aux yeux de ses parents. Lui ne voyait que ce faux-frère, celui qui faisait passer les intérêts de la famille avant lui. Quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux le jour où Regulus a été envoyé à Serpentard.

Regulus fixait son frère dans le blanc des yeux, un torrent de haine se déversant dans ses veines. Si Sirius était la risée de la famille, ce n'était certainement pas son problème. Il n'avait qu'à être à Serpentard, comme tout Black qui se respecte.

Un elfe apporta le dessert, et Sirius l'engloutit en quelques minutes. Regulus conversait avec son père sur le cours du gallion. Il en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement de la table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une personne se rua dans les escaliers, fou de colère.

- SIRIUS ORION BLACK, mugit son père.

« Et voilà que les ennuis commencent, songea Sirius avec amertume. »

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Remus John Lupin débarrassait la table, tandis que son père lançait des sorts sur la vaisselle pour qu'elle se lave toute seule. Il jeta un regard à son fils, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'emporter plusieurs choses à la fois, et l'aida à l'aide de quelques _Accio. _

- Merci, papa, dit Remus avec reconnaissance.

- Va mettre les assiettes, je vais sortir le gâteau du four...

Remus repartit alors avec trois assiettes, leur fléreur sur les talons.

- Oh, Kiche, pousse-toi... Allez, pousse-toi, je vais tomb... Argh !

Il était tombé à la renverse, lâchant les assiettes de ce fait. Il les rattrapa au dernier moment, et poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Sa mère avait horreur qu'on casse sa très jolie porcelaine.

- Bons réflexes, mon fils ! le congratula son père tandis que Remus riait, nerveux, en se roulant à moitié par terre, serrant toujours les assiettes contre son torse.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Après l'entretien aux Deux Balais, Ally et Eve avaient transplané au Chemin de Traverse, où elles avaient loué une chambre du Chaudron Baveur pour passer le mois d'août dans le monde sorcier.

La première semaine, Eve ne sortait pas beaucoup, préférant la compagnie de ses livres à celle des humains. Elle passait son temps dans la boutique de Florian Fortarôme, attablée devant une glace d'une taille démesurée, demandant de nouvelles saveurs chaque jour, tout en lisant ses épais ouvrages. Elle avait peur d'être en retard sur le programme de la cinquième année. Ally, elle, rendait visite à de nombreuses connaissances, et avait fait faire de nouvelles robes sur mesure pour toutes les saisons. Elle ne changerait cependant pas de style vestimentaire, conservant ses bottes en cuir à gros talons et ses corsets assortis. Elle songeait à établir un programme pour l'année à venir. Alors, avec Eve, elles étudiaient, à l'ombre, levant le nez de temps à autre pour regarder les passants et se jeter des regards équivoques, mues par une envie de se nourrir sans précédente.

Leur festin attendrait, cependant, car lors de la deuxième semaine, un mercredi matin, Eve reçut sa lettre.

_Collège Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie  
__Directeur : Albus Dumbledore  
__Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
__Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Chère Miss Savinova,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_Pour rappel, la rentrée est fixée au 1er septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai n°9 ¾ à onze heures précises._

_Lors de certains week-ends, les élèves de cinquième année auront la possibilité de visiter le village de Pré-au-Lard. A cet effet, vous voudrez bien faire signer par un parent ou toute autre personne responsable l'autorisation de sortie ci-jointe._

_Veuillez croire, chère Miss Savinova, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall  
__Directrice-adjointe_

- Bon, eh bien... Il va être temps de sortir, annonça Ally en parcourant la liste des fournitures.

- Maintenant ?

- Ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire, Eve chérie.

Eve haussa les épaules et se saisit de sa cape. Elle prit soin de rabattre sa capuche et enfila des gants et son écharpe, imitée par Ally, qui s'extasia un instant devant le miroir crasseux de la penderie. Eve leva les yeux au ciel, et la saisit par la manche. Elles descendirent les escaliers, et, une fois arrivées à la taverne, saluèrent Tom, et sortirent du Chaudron Baveur, arrivant dans la rue baignée de soleil.

- Il ne me manque plus que la baguette magique, annonça Eve une fois leurs emplettes terminées.

Elles partirent donc en direction du très célèbre vendeur de baguettes Ollivander, et ôtèrent leur capuchon une fois à l'abri du soleil. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans la boutique, selon leur flair, mais, cette personne se trouvait encore dans son arrière boutique. Alors Ally s'éclaircit la voix, et la personne se montra.

Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme aux grands yeux pâles, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier d'un violet sombre.

- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Puis, une fois qu'il vit Eve, il fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'ai pas souvenance de vous avoir vendu une baguette auparavant... Et vous ne m'avez pas l'air d'entrer en première année.

- Je... J'entre en cinquième année. J'ai un léger décalage du fait de ma condition. J'aurais du venir il y a vingt-trois ans déjà.

Le vieil homme fronça encore les sourcils et dirigea son regard vers la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière Eve. Son visage s'éclaira.

- Ah oui, oui... Varlamevna Savinova. Vous avez les yeux de votre père, mais ressemblez en tous points à votre mère, ma chère... Même le nom. Je pensais qu'il vous était arrivé un tragique accident, mais finalement... Bon, allons-y. De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ?

- Euh... Je suis gauchère.

Ollivander prit les mesures d'Eve avec un mètre ruban enchanté, puis il se dirigea vers les nombreuses étagères présentes dans sa boutique et empila plusieurs longues boites. Ally s'était assise sur un tabouret à côté d'une table surchargée de boites, en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce.

- Voyons... Bois d'ébène et crin de licorne, 24,25 centimètres, très souple... Essayez.

Eve agita la baguette en direction d'une mouche qui s'enflamma et retomba lamentablement sur le comptoir où était appuyé le marchand de baguettes.

- Non, dit le vieil homme en lui arrachant presque la baguette des mains. Celle-ci, peut être ? Bois de hêtre, plume de phénix, 28,5 cm, facile à manier, relativement souple...

Eve réessaya, sans grand succès. Elle essaya ainsi une dizaine de baguettes, et, comme le désespoir commençait à la gagner, Ollivander ouvrit la dernière boîte et lui tendit une baguette aux couleurs claires.

- Celle-ci ? En sapin, avec ventricule de dragon, 31,75 centimètres, inflexible.

Quand Eve se saisit de la baguette, une grande chaleur l'envahit, et elle sût que c'était la bonne quand elle croisa le regard d'Ally. C'était comme si le champ de ses possibilités s'étendait à l'infini. Elle sourit, imitée par Ollivander.

- Vous serez appelée à vivre longtemps, jeune fille. Les baguettes de sapin sont réputées être les baguettes des survivants, d'après mon grand-père. Mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin d'un supplément de vie, termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Cela fera sept gallions.

Eve fronça les sourcils à cette insinuation pour le moins étrange. Elles repartirent en souhaitant une bonne journée à Garrick Ollivander, après avoir remis correctement leurs robes.

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un hibou ? demanda Eve à Ally alors qu'elles remontaient la grande rue. Et un balai ?

- D'accord pour le hibou, affirma-t-elle. Mais pour le balai... Euh, tu n'as pas le vertige ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je t'ai élevée, je remarque tout, ma chérie, fit simplement Ally en poussant la porte de la « Ménagerie magique », déclenchant une petite sonnette. Allez, va choisir ton strigiforme.

Elle entra, suivie de peu par Eve qui regardait partout, quelque peu intimidée par les hiboux qui lui jetaient des regards courroucés. Il y avait également des chats dans des paniers et des crapauds dans un gigantesque terrarium au fond de la vitrine. Ally se demandait si elle n'avait pas besoin d'un hibou elle aussi. Elle avisa les plus gros et se dit qu'elle remettrait son achat à plus tard. Finalement, quand elle se tourna vers Eve, elle la vit en train d'appeler un hibou moyen duc au plumage gris et blanc. L'oiseau vint obligeamment se poser sur son bras.

- Alors le moyen duc, ça fera quinze gallions, déclara la vendeuse avec un sourire aimable. Vous voulez du Miamhibou aussi ?

Ally acquiesça, en continuant de regarder les gros hiboux.

- Excusez-moi, pour les longs-courrier, ce sont bien les grands au fond, là bas ?

- Tout à fait. Ceux-ci sont à trente gallions, ajouta la femme en remettant un chat dans son panier. Mais si vous voulez envoyer vraiment loin, je vous conseille les grands ducs, pas les effraies. Pour les gros paquets, c'est pareil. Mais si ce n'est qu'occasionnel, allez plutôt confier vos envois à la poste, les grands ducs s'ennuient lorsqu'ils doivent délivrer dans le village voisin, termina-t-elle en fourrant le nouvel hibou d'Eve dans sa cage.

Ally pensa à suivre son conseil. Elle avisa une dernière fois les grands ducs et les chouettes lapones et quitta la boutique, Eve sur ses talons avec son nouveau compagnon dans les bras.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir un balai ?

Eve acquiesça du chef.

La troisième semaine, elle se risqua à se promener seule sur le Chemin de Traverse quand Ally fut partie. Elle se paya une glace et après l'avoir dégustée, elle ressentit l'impérieuse envie de visiter les autres boutiques de la grande rue. Elle reposa son _Mensuel de la Métamorphose _sur la table, fit un signe au glacier, et se rendit tout naturellement à la papeterie, où elle s'offrit un bel assortiment de plumes avec de l'encre violette.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

- Bon, alors le vieux fou devrait nous avoir affecté un compartiment...

- Il avait dit en tête de train, ajouta Eve en traînant sa grosse valise dans la gare bondée de monde.

- Dans ce cas... Passe la première, dit Ally en lui indiquant la barrière. Tu fonces droit sur elle, et si tu as peur, tu cours très vite.

Eve déglutit. Elle hissa sa malle sur un chariot et posa la cage d'Arthas, son hibou, à côté de son chaudron. Elle jeta un regard alentour pour s'assurer qu'aucun moldu ne regardait, et fonça. Au lieu de ressentir le violent choc de la collision auquel elle s'attendait, elle arriva sur un quai bondé de jeunes sorciers et leur parents, et ressentit un frémissement chaud dans l'air. Elle vérifia que sa capuche était toujours en place, se demandant si ce n'était pas le soleil qui commençait à la brûler.

- Tu ressens leur magie, lui murmura son aînée qui venait d'arriver.

- C'est normal que ça se manifeste sous la forme d'un courant chaud ?

Ally opina.

- Avance vers la locomotive, on va essayer de trouver notre wagon.

Eve bouscula par inadvertance un garçon, qui la regarda étrangement. Elle sentit vaguement son regard brûlant sur elle, mais préféra continuer sa route. « Pas d'esclandre le premier jour » lui avait dit sa chaperonne avant de partir.

- Ça doit être là...

Le compartiment était spacieux et la vitre était fumée et rehaussée de sortes de pare-soleils. Il y en avait même sur la vitre de la porte coulissante. Le compartiment était ainsi isolé de toute lumière naturelle. Ally testa l'étanchéité des filtres en ôtant un de ses gants, et autorisa Eve à déposer ses bagages.

- Ingénieux, comme système, commenta la plus âgée.

Après avoir hissé leurs valises dans les filets à bagages, elles s'assirent sur les banquettes et ôtèrent leurs protections. Eve regardait distraitement les gens sur le quai, et Ally avait sorti un livre.

- On va rester combien de temps dans le train ?

- Plus ou moins neuf heures. Il faudrait que tu me prêtes Arthas, j'ai quelques petites choses à dire à Dumbledore.

- Prends-le, répondit la jeune fille en continuant son observation.

Le train commençait à bouger, les parents au dehors faisaient de grands signes à leurs enfants.

Ally se saisit d'une plume et d'un flacon contenant de l'encre, ainsi qu'un rouleau de parchemin. Elle s'appuya sur son livre, mais ne sût par quoi commencer.

_Albus,_

_Nous sommes dans le Poudlard Express. Le système de pare-soleils est très ingénieux, emprunté aux lunettes de soleil Moldues, j'imagine ?_

_Je te saurai gré de bien vouloir modifier le nom d'Eve, il ne faudra pas que son véritable nom soit divulgué, d'autant plus que tu m'as parlé d'élèves traquant les Nés Moldus. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils pensent qu'elle en est une parce qu'elle est supposée être partie de Poudlard il y a longtemps et qu'aucune personne de son nom n'a fait sa scolarité ici depuis presque un demi siècle. Pas que je doute de ses capacités à se défendre, loin de là, mais des meurtres de non-humains dans ton école feraient mauvais genre, non ?_

_Je t'avais notifié qu'Eve était la fille de Natalia Varlamevna Savinova dite Natacha. Quelque soit la raison, ou la folie, même la torture, son identité ne doit pas être divulguée. Brûle ce message après lecture. Je t'en dirai plus à Poudlard._

_Je crois que, dorénavant, cette mesure doit s'appliquer._

_Change son nom sur le parchemin, elle se nommera Evelyn Bleeker._

_Je transplanerai directement devant les grilles avec Eve, sitôt arrivées à Pré-au-Lard. J'espère bon accueil de tes Aurors, après tout, usurper mon identité est chose quasiment impossible. Je serai présente au banquet, je tiens à voir la Répartition d'Eve et à m'habituer à la présence d'autant d'humains. Rien de mieux qu'un bain de foule, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Nous avons pensé à nous nourrir._

_Amitiés,_

_A. B._

- Evelyn Bleeker ? lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

Eve releva la tête et lui rendit son sourire.

Ally se relut, et, satisfaite, referma le flacon et essuya sa plume. Elle attacha le rouleau à la patte d'Arthas et remit un de ses gants pour lancer l'animal au dehors.

Quand elle referma la vitre et se retourna, elle vit un grand garçon qui se tenait sur le seuil du compartiment.

- Euh... Oui ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

- Les autres compartiments sont pleins, alors mes amis et moi, on s'est dit qu'on pouvait venir vous tenir compagnie, termina-t-il avec un sourire radieux.

- Oh... Eh bien... Entrez, allez-y.

Le garçon entra le premier et hissa sa valise dans les filets. Il portait une robe de sorcier noire, et un écusson rouge et or ornait sa poitrine. Ses amis aussi arboraient la même tenue, sauf deux, un garçon à l'air fatigué, celui-là même qu'Eve avait bousculé, et une fille rousse aux jolis yeux verts. Ils étaient encore en tenue moldue.

Le premier garçon s'assit à côté d'Eve.

- Je m'appelle James Potter. Voici Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, la superbe Lily Evans et Marlene McKinnon. Un autre ami va venir d'ici quelques minutes, termina-t-il en essuyant ses lunettes rondes avec un pan de sa cape.

Ils s'installèrent en silence.

- Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà vues à Poudlard, dit le garçon à l'air fatigué. Vous entrez en quelle année ?

C'était le garçon nommé Remus. Ally se figea.

- En cinquième, annonça Eve distraitement en récupérant le livre d'Ally qui avait glissé.

Celle-ci ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de le fixer. Il y avait une certaine tension dans l'air.

- Et tu t'appelles comment ?

- Evelyn Bleeker. Eve, pour les intimes.

- Tu sais dans quelle maison tu iras ?

- Pas vraiment, admit-elle avec un sourire.

- Remus, dit la rousse nommée Lily. On devrait aller dans le compartiment des préfets dans un quart d'heure. Je vais aller me changer, termina-t-elle en attrapant son sac et en se levant.

Remus acquiesça, tandis que James et Sirius sortaient un jeu d'échec version sorcier customisé à grand renfort de peinture rouge et or. Ally se détendit, mais resta sur ses gardes, gardant Remus Lupin dans son champ de vision. Si Eve allait chez les Griffons, elle devrait la mettre en garde. A moins que celui-ci ne soit à Serpentard, ou Serdaigle. Poufsouffle peut être.

« Non, pas Poufsouffle. Quoique... »

Eve ne semblait pas avoir remarqué de présence étrangère et lisait sereinement « le Quidditch à travers les âges ». Elle avait ôté sa cape de voyage et s'était étalée paresseusement sur la banquette quand Ally avait jeté le hibou au dehors.

Le chariot à confiseries passa, et les garçons en profitèrent pour acheter tout un tas de sucreries. Eve demanda une boite de Couinesouris en sucre et une patacitrouille.

Ally inspira profondément, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas réellement besoin, et ferma les yeux. Puis, elle s'adossa à la paroi du train et tendit ses jambes sur la banquette. Elle les croisa, posa son chapeau sur sa figure de manière à ce qu'il cache la lumière du lustre et rangea ses mains sous ses aisselles.

- Bonne nuit, jeunes gens.

« Du repos, voilà... »

Ally senti vaguement la torpeur caractéristique de son sommeil l'envahir. Elle garda cependant ses sens en alerte.

Eve qui tourne une page, James Potter qui murmure à un pion de bouger en C4, Sirius Black qui le prend et Remus Lupin qui frottait les trous de sa robe avec le bout de sa baguette magique, dans l'espoir fou qu'ils se referment.

La dénommée Lily entra dans le compartiment, et fit signe à Remus, qui se leva et partit à sa suite. Marlene McKinnon prétexta avoir des amis à rencontrer, ce qui libéra un peu de place dans le compartiment. Elle sentit le regard de James Potter qui la détaillait. Puis, quelque chose chuta, et le bruit caractéristique des pages qui se froissent parvint aux oreilles d'Ally, qui ôta son couvre chef prestement. Elle vit Eve dans une sorte de torpeur, les yeux clos, immobile.

- Eve ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Les garçons sursautèrent. Jusqu'à présent, la jeune femme n'avait pas prononcé de véritable phrase, et entendre sa voix fraîche mais douce leur fit l'effet d'une douche glacée. Ils frémirent depuis la racine des cheveux au bout de leurs orteils. Elle s'accroupit auprès de la plus jeune, qui s'était, pourrait-on penser, endormie. Sa position n'était pas vraiment naturelle. Eve se mit à trembler.

- Eve, reprit Ally en secouant légèrement son épaule. Hé...

Mais Eve ne se réveilla pas. Alors son aînée soupira, et la gifla si fort qu'elle fut propulsée jusque sur les genoux de James Potter. Elle papillonna des yeux un instant, s'habituant à la lumière artificielle.

- Mais que...

- Tu étais... Enfin, tu vois, termina-t-elle en jetant un regard aux garçons qui les observaient, bouche bée.

- Ah...

Ally ramassa le livre et le fourra dans son sac sans ménagement.

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de me regarder avec vos airs bovins ? asséna-t-elle, sèchement.

Eve sembla se rendre compte de sa position et pâlit violemment, tandis que Lily Evans entrait de nouveau dans le compartiment. Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois à la vue du spectacle et rougit à son tour, sa peau jurant furieusement avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Eve se redressa, avec un sourire d'excuse à l'adresse de James.

- Euh...

- Lily, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Et que crois-tu que je crois ? rétorqua cette dernière.

- Eh bien, je crois que tu crois que j'étais avec Eve en train de...

- Je ne crois rien, Potter. Ou peut être que si, je crois que tu essayes de te justifier alors que ça n'en est pas la peine. Quant à toi, Evelyn, je te suggère de ne pas trop traîner avec _ceux-là_ (elle désigna Sirius et James du pouce) si tu ne veux pas terminer dans une de leurs blagues stupides. J'étais venue te chercher, le professeur McGonagall t'a demandée.

Eve haussa les épaules et se saisit de sa cape de voyage.

- Tu n'en auras pas besoin, on ne va pas sauter du train, dit la préfète, sceptique.

- Eh bien moi, je crois bien au contraire que j'en aurai besoin, répliqua la brune avec un sourire gentil.

Remus Lupin arrivait à son tour, et ouvrit la porte du compartiment.

- Mesdames, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de libérer le passage...

Il se pressa contre la porte pour les laisser passer, puis il entra à son tour et referma derrière lui.

- Pourquoi est-elle partie emmitouflée dans sa cape de voyage ?

- Elle est très... Sensible, prétexta Ally en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il rougit sous ses yeux inquisiteurs, et bafouilla quelque chose.

- Désolée, je n'ai pas entendu.

- Rien, dit-il précipitamment en s'asseyant. Nous n'avons pas été vraiment présentés, je crois. Remus Lupin, Gryffondor.

- Ally Bleeker, prof.

James tourna la tête si violemment qu'on entendit ses cervicales craquer. Sirius laissa tomber sa chocogrenouille qui en profita pour tenter de fuir. Elle fut rattrapée par la vampire immobile d'une main experte, avant d'être engloutie aussi sec.

- Vous êtes prof ?

- Che viens de le dire, fit remarquer Ally, la bouche pleine.

- Mais vous... Enfin, vous... Je veux dire, se reprit Sirius. Vous êtes jeune, on pensait que vous étiez une septième !

- Alors vous êtes la mère d'Eve ?

- Pas vraiment. On va dire que je m'occupe d'elle.

- Sa sœur ?

- Sa marraine ? renchérit James.

- Ça suffit les questions ! se renfrogna l'intéressée. Mangez vos dragées et fichez-moi la paix.

Ils se jetèrent un regard équivoque, alors qu'elle se rallongeait sur sa banquette.

Non, Ally Bleeker n'allait pas être leur professeur préférée. Elle était bien trop grognon pour ça.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Le reste du voyage se déroula plus ou moins sans encombre, le professeur Bleeker s'étant endormie. Sirius Black en avait profité pour la regarder, quand James était parti à la recherche de Lily.

C'était une très belle jeune femme, grande et mince, vêtue d'une sorte de combinaison en cuir mat, de bottes noires à semelles épaisses avec des lacets et des lanières multiples, et d'un corset du même acabit, qui devait sans doute faire office de protection. Elle avait également une longue veste de cuir cintrée qui lui servait d'oreiller.

« Cette prof est sûrement paranoïaque... Qui pourrait l'attaquer, dans Poudlard ? »

Sirius remarqua une ceinture fine soutenant une flasque et ce qui devait être un poignard. Le professeur Bleeker remua un peu, et une mèche de cheveux sombres barra son visage de porcelaine.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle... »

S'il avait dû lui donner un âge, il aurait été bien embarrassé. Dix-huit ans, peut être. Vingt probablement.

Des lèvres pleines, un nez fin. Sa peau diaphane était d'une pâleur certaine, sans toutefois que son teint soit crayeux. Elle avait l'air douce, tiède, agréable au toucher, telle une peau de pêche, ou la peau d'un bébé. Sirius aurait aimé pouvoir toucher cet organe sensoriel avec la pulpe de ses doigts, il aurait embrassé ses joues tendres, frotté ses lèvres contre les siennes, pulpeuses, roses, il aurait caressé ce front si beau, ce visage si parfait...

_Si seulement il pouvait toucher ne serait-ce qu'une infime parcelle de sa peau..._

Inconsciemment, il avait tendu la main vers la jeune femme, et il était arrivé à quelques millimètres, _plus que quelques millimètres, Sirius_...

Son corps tout entier était un véritable appel à la luxure. Sirius sentit une vague douleur à son entrejambe mais n'y prêta pas attention. Tout son être semblait mobilisé vers un seul but : toucher cette étrange créature. C'était comme si il n'avait plus le contrôle de lui même.

Mais elle bondit, quelque chose au poing, glacé, en direction de sa tempe. Sirius ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il savait que ça pouvait blesser. Il se figea net, et toute la pression retomba d'un coup. Son cœur tomba comme une pierre au fond de sa poitrine, froid comme la glace. Si un visage pouvait personnifier la mort et si un regard pouvait tuer, à ce moment précis il les avait tous deux devant lui.

- T'approche pas ! gronda-t-elle sèchement.

Il frémit d'horreur et leva lentement les mains au niveau de son visage en signe de paix. Elle continua à le fixer d'un regard flamboyant.

- Euh.. Pardon... C'est juste que je... J'ai un peu perdu le contrôle, se justifia-t-il en bégayant.

- J'aurais pu te tuer, sombre idiot, rétorqua-t-elle, la voix toujours aussi sombre, en rangeant son arme.

- Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait, alors tout va bien.

« Complètement paranoïaque. »

Sirius se détendit difficilement après ça. La douceur était devenue une cruauté affichée et sans pitié l'espace d'un instant, mais il en restait terrifié.

Après quelques minutes, il essaya de converser avec sa voisine.

- Alors, euh... Vous êtes professeur de Défense, c'est ça ?

- Grand dieu, non !

Elle s'esclaffa, puis partit dans un rire franc, incontrôlable. Sirius trouva ce rire très beau. Mais il se gifla mentalement et se demanda quel type de professeur elle pouvait être.

- Désolée, c'est les nerfs... J'ai justement refusé ce poste à Dumbledore.

- Alors qu'enseignez-vous ?

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Où sont vos amis ?

- Remus est dans le compartiment des préfets, avec Lily, James est sans doute en train de camper le pas de leur porte, Marlene est avec des amis, et Peter a du se perdre.

- Peter ?

- Un de nos amis qui devait nous rejoindre.

Miss Bleeker acquiesça. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre, et soupira. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, afin de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tignasse.

Sirius pensa qu'elle avait une très jolie couleur de cheveux. Quelque part entre le noir et le chocolat. Avec un peu d'acajou, peut être. Il se mit des claques mentales, et se demanda s'il était normal qu'elle lui fasse cet effet. Il remettrait ses pérégrinations à plus tard, car un hibou frappait de son bec contre le carreau. Il vit la jeune femme se lever et prendre quelque chose dans sa poche avant d'ouvrir et de refermer la vitre aussi sec. Le hibou eut juste le temps de sauter à l'intérieur, toutes ses plumes ébouriffées par le vent.

Il lui jeta un regard de reproche, avant de tendre la patte. Elle ne se fit pas prier et décrocha le parchemin, tout en jetant du Miamhibou au moyen duc qui s'était posé sur sa cage.

- Quelle rapidité, commenta la jeune femme. En moins de trois heures, aller et retour à Poudlard... Voyons...

Elle décacheta le volumineux rouleau tout en cherchant quelque chose dans son sac d'un air distrait. Quand elle eût trouvé, elle se mura dans son silence, en croquant dans sa tablette de chocolat. Puis, elle prit une plume et de l'encre.

Sirius, lui, avait sorti la Gazette du Sorcier et parcourait la Une. Des images sanglantes lui sautèrent aux yeux, mais son esprit était focalisé sur les yeux bleus azur de la personne à côté de lui. Des yeux glacés, mais qui brûlaient comme les feux de l'enfer. Sirius était persuadé que s'il se concentrait, il les verrait distinctement et se consumerait de l'intérieur. Il les avait entraperçus il y a quelques minutes, quand elle l'avait... Menacé. Sur le coup, il avait compris pourquoi Remus s'était senti mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal.

Puis, il pensa à sa journée. Non, aujourd'hui n'avait pas été une journée ordinaire. Tout d'abord parce que son frère lui avait dit bonjour en se levant, bien qu'il eut un sursaut de dégoût par la suite, et ensuite parce que sa mère avait été courtoise avec lui. Courtoise, oui, pas venimeuse ou éructante, ni insultante, ni méprisante. Courtoise.

Peut être était-ce l'effet de la rentrée. Peut être qu'elle avait été courtoise parce qu'il allait bientôt partir et qu'elle aurait la paix. Et peut être que Regulus...

« Peut être... »

Ensuite, il rencontrait cette femme, qui se disait professeur.

« Mais professeur de quoi ? Aucun prof n'est parti à la retraite l'an dernier... »

Il secoua la tête. « Plus tard... »

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oh... Euh... Des meurtres de sorciers Nés-Moldus, et de Moldus tout court, commença Sirius. Et un petit garçon qui a été retrouvé éventré au Ministère de la Magie. Il a été... Agressé, et brûlé, avant d'être sauvagement assassiné. Quelle horreur...

- Charmant, commenta la jeune femme en roulant son parchemin.

- _Charmant _? répéta le jeune homme, incrédule.

Elle l'ignora.

- Quand arrivons-nous ?

- Il reste quatre heures de trajet.

- Bien.

- Je vais... Pipi...

- Bien, répéta-t-elle.

Sirius se leva et sortit du compartiment, laissant Miss Bleeker dans ses réflexions. Voilà qu'il perdait les pédales devant elle. _Pipi_... « Depuis quand tu t'es réduit à de telles bassesses, se morigéna-t-il. »

En chemin, il croisa Rogue et son nez crochu. Il ricana.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Ally soupira quand la porte se referma derrière lui. Il avait essayé de s'approcher d'elle. De la _toucher_.

« Pauvre fou. »

Après tout, ce n'était pas son problème si cet adolescent souhaitait mourir. Le sang des enfants est nettement plus délicieux, enfin, tant qu'il n'est pas dévoré par les hormones. Et encore que, arrivés à l'adolescence, les jeunes hommes et femmes ont bien meilleur goût que leurs aînés. Ally avait pu voir sa carotide palpiter quand elle l'avait braqué. Elle aurait aimé croquer dedans, lécher, suçoter ce sang, le voir dépérir, se nourrir de son agonie...

Son aura avait trop d'influence sur lui, aussi préféra-t-elle s'abstenir de l'approcher à l'avenir. L'hypnose « naturelle » avait du bon, selon le point de vue. Mais elle pouvait être fatale aux humains imprudents. Aussi, elle préféra ne pas mordre d'élèves cette année, bien que cette idée fût des plus alléchantes.

« Allez dors, bougre d'ânesse. Laisse le petit vomir ses tripes si ça l'arrange. »

Ally ferma les yeux et s'endormit, rêvant d'enfants massacrés et de carotides palpitantes.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

- Revenez me voir, à l'occasion... Même si vous n'êtes pas à Gryffondor, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Eve le lui rendit.

- Bien sûr.

- Faites bon voyage, Miss Bleeker.

McGonagall tourna les talons et repartit dans le sens inverse. Eve se faufila dans le compartiment spécial, et y trouva Ally endormie, le sourire au lèvres. Elle la regarda avec tendresse. Ally avait toujours veillé sur elle, elle se devait d'en faire de même quand elle se reposait.

- Tu comptes camper ici, ou bien tu bouges ? grogna une voix derrière elle.

- Oh. J'avance. Je regardais juste la façon dont elle dort.

Sirius Black jeta un œil à l'intérieur.

- Ah, ouais... Elle est comment, comme prof ?

- Eh bien... Elle est compétente. Enfin, elle a fait toute mon éducation, alors...

- Ça ne m'avance pas.

- Elle est compétente, te dis-je, rétorqua Eve. Et tu le verras toi-même si tu l'as cette année.

- Si je l'ai ?

- Si tu l'as.

- Tu es bien énigmatique.

- Toujours. Il faut bien un peu de mystère.

Elle s'assit calmement et le regarda avec un petit sourire. Il était joli garçon, se dit-elle, mais résolument pas son genre.

- Et si tu me parlais des maisons ?

- Des maisons, vraiment ? dit Sirius en levant un sourcil.

- Oui.

- Bon, eh bien... Il y a en tout quatre maison, qui ont pour nom Gryffondor (il tapota son écusson d'un air fier), Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Serdaigle est généralement destinée aux sages et aux amoureux des études. Poufsouffle est la maison des fidèles et des travailleurs. Gryffondor (cette fois-ci il bomba le torse, et Eve le regarda, amusée), la maison de la hardiesse, du courage. Et Serpentard, la maison des manipulateurs, couards, lâches, pernicieux, vils...

- Tu n'as pas l'air de les apprécier beaucoup, le coupa-t-elle.

- Toute ma famille y était, et y est toujours, grogna-t-il. Et je les hais.

- Je vois. Comme tu ne peux pas haïr ouvertement ta famille, tu haïs les Serpentard, et ta famille par procuration.

- Hum, grommela-t-il avec humeur.

Il sortit une pâtisserie de son sac à dos et quelques bonbons.

- Tu en veux ?

- Non, merci, déclara Eve avec une mine de dégoût.

Elle ne voulait pas devenir accro comme sa tutrice.

- Tu as tort, c'est délicieux.

Il mâchonna ses bonbons avec un sourire bienheureux, tout en regardant Eve.

- Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas ta mère, ou ta sœur ?

- Sûre. Pourquoi cette question absurde ?

- Parce que tu es très jolie toi aussi, et que tu lui ressembles un peu, remarqua Sirius, faisant pâlir Eve. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es toute pâle.

Elle acquiesça vivement, et s'approcha de la vitre pour contempler le paysage.

- On est toujours en Angleterre ?

- Bien sûr.

Il marqua une pause.

- Tu comptes me sortir d'autres banalités de ce genre encore longtemps ?

- Tu comptes manger ces choses ragoûtantes encore longtemps ?

Sirius ne répondit pas, jetant ainsi un silence lourd dans le compartiment. On entendait plus que le bruit des rails et des roues sous le train.

Il continua à manger ses sucreries en silence. Où était passé James ? Et pourquoi Eve le regardait comme si elle voulait le... Manger ? Si elle avait faim, il n'y pouvait rien. Il lui avait proposé des bonbons et elle avait refusé. Tant pis pour elle.

Bon sang, où était James ?

- Si tu avais faim, il aurait suffit d'accepter mes bonbons.

Eve rit. Encore un rire merveilleux, qui n'avait rien à envier à son aînée. Quoique, Sirius trouvait le rire de Miss Bleeker Senior plus beau.

- Je n'ai pas faim de bonbons.

- Alors tu attendras le banquet. Je vais chercher mes amis, cela fait trop longtemps qu'ils sont partis...

James entra sur ces paroles, l'air maussade.

- Je suis de retour ! grommela-t-il. Remus est avec McGonagall, et Lily m'a encore giflé, regarde.

Il tendit sa jour si près de Sirius qu'il dut reculer.

- Ça va, je te crois, dit-il précipitamment. Tu as trouvé Pet' ?

- Ouais, il était avec un gars de Poufsouffle. Ils jouaient aux Bavboules. Il a dit qu'il arriverait quand la partie serait terminée. Il s'était perdu au début et ce Finch l'a prit sous son aile.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Bon, d'accord... James, une partie d'échecs ?

James acquiesça, remettant les pièces à leurs places.

Le train arriva lorsque leur partie s'acheva. Eve réveilla sa chaperonne, qui s'ébroua avant de se lever. Elle enfila sa veste en cuir et prit son sac à dos.

Le professeur McGonagall arriva.

- Vous pouvez sortir, mesdemoiselles.

Miss Bleeker accueillit cette nouvelle avec un sourire. Ensuite, elle agrippa le bras d'Eve, et annonça :

- Messieurs, nous vous laissons.

Avant de les faire se disperser, telles deux brumes, devant le regard abasourdi des deux adolescents.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Elles atterrirent à quelques mètres des grilles, accueillies aussitôt par un Auror aux cheveux longs et au regard perçant qui les menaça de sa baguette, suivi par deux de ses acolytes.

- Bonsoir, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda Ally avec un sourire carnassier.

- Auror Mason. Tyler Mason. Vous êtes Ally et Evelyn Bleeker ?

- Bien deviné. Devons-nous prendre racine ici, ou bien pouvons nous entrer ?

- Allez-y. Je m'assurais juste de la longueur de vos canines, plaisanta l'Auror, un peu plus détendu mais pas rassuré pour un sou. On nous avait dit que vous arriveriez avec des capuches.

- Il fait nuit, Mr Mason, fit remarquer Eve.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

- Très juste. Vous avez accès à la première porte, il vous faudra ensuite l'autorisation des autres Aurors pour accéder au reste du château.

- Merci, Mr Mason.

Ally fit marcher Eve devant elle, et elles passèrent les grilles. La plus jeune sentit qu'elles avaient traversé une sorte de champ magnétique. Peut être une barrière magique. Elles se mirent à courir, de manière à ne devenir plus qu'une brise. En chemin, Eve avoua qu'elle aurait préféré transplaner plutôt qu'endurer la compagnie de ces humains. Elle avait du se retenir de mordre un garçon, et avait été obligée de leur faire la conversation, en plus de devoir se comporter comme une adolescente de quinze ans.

-Je te l'avais dit, la sermonna la plus âgée. Écoute-moi la prochaine fois, au lieu d'insister. Et nourris-toi plus à l'avenir, je ne veux pas d'autres malaises comme au début du voyage.

Ally poussa les portes de Poudlard, et fit signe à la jeune fille de la suivre. Elles furent accueillies par d'autres Aurors, mais, avant de se faire à nouveau contrôler, Albus Dumbledore les héla depuis le haut du grand escalier en marbre.

- Ally !

- Albus, sourit celle-ci.

Le vieil homme descendit les marches rapidement, et la vampire eût peur qu'il tombât et se cassât quelque membre. Mais il n'en fut rien. Arrivé en bas, il lui donna une accolade. La jeune femme se remit à penser qu'elle préférait l'odeur du sang des enfants à celle de celui des seniors.

- Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

- Fort bien, merci. Nous avons rencontré certains de tes élèves. Je n'ai pas été voir dans les autres compartiments.

- Bien, bien, affirma Dumbledore. Eve, tu devras aller à la Cérémonie de Répartition avec les première année. Le Choixpeau te donnera une maison, en espérant que tu ne le rendes pas fou. Le professeur McGonagall ne va pas tarder à arriver, attends-la ici, s'il te plaît.

Eve sourit et répondit par l'affirmative. Elles avancèrent vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

- Les élèves devraient arriver d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Vos bagages arriveront avec eux. Je te montrerai tes appartements après le banquet, précisa Dumbledore.

- Et concernant ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- En commande. Cela devrait arriver demain matin, à l'heure du courrier.

- Parfait. J'appliquerai les mesures nécessaires au château cette nuit, quand tout le monde sera bien au chaud dans son lit. Envoie-moi un elfe vers vingt-trois heures, un coup de main ne sera pas de refus.

Dumbledore acquiesça, puis il ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle et s'avança vers la table des professeurs. Mais, voyant qu'il n'était pas suivi, il se retourna vers les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient restées sur le seuil.

- Oh, j'oubliais... Entre donc.

Ally soupira devant tant de négligence. Elle vint s'asseoir à la droite du siège du directeur. Les portes se refermèrent sur Eve qui conversait avec le professeur McGonagall, fraîchement arrivée.

Les élèves les plus âgés entrèrent quand elle sortit de sa rêverie. Et puis, elle sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

- Dis-moi, Albus... Qui est Remus Lupin ?

* * *

Chapitre un peu plat, long et fadasse. Pas mon meilleur texte, je crois.

Mais oui, qui est Remus Lupin ?!

Patience, très chère, tu le sauras bien assez vite.

Qui est vraiment Eve ? Dans quelle maison va-t-elle aller ? Et comment se passera le premier cours d'Ally ? Bien, mal ?

Et qu'a-t-elle demandé à Dumbledore ?

La suite au prochain chapitre, qui sera publié un peu avant Noël si tout va bien.  
En attendant, l'auteur aimerait avoir quelques avis, savoir si vous aimez et si vous continuerez à suivre, ou si vous trouvez ça bof et si vous arrêtez tous là, auquel cas elle aussi s'arrêtera là.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Les deux Bleeker

Voilà donc le chapitre 3, fraîchement achevé. Éternelle insatisfaite que je suis, je préfère vous le livrer tel quel plutôt que de tout recommencer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Les deux Bleeker.**

- Je suis curieux de voir où Eve ira.

- Ne change pas de sujet, _gamin_, déclara la vampire en se servant à boire.

Dumbledore soupira.

- Eh bien, Remus Lupin est... Il est un loup garou. C'est le seul élève de sa condition que j'ai accepté ici. Avec Eve, bien sûr. Disons que les autres enfants de son âge ont des parents moins tolérants et qu'ils préfèrent laisser leur progéniture en pâture aux médicomages pour le progrès de la médecine, au lieu de les laisser faire des études comme les autres, normalement.

- Des loups en moins, c'est toujours ça de pris.

Ally marqua une pause, puis quelque chose fit son chemin dans son cerveau.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait revenir ici pour assurer uniquement la protection de tes élèves, Albus, accusa-t-elle lentement.

- En effet. Je voudrais que tu lui parles un peu de votre monde, que tu l'aides à surmonter...

Elle eut une grimace de dégoût.

- Par qui a-t-il été mordu ? demanda-t-elle en suivant le loup des yeux.

Elle le savait, mais voulait confirmation. Celui-ci s'installait en face de James Potter en riant. Sirius Black vint s'asseoir à sa gauche.

- Fenrir Greyback.

Ally arqua un sourcil.

- Je crois que tu connais bien ce nom, commenta le vieil homme en lui tapotant le dos de la main.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, Albus. L'odeur répugnante du sang de Greyback coule encore dans ses veines. Si je le croise, je croquerais volontiers dans sa jugulaire, à ce chien félon. Pas parce qu'il a attaqué un de tes élèves, ajouta-t-elle quand elle le vit lever un sourcil. Il a... Volé quelques unes de mes proies dans le passé.

- Oh... Je l'ignorais. Mais...

Ally lui jeta un regard équivoque. Elle ne lui permettrait pas de juger ses goûts alimentaires. Puis, elle sirota lentement son hydromel, et embrassa la salle du regard. Diantre qu'elle aurait mordu quelques enfants. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le quatuor des Gryffondors. « Bien sûr qu'il était à Gryffondor. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, vu son jeune âge et sa condition. »

Elle vit un garçon à l'air replet s'asseoir face à Sirius, et Lily se mettre à bonne distance des quatre fanfarons.

Les tables se remplissaient peu à peu, et une fois que la salle fût pleine, le regard d'Ally se tourna vers une personne qui la fixait. Elle lui rendit son regard.

- Le seul de sa condition, hein...

Dumbledore sembla embarrassé.

- Je te parlerai de _ce cas-là_ plus tard. Voici venu l'heure de la Répartition.

En effet, le professeur McGonagall avait ouvert les Grandes Portes, et tenait un parchemin à la main. Derrière elle, toute une procession d'élèves avançait à pas mesurés, la plupart d'entre eux étant terrifiés.

« Planter mes dents dans leurs carotides... »

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'en croquerais bien un tout cru, plaisanta Ally en se giflant intérieurement.

Dumbledore pouffa et reporta son regard sur les nouveaux arrivants. Eve fermait la marche, avançant de son pas élégant et posé. Elle faisait deux bonnes têtes de plus que les jeunes élèves. On voyait qu'elle retenait sa respiration, et qu'elle avait du mal à garder toute sa contenance.

- Je lui avais bien dit de manger plus. Cette idiote n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Il va me falloir faire un tour chez les Moldus après le repas, Albus, termina-t-elle en avalant la dernière gorgée de son hydromel.

- D'accord. Je compte sur toi pour intervenir en cas de problème. Je vois que mon hydromel te plaît ? Je le trouve exquis moi aussi, ajouta-t-il en levant sa coupe vers les élèves.

Ally hocha la tête, lançant un clin d'œil malicieux à Eve.

- Je ne t'ai pas complimentée pour ta tenue. Tu es très belle. Et tu fais très... Vampire, ainsi.

- On me présente comme telle, je dois tenir le rôle, répondit-elle simplement.

Ils se turent et observèrent les premiers nouveaux prendre place. Le Choixpeau entonna sa traditionnelle chanson, qui n'avait nullement manqué à Ally, prônant l'unité face à l'ennemi entre autres choses, et, après les applaudissements, le professeur de métamorphose déroula son parchemin.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et le Choixpeau vous répartira dans une des quatre Maisons.

Elle marqua une pause et s'éclaircit la voix.

- Abercrombie, Michael.

Il s'avança maladroitement vers le tabouret tandis que le professeur McGonagall lui plaçait le Choixpeau sur la tête.

- POUFSOUFFLE !

La table des jaunes et noirs applaudit, tandis que le jeune garçon les rejoignait, visiblement soulagé d'un poids invisible.

- Berkeley, Shay.

- Un autre ? demanda la vampire à son voisin.

- Volontiers, confirma le directeur tandis que la jeune fille était envoyée à Serdaigle.

- Bleeker, Evelyn.

Eve s'avança, et s'assit sur le tabouret.

- Ça y est, le moment de vérité, annonça Dumbledore.

Ally et Dumbledore se penchèrent légèrement en avant, attentifs. Le Choixpeau sembla vouloir prendre son temps. De là où elle était, Ally put voir qu'elle était immobile, mais le Choixpeau s'agitait sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes.

La salle s'était tue, et observait la jeune fille qui portait le chapeau magique. James et Sirius observaient la fille qui avait partagé leur wagon avec grand intérêt.

- Un chapeauflou ?

Dumbledore acquiesça tout en fixant intensément le dos d'Eve.

Ally angoissait. Et si il était trop tard pour Eve ? Si elle devait repartir dans le prochain train ? Un tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Finalement, un peu plus de cinq minutes après avoir été posé sur sa tête, celui-ci rendit son verdict.

- SERPENTARD !

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe.

Les Serpentard se levèrent pour la saluer, James Potter et Sirius Black soupirèrent de dépit, Ally regarda sa protégée, agréablement étonnée, Dumbledore applaudit tranquillement, et le professeur McGonagall annonça un autre nom. On sentait un brin de déception dans sa voix quand elle appela Carlson, Louise à venir s'installer sur le tabouret.

- Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, commenta Ally. Mais, ce n'est pas grave, je suis très fière d'elle.

Elle fit un petit signe à Eve qui le lui rendit en s'asseyant entre un garçon aux cheveux gras et un autre qui ressemblait étrangement à Sirius Black.

- Tu ne vas pas la déshériter ? demanda Dumbledore, amusé, tandis que Cooper, Marylin était envoyée à Gryffondor.

Ally le regarda, outrée.

- Non, voyons ! Et quand bien même je la déshériterais, à quoi cela servirait-il, puisqu'elle a toujours tout ce qu'elle veut.

Elle toussota quelque chose à propos d'une « sale gamine manipulatrice ».

- Oh, je crois qu'elle a bien sa place à Serpentard alors.

- Nous verrons cela, déclara Ally. Y aura-t-il du chocolat au dessert ?

- Oui, probablement sous la forme d'une charlotte ou d'un fondant, selon ce que nos elfes auront préparé. Mais il y en aura.

- Alors j'ai hâte d'être au dessert.

L'élève Levinson, Kelsey venait d'être envoyée à son tour à Serdaigle.

- McFarlane, Anastasia.

- Tu feras attention à cette jeune fille. C'est la fille du Ministre, ajouta-t-il devant son air interrogateur.

Ally acquiesça lentement, fixant longuement la fille pour se remémorer les détails de son apparence et l'odeur de son sang.

- Ally...

Celle-ci se retourna vivement tandis que la fillette était envoyée à Poufsouffle.

- Arrête ça.

- Navrée, dit-elle avec l'air d'être tout sauf navrée.

Elle secoua la tête tandis que le professeur McGonagall s'asseyait à gauche du siège directorial.

- Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'est pas arrivé ? s'enquit-t-elle.

- Il arrive justement, fit remarquer Ally en désignant du pouce la petite porte derrière eux.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit, et un homme à l'air affable s'avança. Quand il s'avança vers la table des professeurs, le plafond magique sembla s'embraser et jeta des éclairs qui n'atterrirent jamais. Il y eut un mouvement de panique dans la foule, tandis que tous les élèves, ou presque, se mettaient à hurler de frayeur.

Ally se leva d'un bond, et le fit taire d'un geste de la main, qui consistait en quart de tour de paume sur la droite. Le calme revint mais tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, mince silhouette toute vêtue de cuir. Elle se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, qui vint s'asseoir à sa droite. La vampire eût une drôle d'impression tandis qu'il serrait la main de Dumbledore. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

« Et après, c'est à moi qu'on dit de ne pas me faire remarquer le premier jour... Bien joué maman. »

Eve reporta son attention sur son assiette qui contenait un steak très saignant. Elle se saisit d'un morceau de pain et sauça son assiette. Un substitut avant son prochain repas.

- Vous avez vu cette femme ? grommela le garçon sur le banc d'en face.

- On était là, nous aussi, Wilkes.

Le garçon qui avait répliqué au dénommé Wilkes lui tendit la main.

- Je suis Evan Rosier. Lui, c'est Andrew Wilkes. Severus Rogue (il désigna le garçon aux cheveux gras à la droite d'Eve), et Regulus Black. Il y a Marcus Avery, un peu plus loin, et Mulciber, qui doit être parti chercher des pommes de terres. C'est quoi, ton nom ?

Eve trouva sa façon de parler peu cavalière. Elle avait pourtant été la seule à se faire répartir en cinquième année et était restée plus de cinq minutes sous le Choixpeau. Elle était sûre qu'Evan Rosier savait pertinemment comment elle s'appelait.

- Evelyn Bleeker.

- Tu n'es pas de sang pur.

Ah, voilà pourquoi il lui avait redemandé son nom.

- Sang Mêlé de par ma mère.

Rosier haussa les épaules et héla Mulciber qui revenait avec une saucière.

- Ne fais pas trop attention à Rosier, lui chuchota le dénommé Rogue, comme s'il avait remarqué sa réaction. Enfin si, fais-y attention, mais ne t'arrête pas sur ses paroles. Tu es en quelle année ?

- Cinquième.

- Alors tu seras avec Regulus. Tu n'auras qu'à le suivre pour les cours de tronc commun. Tu étais où, avant ?

Eve acquiesça.

- J'étudiais chez moi.

Il hocha la tête à son tour.

- Black, Bleeker est dans la même année que toi.

Regulus Black ressemblait à un garçon qu'elle avait vu dans le train.

- Eh, mais tu es le frère de Sirius Black ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Regulus lâcha son verre, qui rebondit sur sa robe et alla se fracasser au sol. Evan Rosier serra si fort les poings qu'il en tordit sa fourchette. Severus Rogue blanchît. Les autres élèves autour d'elle s'étaient tus.

- Euh... J'ai dit quelque chose de mal... ? demanda Eve d'une petite voix.

- Ne... Jamais plus... Prononcer son nom... Devant moi.

Regulus se leva et alla s'asseoir plus loin.

- Je suis désolée, bégaya Eve. Je ne savais pas...

- C'est rien, murmura Severus. Son frère est à moitié renié de sa famille.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est à Gryffondor.

- Rien que ça ? dit Eve en haussant un sourcil.

- Ouais. La honte de la famille. Un vrai petit traître à son sang, si tu veux mon avis, grogna Evan en mordant rageusement dans son steak.

Ce que lui avait dit Sirius dans le train prit alors tout son sens. Elle se promit de passer sous silence le fait qu'elle ait partagé son compartiment avec lui.

- Tu connais déjà le renégat Black ? demanda Evan.

Et zut.

- J'en ai entendu parler dans le train, prétexta-t-elle.

Evan Rosier ne chercha vraisemblablement pas à en savoir plus. Regulus Black revient un quart d'heure plus tard en jetant un regard noir à Eve, qui se tassa sur sa chaise. Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence.

- Qu'est-ce que le vieux fou va encore nous sortir, cette année...

Eve sourit. Elle avait souvent entendu Ally le traiter de vieux fou.

- Je vous souhaite chaleureusement le bonsoir, dit-il en écartant les bras. Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves...

Il adressa un signe de tête à la table des Serpentard, et plus particulièrement à Eve.

- Et je salue le retour des anciens ! Une nouvelle année d'apprentissage de la Magie vous attend...

- Eh bien, il ne varie pas beaucoup.

- Ferme la, Mulciber, gronda Rosier en dardant sur lui ses yeux noisette.

- … Comme d'habitude, les élèves qui voudraient jouer dans leur équipe de Quidditch devront donner leur nom au directeur de leurs maisons respectives. Nous cherchons également de nouveaux commentateurs pour les matches...

- Tu m'étonnes, le dernier est toujours à Sainte Mangouste, ricana à haute voix un élève à la table des Serpentard, déclenchant quelques rires à travers la salle.

- … Nous sommes heureux d'accueillir cette année deux nouveaux enseignants dans notre équipe, tout d'abord, Miss Ally Bleeker.

Ally se leva, et fit une légère révérence, pleine de grâce. Les élèves de Serpentard regardèrent tour à tour la jeune femme et Eve, qui se fit encore plus petite sur son tabouret.

- C'est... C'est ta mère ?! vomit Avery.

Les yeux de tous se déplaçaient encore entre les deux Bleeker lorsque Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Le professeur Bleeker est une de mes plus vieilles amies qui a gentiment accepté de prendre le poste de maître alchimiste.

- Alchimiste ?

- _Alchimiste_ ?

Le mot se répéta en écho. La plupart des élèves se demandaient quelle était cette matière, et s'ils pouvaient la prendre en option.

« C'est à cause de ses beaux yeux bleus », ricana Eve en son for intérieur tandis que son aînée se rasseyait.

Seuls les élèves de sixième année savaient de quoi il retournait, et ils passèrent le message à leurs condisciples.

- Nous accueillons également Mr Jacob Burgess, qui prendra le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année se leva et fit une révérence.

- Il les prennent de plus en plus jeunes, commenta Mulciber.

- Vas-tu la boucler ? grogna Rosier en le frappant à la tête.

Dumbledore marqua une pause, attendant le silence. Quand ce fut le cas, il poursuivit.

- Je n'insisterai jamais assez sur les dangers que représente cette situation, et sur les précautions que chacun d'entre nous doit prendre pour assurer notre sécurité. Les fortifications magiques du château ont été et seront de nouveau renforcées dans les jours à venir. Mais nous devons nous garder soigneusement de toute imprudence, que ce soit de la part des élèves ou de celle des enseignants. Je vous demande donc instamment de respecter les restrictions qui pourraient vous être imposées pour des raisons de sécurité, aussi détestables qu'elles vous paraissent - en particulier l'interdiction de vous trouver ailleurs que dans votre lit en dehors des heures autorisées. Je vous supplie, au cas où vous remarqueriez quelque chose de suspect à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur du château, d'en informer immédiatement un professeur, dans l'idéal, Miss Bleeker et Mr Burgess ici présents, ou moi-même. Je compte sur vous pour accorder, dans votre conduite quotidienne, la plus grande attention à votre sécurité et à celle des autres.*

Il balaya la salle de son regard bleu, puis il sourit de nouveau.

- Mais maintenant, des lits tièdes et confortables vous attendent et je sais que votre première priorité sera d'être parfaitement reposés pour vos cours de demain. Souhaitons-nous donc bonne nuit. Salut !

Rosier, préfet, et Mulciber, suivit par Avery et un couple qu'Eve ne connaissait pas, se levèrent et sortirent en conversant entre eux.

- Tu devrais te méfier de ces cinq là, murmura une voix à son oreille.

- Et pourquoi cela, Regulus Black ? s'enquit-elle.

- Simple suggestion, affirma-t-il en la contournant pour aller à leur suite.

Janet Farley commença à appeler les élèves de première année, Eve se tourna alors instinctivement vers celle qu'elle considérait comme une mère. Elle lui faisait signe de venir. Alors elle se dirigea vers Ally et Dumbledore qui étaient au bas de l'estrade. En chemin, quelqu'un lui barra le passage.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

- Serpentard, hein, grogna Sirius.

Il était vraisemblablement frustré de ne pas avoir cette jolie fille dans sa Maison. Lily s'approcha d'eux, n'osant pas intervenir pour le moment. Ils ne représentaient pas une menace directe pour Eve.

- Si on avait su, poursuivit-il.

- Laissez-la tranquille !

Ce n'était pas Lily qui avait parlé. Tous se retournèrent vers la silhouette trapue de Peter Pettigrow.

- Pet' ?

Celui-ci rougit violemment, et se reprit :

- Ne perdons pas de points le premier jour. McGonagall regarde par ici.

Peter, la voix de la sagesse. Lily l'en remercia intérieurement.

- T'as raison, grommela James en suivant Sirius qui commençait à partir.

Remus et Lily les regardèrent refermer les Grandes Portes. Il ne restait plus qu'eux trois, et un peu plus loin, le professeur Bleeker était absorbée dans une conversation très vive avec Dumbledore.

- Excuse-le, commença Remus. C'est sa haine des Serpentard. Il ne faut pas le prendre personnellement.

Eve acquiesça, pensive. Remus se dirigea vers la table des professeurs.

- S'ils te font des misères, n'hésite pas à aller voir Slughorn, c'est ton directeur de Maison. Le bonhomme bedonnant que tu as vu au banquet, précisa-t-elle devant l'air sceptique d'Eve.

- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, Eve, termina Lily dans un sourire. Je vais aller remercier le préfet-en-chef, c'est lui qui a ramené les première années au dortoir. On se verra peut être aux intercours.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit, Lily.

Elle lui fit un vague signe de la main.

- Remus ?

- J'arrive, s'exclama celui-ci en courant vers les portes pour partir à sa suite, après avoir adressé un sourire à Eve.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Une fois que la porte se fut fermée, elle sentit deux bras protecteurs l'enlacer. On lui planta un baiser sur le sommet du crâne, et elle reconnût l'odeur caractéristique d'Ally.

- Félicitations, Eve.

- Merci, m... Ally, se reprit-elle.

- Je suis fière de toi, dit cette dernière d'une voix tendre.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge. Elles pivotèrent d'un bloc, et il sourit.

- Ally, une réunion des enseignants est prévue dans quelques minutes. Si tu veux bien...

Elle se tourna vers Eve.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Mikky va la raccompagner à vos appartements. Mikky ?

Un elfe aux yeux énormes et aux oreilles dignes d'un fennec se matérialisa devant eux. Il était vêtu d'un pagne crasseux, et semblait si faible qu'on s'attendait à le voir s'évanouir à tout moment.

- Pourrais-tu raccompagner cette jeune fille aux appartements de Miss Bleeker ?

- Oui, Albus Dumbledore monsieur, acquiesça l'elfe faiblard en faisait une courbette.

Eve se lança à la suite du petit elfe en dehors de la Grande Salle. Ally, elle, suivit Dumbledore qui l'invita à passer la petite porte. Avant d'entrer, elle éteignit les bougies de la salle d'une pichenette aérienne.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Sirius se jeta sur son lit, à plat ventre, et soupira d'aise. Retrouver son dortoir et son lit à baldaquin lui redonnait un petit coup de fouet, et il ne se sentit pas de dormir tout de suite. Alors, il enfila son pyjama en même temps que ses compagnons, et se glissa dans les draps frais, croisant les mains derrière sa tête. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, il lança :

- J'aurais préféré qu'elle aille à Gryffondor.

- Qui, Eve ?

- Qui d'autre, James, soupira Remus.

- Tu dois être très déçu, alors.

- On parie qu'elle va finir comme eux ? Comme ce faux frère de Regulus ? Vous avez vu comment elle leur parlait au banquet ?

- Elle essayait juste de nouer des liens, pour être moins seule, dit Remus dans un nouveau soupir.

- Nouer des liens ? _Nouer des liens_ ?! répéta Sirius, ébahit.

- Je disais juste ça comme ça, pas la peine de t'énerver.

- Je rejoins l'avis de Sirius. Nouer des liens avec eux, quelle idée. Dix gallions que ça se fait avant la fin de l'année, lança James.

- J'ai pas dix gallions à mettre dans un tel pari, gémit Peter.

- Pari tenu, acquiesça Sirius.

Remus soupira derechef et se tortilla dans ses couvertures pour être plus à l'aise.

- Comment peut-on nouer des liens avec eux ? répéta Sirius.

- En étant de la même maison, dit Remus, comme si c'était l'évidence même. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

- Déjà mettre les choses au clair, commença James. Elle a dit à Sirius qu'elle n'était pas la fille de la prof. Moi, je serai plus enclin à croire qu'elle nous ment. Je l'ai vue se comporter comme si Miss Bleeker était sa mère. Et puis leur ressemblance, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Les mêmes cheveux noirs, la même forme de la mâchoire...

- Oui, approuva Sirius. Ensuite... Je ne sais pas, essayer de la mettre en garde contre eux, lui faire savoir qu'ils ne sont qu'un aimant à mer...

- Sirius, laisse-la se faire une idée toute seule, coupa Remus. Et puis on se fiche de savoir si oui ou non elle est sa fille.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu fais une fixette sur Eve ? s'enquit James.

- Je fais QUOI ?! s'écria Sirius.

- Une fixette, répéta James. Tu n'as pas arrêté de parler d'elle au banquet. Tu es amoureux ?

- T'es pas bien, mon vieux, affirma-t-il en tirant sur ses couvertures.

Il y eut un silence.

- En tout cas, reprit Sirius. Il va falloir redoubler de vigilance. S'il y a encore une attaque contre un Gryffondor, je ne répond plus de moi.

- Toujours amoureux de Mary ? demanda son meilleur ami.

- D'abord Eve, maintenant Mary. Tu dérailles vraiment, Jamesie.

- Je voudrais te caser avant la fin de l'année, plaisanta celui-ci. D'ailleurs, je voudrais tous vous caser avant la fin de l'année.

- Utopie, pouffa Remus. Commence déjà par te caser toi-même.

- Et donc, pourquoi crains-tu une nouvelle attaque ? poursuivit James, ignorant la pique de Remus.

Sirius lui raconta alors ce qui s'était passé dans le train avec Miss Bleeker.

- Elle n'est pas normale, cette femme-là.

- Et c'était quoi cette arme ?

- Sûrement pas une baguette. Elle faisait peur, elle avait l'air comme... Possédée.

- L'arme ? s'enquit Peter.

- Mais non, Bleeker ! Je crains aussi que la fille ne soit à l'image de la mère. Quoiqu'une vague de décès chez les Serpentard ne serait pas sans me réjouir.

- On ne sait même pas si elle est vraiment sa fille, objecta Remus.

- Sa fille, sa sœur, quelle importance. J'ai la désagréable impression qu'elles sont sorties du même moule. De toute façon, on le saura bien assez tôt.

Il leur expliqua ensuite qu'il irait soit voir le professeur Bleeker après les cours, soit faire une nouvelle blague aux Serpentard de manière à faire cracher le morceau à la jeune fille avec du chantage.

- Et pourquoi pas verser du Veritaserum dans son jus de citrouille ? demanda Remus.

- Parce que je n'en ai pas. Et que nous n'avons ni le temps ni l'adresse pour en préparer.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et s'endormirent, les uns après les autres. Sauf Sirius, qui resta les yeux rivés au plafond, un regard bleu glacé hantant ses pensées.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Dumbledore avait conjuré des fauteuils en chintz et les avait répartis en cercle dans la petite pièce. Ally s'assit à côté du professeur McGonagall et croisa les jambes.

- Bonsoir chers enseignants. Comme chaque année depuis trente ans, nous changeons de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, bien contre notre gré. Le professeur Burgess, comme vous le savez, a aimablement accepté de prendre ce poste. Souhaitons lui bon courage, et surtout bonne chance.

Il y eut quelques paroles de bienvenue. Ally contempla les différents objets de verre suspendus aux étagères. De petites fioles contenant des filaments nacrés étaient disposés ça et là.

« Ce sont des souvenirs... »

Dumbledore tendit un petit tas de rouleaux de parchemin au professeur Burgess.

- Des évènements sombres sont à venir, reprit-il quand le silence se fit. Ce pourquoi le professeur Bleeker nous rejoint cette année, et, je l'espère, pour les années à venir.

Il lui jeta un regard entendu auquel elle répondit par un plissement d'yeux.

- La petite _particularité_ de Miss Bleeker est qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait humaine. Miss Bleeker est un vampire.

Quelques enseignants se turent, mais le professeur Slughorn se pencha un peu en avant, soudainement captivé.

- Je lui ai proposé un travail et une certaine sécurité, une stabilité pour sa...

Ally haussa un sourcil.

- Pour sa fille, Evelyn Bleeker, lâcha Dumbledore. Miss Bleeker assurera donc les cours d'alchimie, comme je l'ai annoncé au banquet. J'ai une confiance infinie en elle. S'il y a le moindre problème en mon absence, ou en ma présence, je vous conjure de lui en référer. Elle assurera la sécurité du château en tandem avec les Aurors.

Il se dirigea vers un bureau derrière lui, et prit un nouveau tas de parchemins, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus épais. Elle les parcourût rapidement, et constata qu'il s'agissait de son horaire, et de la liste de ses élèves, ainsi qu'un paragraphe sur les mouvements des élèves au cours de la journée . Il y avait également un énorme dossier, qu'elle pagina en hâte.

« Au moins, il a eu la bonne conscience de me reléguer aux cachots, et de me mettre les cours au soir. »

Elle avisa alors les autres professeurs, qui se voyaient aussi remettre des parchemins. Son regard s'arrêta sur le professeur Burgess. Il était grand, et portait ses cheveux longs noués en catogan. Ils étaient d'un blond doré tout à fait exquis. Il lui adressa un sourire aimable quand il s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait. Ses yeux rieurs étaient très beaux, pensait Ally en lui rendant son sourire. C'était un charmant jeune homme, et l'idée de goûter sa chair lui traversa l'esprit un court moment. Elle se gifla mentalement, tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur ses parchemins. Il se gratta un sourcil, et Ally se permit de regarder. Elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire, railleur cette fois. Ally n'avait qu'un seul niveau pour ses cours, lui devrait dispenser son enseignement à de nombreuses classes.

« Parfait, songea-t-elle. Farniente toute la journée, endurer des gamins dont la cervelle est vide le soir, et tours de garde la nuit. »

Elle espérait pouvoir avoir un peu de temps à passer avec sa protégée. Elle se leva en même temps que les enseignants, mais fût retenue par Dumbledore. Il jeta un Assurdiato sur la porte, et se tourna vers elle.

- J'aurai du temps à passer avec Eve ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

- J'ai aménagé son horaire pour que tu sois un peu avec elle.

Ally soupira de soulagement.

- J'ai aussi aménagé celui de Mr Lupin pour que vous ayez du temps... Histoire que tu lui expliques qui il est vraiment. La vérité, ajouta-t-il devant son air sceptique. Pas la version que lui ont fournit les médicomages et les autres sorciers.

- Je vois. Quand est-ce que je suis supposée le voir ?

- Le samedi après midi, juste avant le dîner.

- D'accord.

- Je te laisse réfléchir à la façon dont tu t'y prendras pour l'aborder. Bien évidemment, je ne veux pas de rapport sur le contenu de vos conversations. Tu as mon entière confiance.

Ally acquiesça, puis elle repensa à quelque chose.

- Albus, je...

- Je t'autorise à aller et venir dans Poudlard comme bon te semble. Tu as accès à l'entièreté du château, maintenant.

- Tu utilises ta fichue légilimancie sur moi ? demanda-t-elle, dangereuse, prête à dégainer le poignard qui se trouvait dans la doublure de sa botte.

- Non. Mais je me doutais que tu ferais référence au repas d'Eve.

Ally acquiesça. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit du château en courant. Arrivée au portail, elle freina brusquement, salua les Aurors et se volatilisa.

Elle se matérialisa quelque part dans le Londres Moldu. Elle repartit une fois qu'elle eût trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, mais fût, une nouvelle fois, pointée par trois baguettes.

- On se détend. Je rapporte ça, dit-elle en désignant son sac de voyage très volumineux.

- Inspection, déclara un gros Auror joufflu.

Ally leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit son sac à contrecœur. L'homme fit un bond en arrière et déglutit.

- Navrée de vous avoir choqué, dit-elle avec l'air faussement désolée. Mais ceci est ma nourriture. Bonne soirée, messieurs.

L'Auror la laissa passer, tandis que celui qu'elle avait vu avec Eve à la sortie du train lui jetait un regard désolé. Il forma sur ses lèvres les mots « chef » et « intraitable ». Ally arqua un sourcil et refit le chemin vers le château.

« La prochaine fois, je ramène un pain de C-4, se promit-elle. Rien que pour voir leurs têtes. »

Arrivée devant les Grandes Portes, elle se sentit stupide. Où étaient ses appartements ? Elle y trouverait Eve. Dumbledore ne lui avait rien dit. Elle ne détectait pas son odeur d'ici.

« On va aller demander... » Et elle se mit en route pour le bureau de Dumbledore.

Elle se sentit doublement bête en arrivant dans la gargouille, car elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Elle fouilla sa mémoire, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice que Dumbledore pourrait lui avoir laissé.

- Voyons... Hydromel aux épices ?

A son plus grand étonnement, la gargouille s'écarta, dévoilant son escalier.

- _Hydromel aux épices_ ? répéta-t-elle, ébahie.

- Eh bien entre, qu'attends-tu donc, lança la voix du directeur depuis le haut de l'escalier.

Elle remonta son sac sur son épaule et grimpa. Dumbledore était en train de manger quelques bonbons.

- Tu vas finir par avoir une gangrène des dents, _gamin._

Il lui sourit joyeusement.

- Il faut que tu m'emmènes à mes appartements, précisa-t-elle. Tu m'avais promis de le faire.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Le lendemain matin, Sirius se réveilla avec un étrange malaise. Il s'étira et se rendit sous la douche. Quand l'eau toucha sa peau, il hurla. Il était courbaturé de partout, et ressentait des sortes de frissons désagréables. Peut être était-il malade ?

Il abrégea son calvaire et se vêtit rapidement. James dormait toujours, mais Remus regardait le plafond.

« J'avais oublié qu'il se levait tôt... »

Alors il secoua James pour le réveiller.

Ils descendirent déjeuner, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé. La personne que Sirius aurait aimé voir n'était pas là. Ou peut être que si, sous le capuchon de la silhouette qui se tenait devant Dumbledore. Elle portait vraisemblablement des gants de velours, et sa cape pourpre était tout ce qu'il pouvait nettement distinguer. Quand elle traversa la Grande Salle, son habit fît tâche dans la masse des élèves vêtus de noir. Beaucoup de regards convergèrent vers elle, notamment le sien et celui de Remus. On devinait une femme, de par ses atouts qui donnaient des formes à son habit. Elle passa devant eux, et Sirius aurait juré l'avoir vu bailler.

- Mr Black, répéta une voix derrière lui.

- Hein ? Oh, pardon, professeur, vous disiez ?

Le professeur McGonagall soupira et lui tendit son emploi du temps. Il le regarda, et se souvint de quelque chose.

- Ah, je me souviens... Désolée James, mais je ne viendrai pas avec toi en alchimie.

McGonagall l'interrompit.

- Black, le professeur Bleeker est tout à fait disposée à prendre dans sa classe les élèves qui ont obtenu un Acceptable en botanique.

- Bon, dans ce cas...

Elle tapota le bout de parchemin, et cinq heures d'alchimie vinrent s'ajouter à son horaire. Remus reçut le sien et fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'elle distribuait celui de Marlene McKinnon.

- C'est une option très lourde, l'alchimie ? demanda-t-il, posant tout haut la question qu'ils se posaient tous tout bas.

- L'alchimie est un enseignement de spécialité, bien qu'il ne compte que comme une mention supplémentaire lors de vos ASPIC. Cela permet de voir quelles personnes auront besoin d'une préparation ou non avant d'entrer en médicomagie ou dans la recherche. Je crois qu'une heure est consacrée au soutien, mais vous verrez cela avec Miss Bleeker.

Elle donna son horaire à Lily Evans, et Sirius vit James se pencher pour le lire.

- _Lily-jolie_, tu vas devoir me supporter cinq heures de plus par semaine, chantonna-t-il, tout guilleret.

Elle soupira de dépit, et s'éloigna avec Marlene et Mary Macdonald.

- Au moins, on sera tous ensemble. Mary et Marlene ont alchimie aussi. On sera un peu moins seuls face à Vous-Savez-Tous-Qui.

Remus lui jeta un regard horrifié.

- James ! Tu viens de comparer Miss Bleeker à V...

- Elle était terrifiante, argua Sirius en le coupant. De toute façon, on ne l'a pas avant mercredi. J'aurais mieux fait de la fermer et de ne pas prendre cette matière, je ne veux pas revoir ce monstre.

James lui jeta un regard offensé.

- Et tu m'aurais laissé seul ?

- Il y a Remus et Pet'. Et _Evans_.

Il fit la moue.

- Mais tu n'as plus le choix maintenant. Endurons ensemble ce fantastique cours qu'est l'alchimie, lança James d'un ton qui se voulait héroïque. Bon, maintenant que c'est dit, nous avons double cours de Sortilèges... Avec les Serdaigle. Est-ce que _Servilus_ a prit la même option que nous ?

- Pour sûr, ricana Sirius. Tu aurais vu sa tête quand tu as lancé ta tirade. Il t'a entendu, et il a l'air horrifié maintenant.

- Il n'avait qu'à rester avec ses _petits_ copains Mangemorts. Allons-y.

Quand ils quittèrent la salle, Remus bouscula accidentellement une personne, qui le regarda étrangement. Elle portait une cape de voyage, grise cette fois. Sirius se rendit compte que c'était Eve, et se demanda si Remus l'avait fait exprès.

- Euh, pardon, marmonna Remus.

Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard.

- Tous les mêmes, commenta Sirius.

- Arrête, Sirius, elle ne m'a pas insulté !

- Ne te braque pas. Cela va bientôt arriver, de toute façon.

- N'importe quoi.

- Tu n'as pas passé cinq minutes avec cette fille ! Elle est trop bizarre !

- Bizarre ne veut pas dire méchante.

- Sa mère l'est.

- Peut être pas elle.

- Bizarre _et_ Serpentard.

Remus soupira. Sirius sût qu'il avait marqué un point.

- T'as gagné.

Il jubilait.

Le professeur Flitwick leur distribua des bassines, et leur expliqua que les séances à venir seraient orientées vers la réalisation du sortilège Aguamenti. De sa petite voix fluette, il les répartit par groupes de deux et ils se mirent tous au travail.

Sirius parla une énième fois de l'attitude étrange de Miss Bleeker à James qui soupira :

- Mais enfin, cesse de ressasser tout cela... _Aguamenti_, dit-il quand le professeur Flitwick regarda vers eux.

- Ça me perturbe, James. J'ai rêvé de ses yeux démoniaques cette nuit...

James soupira encore une fois.

-On va essayer d'en savoir plus dans les jours à venir, concéda-t-il.

Lily fût la première à réaliser son sortilège correctement, juste avant Remus. Tandis que le professeur accordait dix points à Gryffondor, l'attention de James se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Ma _Lily-Jolie_ ! s'extasia-t-il. Elle est parfaite !

- _Aguamenti_ ! hurla cette dernière.

James fût aspergé de la tête aux pieds, déclenchant quelques rires à travers la salle.

- Miss Evans !

- Pardon, professeur. Ma baguette a dévié toute seule.

- Désolé vieux, dit Sirius en riant aux larmes, tandis qu'il essuyait ses lunettes avec un pan de sa robe.

Juste après leur cours de potions en commun avec les Serpentard, où Slughorn leur demanda de fabriquer un philtre de Mort-Vivante contre un prix que Rogue remporta haut la main, les Maraudeurs décidèrent de faire un petit pique-nique dans le parc. Ils passèrent aux cuisines et demandèrent des victuailles aux elfes, qui les leur apportèrent immédiatement. Ils s'installèrent sous un arbre, les jambes au soleil. Ils savouraient leur ragoût en regardant les filles qui passaient par là, lâchant quelques commentaires sardoniques. Peter, lui, sortit quelques fioles en cristal de son sac avec une infinie précaution.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Remus.

- Ça, Remus mon ami, ce sont des potions colorantes, agrémentées de poudre de verrue. Si vous voulez faire une farce, c'est le moment. Je les ai achetées chez Zonko, et j'ai moi-même ajouté la poudre.

- Sérieux ? s'exclama James en bondissant.

- Ne crie pas comma ça, James, Lily est dans le coin. Tu lui as bien promis d'arrêter les farces, non ?

Il se renfrogna et fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Ils débarrassèrent leur pique-nique après avoir rangé dans leur sac une part de gâteau au chocolat chacun.

Puis, ils allèrent faire un tour aux cachots.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Au déjeuner, Evan Rosier reparut, l'air médusé et le teint légèrement verdâtre, comme s'il allait vomir. Il arborait également une chevelure à la magnifique teinte bleue électrique, parsemée de croûtes qui avaient vaguement l'air d'énormes pellicules entassées depuis des semaines.

- Jolie couleur, commenta Eve. Cela est assortit à ton teint.

Il haussa un sourcil horrifié quand elle lui tendit un petit miroir à main.

- Ce Black... commença-t-il.

- Oui ? demanda Regulus à sa gauche.

- Pas toi, grommela Eve. Ton f... Enfin, l'autre Black.

- Quelqu'un peut m'arranger cette abomination ? Une envie de meurtre me démange affreusement.

- C'fois bien que fe veste m'inchpi'e'ait la plus g'ande fympathie, affirma Regulus, la bouche pleine de corned-beef.

Eve eut une grimace de dégoût quant à l'attitude vorace de son camarade, puis elle se tourna vers Rosier et amorça un geste sec de sa baguette sur sa tête. Rosier crût qu'elle voulait l'assommer, mais elle s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de son crâne. Il frissonna.

- De quoi j'ai l'air ? Non, ne dis rien, donne-moi ton miroir, termina-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre.

- Est-ce mieux ainsi ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il se saisissait du miroir.

- Nettement.

Il avait retrouvé ses cheveux châtains coupés en brosse. Eve avait ajouté quelques reflets roux.

- J'ai un peu forcé sur le roux, pour éliminer le cendré du bleu... Désolée.

- C'est très bien ainsi, affirma précipitamment Rosier. Merci, Bleeker.

- Tu devrais aller te laver, ta peau desquame vite. Mais pas de quoi, ajouta-t-elle.

- Quel est ce sortilège ? demanda Severus, tandis qu'Evan repartait avec un sandwich qu'Eve lui avait fait avec un morceau de baguette de pain, de la viande et quelques crudités. Normalement, les Sortilèges Informulés s'apprennent en sixième année...

- Je sais. J'ai eu un bon _professeur_. J'ai trouvé le sort dans un vieux numéro de Sorcière Hebdo. Je te le donnerai si tu veux arranger tes cheveux.

Comme elle voyait Ally passer près des portes, elle s'excusa et se leva prestement pour aller à sa rencontre.

- Hé !

- Eve !

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- J'allais voir le professeur Slughorn. Il me faut un somnifère, le tableau n'arrête pas de gémir... Tu n'as pas cours ?

- Potions dans un petit quart d'heure. Et toi ?

- J'ai ma journée. Enfin, ma soirée. Et j'ai reçu ma cargaison de chocolat. Passons un peu de temps ensemble, ce soir, veux-tu ?

- Volontiers. J'ai hâte que nos... Que l'autre partie de ce que tu as demandé à Dumbledore arrive, dit Eve en baissant la voix car des élèves passaient par là. J'ai très mal dormi cette nuit.

- Il m'a dit que ça arriverait d'ici une semaine. Tu vas devoir te contenter du matelas encore quelques jours.

- Ça me va, tant que ça n'excède pas une semaine.

Ally se tût et sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un bracelet élastique qu'elle passa au poignet d'Eve.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, Eve chérie. Mais ceci devrait t'aider. Je me suis moi-même servie de ce moyen pendant mes premières années, à ceci près que c'était une lanière de cuir et que cela faisait beaucoup plus mal. Je me donnais des coups de fouet, précisa-t-elle devant son air sceptique.

Elle lui avait alors suggéré de faire claquer l'élastique à chaque fois qu'une pensée sanguinaire lui traversait la tête. Une astuce de dressage, comme frapper votre chien avec un journal roulé. Eve en fût outrée, mais trouva le système pratique, bien qu'elle doutât de son utilité. Elle rangea l'idée dans un coin de sa tête, se disant que si Ally l'avait appliqué et que cela avait fonctionné, cela devrait aussi valoir pour elle.

- Je t'accompagne aux cachots ? demanda Eve en agitant sa main pour ranger le petit bracelet en caoutchouc sous sa manche. Il faut que je passe à la salle commune pour demander un truc à une des filles de ma classe.

- Si tu veux.

Eve retourna chercher son sac dans la Grande Salle, fit un geste à Regulus, lui signifiant qu'elle le retrouverait en potions. Alors qu'elles descendaient aux sous-sols, Ally lui demanda :

- Tu n'es pas dégoûtée par leur nourriture ? Toi qui est toujours réfractaire à leur mode d'alimentation...

- Je dois reconnaître que leurs pommes de terres sont délicieuses.

- Aha ! s'exclama la plus âgée en la pointant de l'index, victorieuse.

- Elles sont bien meilleures que celles que tu me donnais quand j'étais petite.

- Tu es toujours petite, Eve-cruelle.

Elle s'arrêta devant le bureau du professeur Slughorn, et Eve poursuivit son chemin, allant récupérer ses notes du cours d'Histoire de la Magie, auprès de Marietta McCormack.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Le premier cours du mardi d'Ally se passa sans encombre, les élèves de Serdaigle avaient eu l'air intéressé par ce qu'elle racontait, même s'ils étaient quelque peu terrifiés par l'annonce de la condition de leur enseignante. Elle avait su les rassurer, et pour une fois, elle trouvait qu'elle ne s'en était pas trop mal tirée.

Elle passa le restant de son mardi soir à contempler les flammes, avec pour seule compagnie son chocolat favori et son cours prêt pour le lendemain, Eve étant en étude avec le reste des cinquième années. Elle avait eu l'air très contente de découvrir l'école la veille, lorsque Ally lui avait fait faire le tour du propriétaire. Elle voulait devenir médicomage, ou travailler avec des animaux fantastiques. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait avec Eve de son avenir, un pincement au cœur l'avait saisie. Elle aurait voulu tout lui dire, mais elle s'était retenue de le faire, redoutant le moment où Eve apprendrait la vérité sur ses origines. Elle la haïrait sûrement. Et elle ne voulait pas que ce soit maintenant, pas alors qu'elles venaient de trouver un semblant de stabilité.

Ally leva les yeux vers la pendule au dessus de la cheminée, et constata qu'il était neuf heures du soir. Tout en se traitant mentalement de lâche, elle s'habilla d'un pantalon en jean noir et d'une chemise à manches longues de la même couleur, puis chaussa ses habituelles bottes par dessus son bas.

L'Auror Mason eut un frisson en la voyant aussi peu vêtue. Ally remarque qu'il s'était rasé le crâne, laissant apparaître sa peau noire qui brillait au clair de lune. Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « j'avais oublié que les vampires n'avaient pas froid ».

- Il fait encore doux, Mr Mason.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, provoquant un crissement de sa veste en cuir.

- Alors vous êtes de garde avec moi, c'est bien cela ? poursuivit Ally en regardant les étoiles.

- Tout à fait. Pour information, les élèves de cinquième année se rendent à la tour d'astronomie à minuit, le professeur Sinestra leur a donné une carte du ciel à remplir. Cela me rappelle ma jeunesse...

- Quel âge avez-vous, Mr Mason ? demanda Ally.

- Vingt-cinq ans, bientôt vingt-six. Je vais être père d'ici quelques mois.

- Un garçon, ou une fillette ?

- Une fille. Ma femme commence à prendre au niveau de la taille.

Il mima un ventre rebondi, et Ally rit.

- Avez-vous des enfants, Miss Bleeker ? demanda l'Auror de sa voix grave.

- Moi ? Dieu du ciel, non ! Je m'occupe d'Evelyn, qui est un peu comme ma filleule. Mais je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants.

- Peut être qu'un jour, dans quelques années, vous en aurez, alors nous nous reverrons, ici même, et nous parlerons encore d'enfants.

- J'aimerais, Mr Mason, commença-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais je suis stérile.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton détaché, mais elle se doutait que Mason avait perçu son malaise. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait voulu avoir des enfants. Bien sûr qu'à un moment dans sa vie, elle avait désespérément essayé d'en avoir un, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne que ce ne pourrait jamais être le cas, bien qu'elle fût réglée comme n'importe quelle femme. Elle avait été anéantie, méprisant ce corps qui refusait tout bonnement de porter la vie. Mais, petit à petit, elle avait réapprit à s'aimer, et avait reprit goût à son existence en se fixant son premier objectif. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait enfanter, elle sauverait des vies, fût-ce au détriment d'autres.

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et les attacha avec un petit élastique qu'elle avait piqué à Eve. Ils n'étaient pas assez longs pour qu'elle puisse les tresser comme elle en avait l'habitude avant, mais juste assez pour les attacher convenablement. Elle regretta un instant de les avoir coupés début juillet.

- Comment s'appelle votre femme ?

- Marilyn.

- Et votre enfant, comment s'appellera-t-elle ?

- Nous ne savons pas. Peut être Nesta, c'est le nom de ma belle-mère. Enfin, _c'était_... Je suppose que Mary voudra l'appeler ainsi.

- C'est très joli.

- Oui... Comment se sont passés vos deux premiers jours ici ? demanda l'Auror.

- Tranquilles, même si...

Sa voix mourût.

- Même si ?

- Dormir trois heures par périodes de quatorze minutes n'aide pas à récupérer, poursuivit-elle. Les élèves chahutent beaucoup devant ma porte. Peut être qu'ils veulent essayer de faire rire mon tableau, qui passe son temps à geindre. C'est insupportable.

- Je ne savais pas que les vampires dormaient.

- Il le faut bien, autrement la fatigue nous gagne, comme au temps de notre humanité.

- N'avez-vous pas demandé à Dumbledore de changer de tableau ?

- Si, bien sûr. Mais Agatha - c'est son nom - refuse formellement de bouger. Alors je dois supporter ses gémissements infernaux chaque jour.

L'Auror Mason rit à son tour.

Ils continuèrent à parler lors de leur ronde, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de revenir au portail pour que l'Auror s'alimente. Il s'installa sur un petit tabouret et déballa un sandwich.

- Mr Mason ?

- Miss Bleeker.

- Quelque chose bouge près du grand arbre là-bas.

- Je n'ai rien vu.

- Je vais voir ce que c'est. Mangez, mais restez sur vos gardes.

- Faites attention à vous.

« Ils sont tous fous ces humains. Sympathiser avec un vampire. Manquerait plus que je les croque, se dit-elle en chemin. Délicieux humains, savez-vous que j'adore votre sang et que je m'en abreuve chaque soir ? »

Elle se promit néanmoins de ne pas toucher à un cheveu de Nesta Mason.

« Je vais devoir faire une liste bientôt. D'abord Anastasia McFarlane, ensuite Nesta Mason. Combien de personnes vais-je devoir laisser sur le carreau ? Vais-je devoir changer de régime, tant qu'on y est ? »

* * *

Et tant qu'on y est, tu ne veux pas arrêter de te plaindre et aller voir ce qu'il se passe, que les lecteurs le voient en même temps que toi ?

Et voilà que je me mets à parler à mes personnages.

La cargaison spéciale n'est toujours pas arrivée, on ne sait toujours pas qui est Eve, ni ce qu'elle nous cache, ni comment ça va se passer avec Remus Lupin, ni rien. Tout cela viendra au prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine.

En attendant, joyeux Noël à tous !

* * *

* : Il s'agit du discours de Dumbledore présent dans le tome 6, modifié à ma sauce.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

Ce chapitre bouge un peu plus que le précédent, même si je suppose qu'à la fin, vous vous demanderez comment cela va évoluer avec les Maraudeurs, et vous serez encore plus dans le flou qu'avant.

Notez que j'ai changé la petite photo pour qu'elle colle plus au canon de ce chapitre. J'ai aussi changé le Genre, on passe au Drama. Pas de guimauve au programme, donc.

* * *

**Résumé des chapitres précédents** : Ally et Eve Bleeker sont enfin arrivées à Poudlard, après une étrange rencontre dans le train, et leur première semaine commence. Entre ses cours à dispenser, son rôle de mère et de protectrice de l'école, Ally aura-t-elle du temps à consacrer à un certain loup-garou ? Les deux s'habituent peu à peu à la vie en compagnie d'humains, mais leur soif de sang ne les rattrapera-t-elle pas ?

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le Petit Chaperon Rouge et le Grand Méchant Loup.**

Ally se mit à courir jusqu'à être à couvert des arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Elle vit deux personnes vêtues de capes se diriger vers un arbre imposant, sans feuillage ni le moindre nid d'oiseau sur ses branches. De son poste d'observation, elle devina qu'il s'agissait d'un saule. Elle s'approcha à pas feutrés.

« Si seulement le vent tournait dans ma direction... »

Mais le vent n'en fit rien, et Ally dût se résigner à ne pas sentir leurs odeurs, et se contenta de les observer en silence. L'un des deux encapuchonnés jeta un sort en direction de l'arbre, puis il vint enserrer le deuxième d'un bras, comme pour le protéger. La deuxième personne semblait faible. Le duo s'approcha de l'arbre et sembla disparaître dans les racines.

« Les _racines_ ? »

Ally fixa un moment l'endroit où le pan de cape de la deuxième silhouette avait disparu, de plus en plus intriguée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque...

Ni une ni deux, elle se transforma et vola vers l'endroit où elles avaient disparu, esquivant sans trop de mal les branchages de l'arbre qui s'était réanimé. Une branche perfora son aile droite, et Ally dût retenir son cri à grand peine. Du sang commençait à couler de sa plaie, la douleur lui vrilla le bras jusqu'au cœur. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un terrier, elle s'y engouffra en hâte. A sa grande surprise, il ne s'agissait pas d'un trou de lapin, mais d'un passage secret.

Elle reprit son apparence humaine, et constata que le petit trou de son aile équivalait à la perte de la peau qui reliait son annulaire à son auriculaire. La plaie saignait légèrement, mais le processus de guérison était déjà lancé, la douleur assourdissante s'étant muée en un vague tiraillement. Par habitude, elle lécha le sang qui perlait sur ses doigts. Puis, silencieusement, elle suivit les deux personnes le long du tunnel, en se demandant si un tel passage existait il y a trente ans.

« Bien sûr que non, sinon tu l'aurais déjà vu. »

Ally commençait à trouver le temps long, au fur et à mesure que la procession marchait. Elle se demanda où elle allait atterrir, mais, au vu de l'allure de la roche qui tapissait le passage, elle se dit que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle porta la main à sa boucle de ceinture, vérifiant sa position et sa facilité d'accès en cas d'attaque.

« Je dois quand même être la seule personne au monde à me balader dans une école armée jusqu'aux dents. » Elle eût un rire intérieur à l'entente de son propre jeu de mots. « Jusqu'aux dents, haha... »

A vrai dire, depuis qu'elle s'était enrôlée dans son premier corps de bataille, elle se promenait toujours avec un couteau. C'était un de ses officiers qui, lors de sa formation dont elle n'en avait pas réellement eu besoin, lui avait inculqué la règle numéro neuf, qu'elle appliquait encore aujourd'hui, comme si c'était une habitude. Elle entendait encore sa voix sèche qui lui rebattait les oreilles avec un « Règle n°9 ! Toujours avoir un couteau sur soi ! ». Il terminait généralement par un regard perçant. Ally s'était entraînée à imiter ce regard plus d'une fois. Si elle avait été intimidée par un homme de trente-neuf ans qui lui jetait ce regard à elle, âgée de quelques siècles de plus que lui, c'était qu'il y avait une bonne raison, et qu'elle en serait autrement plus intimidante à son tour. Aujourd'hui, et comme à son habitude, son couteau était caché dans la boucle de sa ceinture. Elle en avait un dans chacune de ses bottes, et un en urgence qu'elle gardait sous...

Ses pensées s'interrompirent quand les deux personnes empruntèrent une volée de marches, dissimulées par un repli dans la roche. Elle attendit qu'ils aient une petite minute d'avance, puis s'engagea dans les escaliers à son tour. Des pas revinrent vers elle, alors elle se transforma de nouveau, se dissimulant dans un coin de mur. L'infirmière de Poudlard, Madame Pomfresh, repartait en sens inverse, son odeur caractéristique de camphre la précédant.

La curiosité d'Ally, piquée au vif, la poussa à ne pas la suivre et à aller voir quelle était la personne qui avait été laissée dans cette habitation. Revenue à son apparence humaine, elle continua à grimper, veillant à ne pas provoquer de vibrations avec ses chaussures.

« Discrète jusqu'au bout. S'ils ne m'ont pas remarquée avant, tout va bien... »

Elle s'arrêta brutalement après être arrivée au premier palier, et tendit l'oreille. Un bruit de respiration lente lui parvint, comme si une personne dormait. Elle sentait une odeur qui lui était familière.

- Greyback, murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, se dit Ally. Elle avait étudié la carrure de la personne qui accompagnait Pomfresh et en était venue à la conclusion qu'elle était trop frêle pour être celle du monstre qui lui avait volé sa nourriture auparavant.

« Mais alors qui... »

Tandis que ses pas la guidaient vers la source de cette odeur, elle prit soudain peur. Une poussée d'adrénaline la saisit. Là, sur une paillasse exiguë, une sorte de monticule se soulevait.

La chose était noire, mais malgré la pénombre, Ally distingua une couverture. Elle fronça les sourcils, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et le souffle court.

- Lupin...

Elle avait murmuré son nom sans s'en apercevoir. Sa main se tendit toute seule tandis que son esprit lui hurlait de faire demi tour. Elle était curieuse, et voulait découvrir l'apparence du lycan, ses éventuelles similarités avec son géniteur. Alors que ses doigts effleuraient le tissu, le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et se transforma en loup-garou dans le même temps. Elle fit un salto, effrayée, et atterrit accroupie sur le sol, trois mètres en arrière. Son instant de stress passé, elle attendit quelques secondes avant d'esquisser son premier mouvement.

Patiemment, sans geste brusque, elle redressa sa tête, et le suivit des yeux tant qu'il était dans son champ de vision. Il décrivait des cercles concentriques autour d'elle, tel un faucon narguant sa proie.

« J'ai peut-être eu l'air d'une _kunoichi*_, mais je ne serai pas sa proie. »

Elle sentit trois présences à l'entrée de la maison qui tombait en ruines. Aussitôt elle pensa aux garçons qu'elle avait vus dans le train et les insulta mentalement. Elle les sentit monter, et regarda dans leur direction. Ils étaient flous, et ôtèrent l'étoffe qui les recouvraient, devenant plus nets. Ally les vit se transformer et écarquilla les yeux.

« A-t-on idée de laisser des enfants devenir des Animagi ? »

Elle se dit qu'elle en toucherait deux mots à Dumbledore. Les garçons remarquèrent sa présence, et elle vit un éclair d'incompréhension dans leurs yeux, tandis que le lycan continuait de tourner autour d'elle en grondant. Elle le fixa dans les yeux de nouveau.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, lui murmurait-elle en faisant attention à ne pas élever la voix.

Il maintenait plus de six mètres de séparation entre eux, mais comme ils avaient tous deux une ouïe surdéveloppée, crier aurait été impoli.

- Je suis juste curieuse, mais je ne vais pas te faire de mal. J'ai juste été intriguée par toi et Madame Pomfresh quand je vous ai vus aller vers l'arbre. J'étais à mon tour de garde. Je ne te veux aucun mal, je veux juste comprendre...

Elle doutait de l'efficacité de ses paroles, mais persistait à vouloir les prononcer, plus pour se rassurer elle-même que l'enfant en face d'elle. Elle était terrifiée, terrifiée et en même temps pleine de morgue pour Fenrir Greyback. Pour elle, les enfants-loups sont contre-nature, au même titre que les enfants-sangsues. Jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée de priver un jeune humain de son enfance. Le priver de sa vie, oui, le forcer à errer pour l'éternité, non. Mais Fenrir Greyback avait une approche de la déontologie différente de la sienne. Non, en fait, il n'avait pas de déontologie du tout. Et c'était ce qui l'effrayait le plus.

Ally continuait de fixer la progéniture de Greyback, droit dans les yeux. Ce serait à qui cillerait en premier. Bien entendu, le combat était gagné d'avance pour elle, mais elle préféra transmettre de l'apaisement à travers son regard au jeune lycan plutôt qu'une haine monstrueuse. Quand celui-ci cligna des yeux et se tassa sur lui-même, elle resta accroupie mais tendit la main. Il recula contre le mur, comme si la vue de cette main blafarde le terrifiait. Ally s'avança un peu en prenant appui sur sa main blessée qui finissait de guérir, et toucha le bout de son museau avec le bout de ses doigts. Il glapit doucement mais se laissa faire, acculé. Elle rampa jusqu'à lui, tout en le caressant de sa main valide. Ses gémissements se tarirent et il osa lever les yeux vers elle. Ally lui offrit un sourire radieux, montrant ses canines légèrement plus longues que la moyenne, et se tourna doucement vers les amis du jeune Lupin.

- Vous pouvez venir sans vos formes d'animagi.

C'était comme s'ils avaient attendu son feu vert. Ils soupirèrent, et le grand cerf frappa trois fois de son sabot avant de redevenir James Potter. Il s'approcha doucement de son ami, qui commença à grogner. Ally lui murmura d'autres paroles apaisantes et il se détendit. Ce fut au tour de Sirius Black de s'approcher d'eux, méfiant. Il sourit cependant quand Remus Lupin ferma les yeux. Peter Pettigrow vint à son tour sous sa forme de rat, et escalada le bras de la vampire, pour toucher le museau de Remus de ses pattes, comme s'il l'enlaçait. Le lycan souffla comme s'il éternuait, et Peter s'esquiva sur le côté, se transformant à son tour.

Remus sembla plus calme, alors Ally le porta jusqu'au lit délabré, sous le regard stupéfait des trois garçons. Elle le borda avec la couette trouée, se jurant d'en apporter une sitôt qu'elle aurait ramené les garçons à leur dortoir.

- Comment vous... commença James.

- J'ai été maudite, moi aussi. Différemment, mais maudite tout de même. Je comprends ce qu'il ressent, aussi lui ai-je fait savoir.

- La lycanthropie n'est pas une malédiction, s'offusqua Sirius.

- Non, vous avez raison...

Elle soupira.

- C'est pire que cela, termina-t-elle. Et c'est pour cela que je devrais en parler à votre ami.

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause.

- Et si vous me disiez ce que vous faites ici ?

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Sirius se figea, en même temps que James. Il sentait venir les ennuis.

- Nous étions... commença Peter.

- Ferme la, Pet', amorça James.

- Non, il faut lui dire, protesta-t-il. Si nous nous retrouvons avec des retenues sans motif et que Miss Bleeker parle à McGo' de notre présence ici, nous ne pourrons plus...

- Tais-toi Peter, insista James.

- Hum. Vous savez que je suis là, tout de même ?

Sirius frissonna. Cette voix douce et fraîche lui faisait toujours le même effet, depuis l'épisode du train. C'était la première fois qu'elle leur parlait autant, et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour leur dire de la fermer, mais tout le contraire. Il avait noté qu'elle avait un accent assez prononcé, probablement américain, mais qu'elle parlait un anglais britannique parfait. Sirius trouva cela tout à fait charmant, maintenant qu'elle discutait normalement avec eux.

Il regarda Peter et James, puis reporta son regard sur la jeune femme en face de lui. Elle le dévisageait. A la lueur de la lune, ses yeux ordinairement bleus paraissaient presque blancs. Elle les gardait mi-clos, comme si elle était fatiguée, et pourtant, son aura dégageait une puissance extraordinaire, presque palpable. Ses cheveux noirs étaient noués en un chignon approximatif, et quelques mèches folles encadraient son joli visage de porcelaine. Encore une fois, il aurait voulu se pencher pour emprisonner ses lèvres avec siennes, mais il se retint alors qu'elle dardait son regard pâle sur James, attendant une explication.

- Mr Potter ?

- Oui, euh...Eh bien, Remus est notre meilleur ami, et... Enfin, disons que nous voulons être présents à chaque instant.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et reprit.

- Nous, c'est-à-dire moi, Sirius, Remus et Peter, nous considérons comme une sorte de famille, une fratrie. Nous avons lié des liens très forts au fil des années. et quand nous avons su pour la maladie de Remus, la malédiction ou ce que vous voulez, nous avons décidé de l'accompagner quoi qu'il arrive. Au début...

- Au début, il avait peur que nous le rejetions, le coupa Peter. Alors pour lui, nous sommes devenus des Animagi non-déclarés. Nous venons le retrouver chaque pleine lune pour que cette période soit moins dure à supporter pour lui. Et quoi qu'il arrive, nous continuerons, poursuivit-il d'une voix féroce. Que vous nous mettiez en retenue tous les soirs ou que vous nous fassiez virer, quoi qu'il advienne, nous serons là pour notre frère. Parce que nous l'aimons, et que nous sommes prêts à faire n'importe quoi, à braver n'importe quel danger pour lui. Quitte à enfreindre la moitié du règlement de Poudlard.

Il se tût et soutint son regard. Sirius et James restèrent bouche bée. Jamais auparavant Peter n'avait fait preuve d'autant de fougue, jamais il n'avait soutenu le regard d'un professeur ainsi. Jamais il n'avait osé parler de cette manière devant un professeur. Sirius ressentit de l'admiration, et James aurait presque put applaudir s'il n'avait pas été figé, fixant les yeux blancs de l'enseignante.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil en le regardant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Mr Pettigrow. Lorsque la cause est bonne, la manière importe peu. Je ne vous mettrai ni en retenue ni ne vous virerai.

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement. La jeune femme eut un petit rire moqueur.

- Votre Maison peut être fière d'avoir de jeunes gens aussi courageux. Cependant, je suis étonnée que vous n'en ayez pas parlé à un enseignant. Devenir Animagi seuls... C'est un bel exploit. Mais soyez prudents. Je m'occuperai de Remus cette nuit, retournez vous coucher. Pas de « mais », Mr Petitgrow, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant amorcer un geste pour parler. Je pense que Remus apprécie votre sollicitude, mais il me semble que vous avez une dure journée qui vous attend.

Elle se redressa et leur adressa un sourire, dévoilant deux rangées de dents blanches impeccablement alignées. Sirius sentit son cœur faire une embardée, et frapper contre la paroi de son estomac, chose qui lui donna envie de vomir.

- Je vous raccompagne. Mr Lupin peut rester quelques minutes ici tout seul sans nous faire une crise d'apoplexie, termina-t-elle en soulevant un de ses sourcils.

Elle ramassa la baguette magique de Remus et invoqua une chose argentée.

- Dis à l'Auror Mason que tout va bien, et qu'il devra finir la garde sans moi. Je lui expliquerai tout au lever du jour.

La forme argentée hocha la tête et traversa le mur. Sirius aurait juré voir des ailes.

- Quel est ce sortilège ? s'enquit Peter.

- Un Patronus, répondit-elle.

Ils sortirent de la Cabane Hurlante et rejoignirent le château en silence. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder cette étrange créature - car c'en était une, il en était persuadé - tandis qu'elle marchait en tête, son parfum entêtant le prenant au nez. Un mélange d'odeurs, probablement de miel, de noisettes et de bois de cheminée. Le parfum de l'automne, se dit-il. Il fixait les petits cheveux voletant sur sa nuque, trop courts pour être noués. Le col de sa chemise laissait voir une petite lanière de cuir, et Sirius se demanda quel pendentif ou autre babiole pouvait bien être suspendu à ce collier.

Quand la jeune femme grimpa les escaliers qui les menaient au septième étage, Sirius rougit violemment à la vue de ses hanches qui se balançaient. Il entendit un rire et se retourna.

- Quoi ?

- Écrevisse !

Sirius se demanda à quoi il faisait allusion. Quand il comprit, il lui fit un geste grossier du doigt. James rit de plus belle.

- A demain, messieurs, annonça Miss Bleeker une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire à ce soir, au vu de l'heure. En espérant ne pas vous voir vous endormir dans mon cours.

Quand Sirius regagna son lit, il se demanda si tout cela n'avait pas été un rêve. La vision de Miss Bleeker avec ses yeux blancs comme la lune resta imprimée sur sa rétine jusqu'au matin.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Quand Remus Lupin se réveilla, il eût une sensation d'étouffement. Il avait horriblement chaud, et en chercha la cause. Il frotta ses yeux, et regarda autour de lui, toujours allongé. Une épaisse couverture verte émeraude enveloppait son corps, et il s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir déchirée. Après réflexion, il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette couverture auparavant. Il se redressa, et frictionna ses muscles endoloris. Les rideaux avaient été réparés, et étaient tirés. Remus se doutait que le jour était levé depuis un petit moment déjà, au vu de la chaleur qui circulait dans la pièce. Il se sentait bien. Quand il chercha ses vêtements des yeux, il ne trouva qu'un tas de lambeaux dispersés dans un coin de la pièce.

« Je vais devoir retourner à Poudlard nu ? »

Il avisa ensuite une silhouette immobile qui le fixait. Il rougit violemment quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme qui l'observait de son regard bleu océan, et resserra convulsivement sa couverture.

- Bonjour, Remus Lupin, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Euh... B-Bonjour, Miss Bleeker...

- J'ai prévenu Madame Pomfresh que je m'occuperai de vos soins ce matin. J'ai également pris la liberté d'arranger cette cabane branlante, durant votre sommeil.

- Oh...

Elle marcha vers lui, déposant un sac à côté du lit. Il y eut un tintement, comme si elle transportait quelque chose de lourd et de ferreux. Elle s'assit près de ses pieds tandis qu'il remontait ses couvertures encore plus haut.

- Avez-vous bien dormi, Mr Lupin ? demanda-t-elle tout en le scrutant du regard.

Remus se rendit compte qu'il se sentait étonnamment bien pour un lendemain de pleine lune. Il hocha la tête.

- Où sont...

- Vos amis ? En cours. Je les ai trouvés ici cette nuit, et les ai priés de bien vouloir fiche le camp.

Remus acquiesça. Depuis le temps qu'il leur disait de ne pas venir, de ne pas se déranger pour lui ! Voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient nez à nez avec une enseignante. Ils avaient sans doute dû avoir des ennuis...

« Gryffondor partira dans le négatif cette année... Bravo les gars »

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Miss Bleeker se mit à rire.

- Je n'ai rien fait qui pourrait porter préjudice à votre Maison, Mr Lupin. mais voyez-vous, nous aurons beaucoup de choses à nous dire...

Remus déglutit. Voilà maintenant qu'elle allait le harceler de questions, comme chaque nouvelle personne mise au courant de sa condition. Il en soupira intérieurement d'avance. Combien de fois allait-il devoir se répéter ? Las, Remus vérifia que la couverture le recouvrait bien et s'assit dans la même position qu'elle et soutint son regard.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous êtes comme moi ?

- Oui. Enfin, non, pas exactement, mais disons que je suis du même genre.

- Parlez moi d'abord de vous, je vous parlerai ensuite de moi, décréta-t-il, méfiant.

- Mmh... D'accord. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- D'abord, de quelle maladie... Enfin, de quoi...

- Je suis un vampire.

Remus eût l'impression d'avaler une pierre.

- Comment cela vous est-il arrivé ? Je veux dire, comment avez-vous...

- Été transformée ? Eh bien... Je ne m'en souviens pas avec exactitude, j'étais malade à cette époque là. J'avais attrapé une sorte de maladie qui s'appelait alors le feu de Saint Antoine. J'étais dans un épisode de délires, j'avais de la fièvre, ce soir là. Il y avait mon père, forgeron de son état, et ma mère à mon chevet. La mort me guettait... Un homme est entré et s'est mit à parler de sorcellerie, de possession. Je crois qu'il a voulu me tuer. Mais une autre personne est entrée, beaucoup plus forte que ne l'était mon père, et m'a emmenée loin. Je me souviens d'un cheval alezan, et de l'odeur des blés. Quand il m'a guérie en me donnant un breuvage absolument abominable, j'ai eu les idées claires pendant quelques jours, jours durant lesquels il m'a expliqué qui j'étais... Ce que j'étais.

Elle fit une pause, se rongea l'ongle du pouce tout en fixant le plancher vermoulu. Remus se rallongea, attendant la suite.

- Il m'avait mordue quand je travaillais aux champs, et je pensais que c'était une simple morsure de serpent qui m'avait affaiblie durant quelques jours - j'étais allée me la faire soigner. Il m'a expliqué que j'allais devenir comme lui, et qu'il en était profondément désolé, qu'il aurait préféré me vider de mon sang, mais qu'il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Que c'était... Son sang, qu'il m'avait fait boire. Il m'a expliqué que mes dons de sorcière n'étaient pas passés inaperçus parmi la population, et que si je le voulais, il pourrait m'apprendre des choses. Je lui ai expliqué qu'une très vieille dame avait commencé à m'entraîner, alors il a prit le relais. Mais je suis tombée encore plus malade, et je me suis raccrochée désespérément à lui, pensant qu'il m'aiderait. Il m'a dit qu'il m'attendrait _de l'autre côté. _Alors, je suis morte.

Remus déglutit de nouveau, assimilant les informations qu'elle lui donnait. Une enseignante vampire... Il eût un frisson.

- J'ai entendu mes parents pleurer, alors que le vampire me ramenait chez moi. Je les ai vus m'enterrer, et j'ai entendu la première pelletée de terre se déverser sur mon cercueil. Le temps s'étirait, j'entendais parfois les paysans du champ d'à côté, qui retournaient la terre pour la laisser se reposer pour l'hiver. Triste ironie, je suis née en automne, et je suis morte en automne. J'avais tout juste vingt ans, et mon père avait donné ma main à un jeune homme crasseux, et vil. Je savais qu'il passait son temps à jouer sur ses maigres récoltes.

Il la regarda, le cœur serré. Il avait au moins eu la chance de ne pas mourir.

- Mais un soir d'hiver, je me suis réveillée. Affaiblie, mais je me suis réveillée. Le vampire m'avait aidée à m'extirper de ma bière, dit-elle dans un sourire. Il faisait frais, et les arbres étaient recouverts d'un joli manteau de neige, j'étais vêtue d'une guenille, et pourtant je n'avais pas froid. J'ai remarqué que mes sens s'étaient considérablement affûtés. J'arrivais à voir un lapin à un demi mile. Avant ma mort, j'étais myope, ajouta-t-elle devant son regard interrogateur.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda-t-il, s'interrogeant sur la véracité de ses dires.

- Ensuite, j'ai retrouvé un de mes frères. J'avais douze frères et sœurs. Les autres étaient morts à cause du feu de Saint Antoine, qu'ils avaient contracté durant l'été, plus ou moins en même temps que moi. Il était le seul membre de ma fratrie qu'il me restait. Il a cru devenir fou, et s'est immolé par le feu. Je n'ai rien pu faire, il portait un crucifix au cou.

- Alors la légende est vraie ? Les vampires craignent les crucifix ?

- Pas tous. Disons que lorsque nous renaissons, nous nous mettons parfois à craindre tout ce que nous adorions autrefois.

- Vous étiez euh... Chrétienne, c'est ça ? demanda Remus, incertain du terme.

Il avait entendu Lily en parler, il y a deux ans, mais il se doutait que cela ne devait pas être la seule religion au monde.

- Je priais trois fois par jour, avant les repas, je disais mes prières le soir, et j'allais à l'église, enfin à la chapelle, plusieurs fois par semaine. Oui, j'étais croyante. A cette époque, la présence des religions était impressionnante. C'est aussi le cas de nos jours, mais c'est nettement moins marqué. J'ai longuement craint les crucifix, mais avec l'âge, ça s'est un peu atténué.

- Quel âge avez-vous maintenant ?

- Voyons, Mr Lupin ! Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se demandent à une femme !

- Pardon, je...

Il se sentit honteux, et sentit le feu gagner ses joues. Puis, il se dit qu'il aurait beaucoup de choses à raconter à ses amis dès son retour. Miss Bleeker, un vampire ? Aucun des Maraudeurs n'aurait jamais crût que Dumbledore était fou au point d'engager un professeur vampire. Soudain, elle le prit par le bras et observa les griffures qu'il s'était infligées.

- Laissez, ce n'est rien... Dans une semaine, ce sera partit !

- Une semaine ? répéta-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

Remus trouva ses orbes bleues magnifiques. Elle le regardait, l'air abasourdi, et Remus se demanda un instant quelle gaffe il avait pu faire.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Mr Lupin, quand vous êtes-vous nourri pour la dernière fois ?

- Nourri ? répéta-t-il, confus. Au banquet d'hier soir...

- Pas cette nourriture-ci...

Elle ouvrit son sac et sembla chercher quelque chose. Elle en ressortit une sorte de petit sachet d'un rouge sombre.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Il avait peur de comprendre.

- Ceci est du sang.

- Du SANG ?!

- Oui, Mr Lupin, soupira Miss Bleeker.

- Vous avez aspiré du sang, et l'avez recraché dans ce...

Il désigna le sachet, affolé. Non, il ne voulait même pas savoir d'où ce sang provenait. Et cette quantité... Il en avait mal au ventre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

- Non. On appelle cela un don de sang.

Remus la regarda, horrifié.

- Les Moldus donnent un peu de leur sang dans des sortes de banque, de manière à ce qu'il soit par la suite transféré dans le corps de personnes qui en ont perdu, notamment lors de guerres.

Inconcevable. Des Moldus acceptant de se faire drainer leur sang, de s'assécher, pour sauver d'autres vies. Pour Remus, cela était illogique.

- Ils ne donnent pas tout leur sang. Juste une partie, et cela permet de sauver des vies. Revenons-en à cette poche... Les lycans comme les vampires ont besoin de sang, notamment pour se régénérer, et pour le maintien de leurs fonctions vitales, entre autres choses.

- Je ne boirai pas ça, protesta-t-il.

Et pourtant, il ressentait une étrange douleur au niveau de son estomac. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui appuyait dessus, comme pour l'inciter à tendre la main vers le sachet. Il détourna cependant les yeux.

- Peut être pas maintenant, mais il le faudra à un moment. Ça vaut toujours mieux que de tuer des humains.

- Hors de question, déclara Remus, catégorique.

Son professeur d'alchimie haussa les épaules, et mordit dans la poche. Elle aspira goulûment le liquide, les lèvres pincées pour ne pas en laisser passer une goutte. Elle ferma les yeux, détendue. Remus la regarda avec une moue de dégoût.

- Mmh, soupira-t-elle en remettant la carcasse de son casse-croûte dans son sac. À votre tour...

Elle se lécha les lèvres avec avidité, en louchant légèrement. Remus se surprit à penser à un chat, de par ses crocs qui pointaient légèrement, puis il se demanda à quoi elle faisait référence.

- À mon tour ?

- Moui. Racontez-moi comment vous vous êtes retrouvé dans cet état.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça... Mon père avait offensé un loup-garou du nom de Fenrir Greyback, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. J'étais en train de jouer dans mon jardin, un soir d'été, et il m'a... Mordu. Je me souviens d'une grande douleur... Enfin, c'est arrivé, c'est tout.

- Vous n'avez pas très envie d'en parler.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas très bien...

- Ce n'était pas une question.

Remus se tut. Puis une question lui vint.

- D'où venez-vous ?

- J'étais en Norvège dernièrement.

- Non, je veux dire, vous êtes née où ?

- En Hongrie. Si vous faites référence à mon accent, il provient directement de la côte Est américaine. Je parle plusieurs langues, mais j'ai gardé cet accent pour l'anglais. L'habitude sans doute.

Remus médita quelques instants. Il aurait voulu lui poser plein de questions, comme lui redemander son âge, mais quelqu'un entra à ce moment dans la Cabane Hurlante.

- Oh, Miss Bleeker.

- Madame Pomfresh ? répondit celle-ci.

- J'ai eu la visite d'Evelyn, elle vous cherchait.

- Où est-elle ?

- Je suis là, Ally.

Eve contourna Madame Pomfresh, et la remercia. Celle-ci jeta un œil méfiant au professeur d'alchimie, puis s'en fut. Remus vit son enseignant tendre l'oreille, puis soupirer et se tourner vers la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver.

- Eve ?

- Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, répondit celle-ci en la prenant dans ses bras. Je n'aime pas être loin de toi... Oh, bonjour Remus.

- Bonjour, Eve...

Il resserra sa couverture. Si Miss Bleeker était belle, Eve était magnifique, avec ses longs cheveux ondulés, ses yeux verts et son teint de porcelaine. Elle avait l'air en permanence très légèrement surprise, comme si on lui avait tiré la peau pour faire disparaître les rides au coin des yeux que tout être humain généreux en sourire devait avoir. Cela n'enlevait rien à sa beauté, bien au contraire. Remus lui lança un sourire gêné, le cœur battant.

- Je peux te laisser un peu avec Mr Lupin ? Le temps d'aller lui chercher du change.

- Bien sûr.

Eve s'assit sur le bord du lit en ôtant sa cape rouge.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on avait droit à autre chose que des robes noires.

- J'ai une autorisation spéciale. Ça permet de me repérer plus facilement dans une foule.

Remus ne savait pas s'il devait en rire, si c'était une plaisanterie ou non. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cape rouge bordeaux pour se faire remarquer. Eve le gratifia d'un sourire de bébé.

- Alors, de quoi ma mère t'a parlé ?

- C'est donc ta mère ?

- Non, mais c'est tout comme. Vas-tu répondre ?

- Elle m'a parlé de sa condition. Es-tu un vampire toi aussi ?

Elle acquiesça. Au moins c'était clair. Remus se sentit étrangement moins seul, et le fit remarquer à sa vis-à-vis.

- Tu n'auras qu'à venir me parler quand tu te sentiras mal.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que...

Il baissa les yeux vers son écusson vert et argent.

- Ah oui, l'éternel conflit de maison. Severus m'en a parlé. D'ailleurs, il est la troisième personne à me dire de me méfier de vous quatre, après Lily Evans et Regulus Black, ajouta-t-elle en rejetant ses longs cheveux en arrière. Est-ce que je dois vraiment vous mépriser, je ne sais pas.

Remus haussa les épaules.

- Mais si Ally est venue te parler de sa nature, je suppose que je peux te faire confiance.

Remus se demanda qui était Ally, et se souvint qu'il s'agissait de Miss Bleeker.  
Eve se leva, et il la suivit des yeux. Elle trottina sur le plancher pourri, regardant autour d'elle, passant un doigt sur le bord du lit pour évaluer la quantité de poussière. Il la trouvait sublime, même dans son uniforme. Son sang se dirigea vers son aine et il rougit vivement.

- Est-ce que tu te plais à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il pour dissimuler sa gêne.

- Beaucoup.

Elle le regarda de ses yeux verts pleins de malice.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Non ?

- Cette situation me rappelle le Petit Chaperon Rouge.

- Le quoi ?

- C'est un conte moldu. Si tu as été élevé à la sorcière, tu ne dois pas connaître. Ally me racontait des contes de ce genre quand j'étais enfant.

- Et de quoi parlait le conte du chapeau rouge ?

- _Chaperon _rouge, rit Eve. C'est l'histoire d'une petite fille qui était vêtue d'un petit chaperon que sa mère-grand lui avait confectionné. Elle le portait souvent, alors les habitants du village la surnommaient « le Petit Chaperon Rouge ». Un jour, sa mère lui demanda d'apporter une galette et un petit pot de beurre à sa mère-grand malade, mais pour cela, la petite fille devrait traverser un bois et être très prudente car un grand méchant loup s'y cachait.

- Je suppose que tu es le petit chaperon rouge et que je suis le grand méchant loup, devina Remus tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

- Oui, même si tu n'as rien de méchant.

- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois...

- Oui, bon. La petite fille partit donc avec son petit panier assez lourd...

- Pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait léviter ?

- Elle n'a pas encore été à Poudlard.

- Ah c'est vrai, c'est une petite fille.

- Cesse donc de m'interrompre. Elle est donc partie avec son panier à travers la forêt, et comme il fallait s'y attendre, elle croisa le grand méchant loup. Elle lui raconta qu'elle devait livrer sa galette et son beurre à sa mère-grand, qui habitait de l'autre coté de la forêt.

- La mère-grand n'avait pas assez de force pour invoquer du beurre ?

- La troisième loi de Golpalott sur la métamorphose ?

- Bien vu. Sa mère ne pouvait pas l'envoyer par hibou ?

- Denrée périssable. Tais-toi maintenant. Le loup lui proposa de faire la course, et la fillette accepta. Elle connaissait le bois par cœur parce qu'elle allait souvent faire des balades à dos d'hippogriffe le week-end avec sa mère. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle avait emprunté le chemin le plus long, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle s'arrêtait parfois pour ramasser des plantes à Pipaillon et de l'achillée sternutatoire. Le loup-garou, lui, avait planqué un balai dans un buisson, et arriva donc à la maison de la mère-grand en deux coups de cuillère à pot. « Tire la prune dirigeable et la porte s'ouvrira ! » dit la mère-grand. Le loup tira sur la prune dirigeable et entra. Il se jeta sur la vieille femme qui n'eût même pas le temps de saisir sa baguette magique, avala tout son sang et la rangea dans le placard à potions. Puis il but un peu de Polynectar avec un cheveu de la vieille dedans. Il enfila les vêtements de la pauvre femme, et se glissa sans son lit. La petite fille arriva trois quarts d'heure plus tard, et frappa à la porte.

Remus retint son souffle, amusé. Eve reprit sa voix de vieille femme.

- « Tire la prune dirigeable et la porte s'ouvrira ! », s'exclama-t-elle. Alors le petit chaperon rouge entra, et déposa son panier plein de napel et de champignons bondissants sur la table, rangea le beurre et la galette dans le garde-manger et vint s'asseoir à côté du lit...

Eve s'assit à terre et prit les mains de Remus, qui dut se retenir à grand peine d'éclater de rire.

- Mais les effet du Polynectar commençaient à se dissiper ! La fillette ne le remarqua pas, et lui demanda, niaise qu'elle était : ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grands bras ? dit-elle d'une voix fluette. C'est pour mieux t'embrasser, ma fille, se répondit-elle d'une voix plus grave. Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes jambes ? C'est pour mieux courir, mon enfant. Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes oreilles ? C'est pour mieux écouter, mon enfant. Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grands yeux ? C'est pour mieux voir, mon enfant. Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes dents. C'est pour mieux te manger ! Et en disant ceci le grand méchant loup se jeta sur le Petit Chaperon rouge, et la mangea.

Cette fois-ci, Remus ne pût se retenir et partir dans un fou rire, suivi par Eve.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda-t-il après s'être calmé.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, en se grattant la tête. Je finissais toujours par m'endormir à ce moment là.

- Après ceci, commença la voix de Miss Bleeker depuis l'escalier. Il y eut un Auror qui passait par là, et, comme la porte était ouverte, il entra. Il vit le loup, repu, qui somnolait. Aucune trace de la gamine et de sa grand-mère, alors qu'il l'avait suivie jusque là pour être sur qu'il ne lui arrivait rien. Alors, il jeta un Stupefix au loup-garou, et emmena d'urgence la petite fille et sa grand mère à Sainte Mangouste, tandis que ses amis embarquaient le loup à Nurmengard.

Les deux jeunes la regardèrent, bouche bée.

- Ça devait être ça, marmonna Eve.

- Je vous ai apporté à manger, il est plus de midi, indiqua Miss Bleeker en agitant une boîte volumineuse sous leur nez. Il y a vos vêtements au fond, Mr Lupin, ainsi que de la nourriture ordinaire, puisque vous vous bornez à ne pas vouloir vous nourrir comme nous.

- Merci, murmura-t-il tandis qu'Eve se jetait sur un sachet du même acabit que celui que son aînée avait bu.

Miss Bleeker s'excusa et s'en fut, faisant promettre à Eve de s'occuper du « grand méchant loup ». Quand la jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux, sourire au lèvres, il se dit que jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien un lendemain de pleine lune.

* * *

* : Kunoichi est le terme qui désigne un ninja femme.

* * *

Celui-ci était un peu court par rapport aux précédents.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, de même si vous voyez des fautes, je suis un peu étourdie parfois...

Merci à ceux qui me suivent encore, et aux lecteurs de l'ombre !

Bonnes fêtes à tous !


	6. Chapitre 5 : Débauche de victuailles

**Chapitre 5 : Débauche de victuailles et premier cours d'alchimie.**

Ally quitta ses appartements vers dix-sept heures, soit quatre heures précisément après être allée emmener Remus Lupin à l'infirmerie. Les élèves avaient une récréation à cette heure-ci, aussi elle fit un rapide tour devant la salle de métamorphose, où Eve discutait avec Sirius Black, adossée au mur de pierre, son sac négligemment posé par terre.

« Tiens... »

À mieux y regarder, Ally comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Sirius Black, mais de son frère, dont Eve lui avait longuement parlé. Il était plus petit, et peut être moins beau que Sirius, songea Ally. « Ah, tu le trouves beau ? se morigéna-t-elle. Tu es supposée te nourrir des enfants, pas les trouver beaux... Même si leur innocence est belle, d'une certaine manière. »

- Eve ! la héla-t-elle en trottinant à sa rencontre.

- Oh, Ally, s'exclama la jeune fille en se retournant, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux bruns. Je te présente Regulus Black. Il est dans ma promotion.

- Bonjour, Mr Black, salua Ally en faisant une petite courbette.

- Bonjour, Miss... Bleeker, c'est bien cela ? demanda le jeune homme en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Elle-même. Eve, je ne dînerai pas avec toi ce soir, le professeur Slughorn m'a invitée à une soirée, et je dois manger avec le professeur Burgess avant.

- D'accord...

- Faites attention à ces soirées, dit le dénommé Regulus. Elles recensent la crème de Poudlard, et même de l'extérieur. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aidez à la sécurité de l'école.

- Fort bien... Merci pour cette mise en garde. Eve, Mr Black, termina-t-elle en les saluant.

À l'angle du couloir, elle entendit Regulus demander à Eve pourquoi elle appelait sa mère par son prénom, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'Ally n'était pas sa mère. Cette dernière sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. « La vérité, et rien que la vérité... Un jour, Eve. »

Elle regagna ensuite les cachots, morose, croisant sur sa route un élève de Serdaigle qui n'était pas sûr du contenu de son devoir. Elle l'apaisa en lui disant qu'elle ne noterait pas sévèrement pour le premier devoir de l'année, puis elle entra dans son bureau et lança sa serviette sur sa table. Elle s'assit, et sortit la liste de ses élèves. Gryffondor et Serpentard. « Ça promet... ». Elle ferma les yeux un instant, afin d'évacuer son stress, en vain.

« Bon, présentation d'abord, appel ensuite, distribution des manuels, prise de notes... Tu l'as déjà fait une fois, tu peux le refaire. Courage. »

Elle se rappela alors que le courage n'était pas le maître mot de la maison dans laquelle elle avait été répartie lors de sa première venue à Poudlard. Ally gémit de dépit, et revérifia une nouvelle fois sa pile de papiers. Elle compta frénétiquement le nombre d'élèves et le nombre de manuels. Puis, lorsque la première sonnerie retentit, elle se souvint du bond qu'elle avait fait lundi matin en l'entendant alors qu'elle dormait tranquillement. Elle se souvint aussi qu'elle était très âgée, et que ce n'étaient pas de petits impertinents de seize ans qui devraient lui faire peur.

Elle rattacha ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient à peine aux épaules, se maudissant une nouvelle fois de les avoir coupés aussi court, et se leva prestement et ouvrit la porte, se dirigea vers sa salle de classe adjacente et vit trois jeunes filles en tête de file, dont deux qu'elle reconnu comme étant Marlene McKinnon et Lily Evans.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

- Bonjour les jeunes... Entrez.

Miss Bleeker se pressa contre la porte, et attendit que les élèves fussent à l'intérieur pour la refermer. Quand ils se furent assis, elle regagna son bureau, et sortit sa baguette magique. Elle inscrivit son nom au tableau, et croisa les bras, appuyée contre sa table. Lily avait du mal à voir de quoi elle était vêtue, mais distingua quand même une robe de sorcier pourpre et des chaussures à talons hauts. Atypique.

- Bonjour à tous, commença-t-elle, sa voix trahissant une certaine hésitation. Je suis le professeur Bleeker, et je suis supposée vous enseigner l'alchimie cette année.

Elle parlait à voix basse, obligeant ses élèves à se taire pour l'écouter. Lily l'en remercia, ayant une affreuse migraine depuis la veille à cause du raffut perpétuel de ses camarades.

- Si vous êtes tous ici aujourd'hui, c'est que vous devriez avoir tous obtenu un Acceptable en botanique et un Effort Exceptionnel en potions. C'est aussi parce qu'à un moment donné, vous avez choisi de vous orienter soit dans la médicomagie, soit dans la recherche.

Lily sourit. C'était effectivement son cas. Elle adorerait être médicomage, ou maître des potions à son tour. Elle donna un petit coup de coude à Marlene qui lui répondit en la piquant du bout de sa plume. Elle était déjà prête à noter.

- Dites-le si je vous dérange, au fond.

La rousse crût qu'elle s'adressait à elles, mais il n'en était rien. James Potter et Sirius Black la regardèrent, contrits, et Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient toujours là pour mettre le bazar. Elle pria pour que Miss Bleeker eût assez d'autorité pour les faire se taire.

- Bien. Tout d'abord, le programme sera divisé en quatre parties, la première, jusqu'à janvier, sera consacré à la biologie et à la chimie, les deux suivantes, donc de février à juin, et de septembre à février environ, à l'alchimie en elle-même, et la dernière à la préparation de vos ASPIC et de vos études supérieures. Des questions ?

Une main se leva à la gauche de Lily. Malgré le peu de lumière de la pièce, elle reconnût sans mal le bras de sa camarade de dortoir.

- Oui, Miss...?

- Mary Macdonald. Pourquoi diviser le programme ainsi ?

- Question très pertinente. Si je commençais tout de suite par le gros du sujet, vous ne parviendriez pas à me suivre, sauf les quelques privilégiés qui ont eu la chance de s'être faits dispenser des cours de biologie auparavant. Ce pourquoi je tâcherai cette année de vous enseigner les fondements même de l'alchimie, qui se situent dans la biologie (les mots « semestre 1 : biologie et chimie » s'inscrivirent au tableau) et dans la chimie elle-même.

Lily s'empressa d'écrire ce qui était affiché, suivie par quelques autres.

Une autre main se leva.

- Oui ?

- Marcus Avery. Quelles activités sont au programme ?

- Plusieurs dissections sont à prévoir, aussi, lorsque je vous l'annoncerai, vous penserez tous à apporter une blouse, ou tout autre tissu de protection, comme une vieille robe par exemple. Il y aura différentes manipulations à faire aussi, alors apportez vos gants à l'occasion.

Le professeur distribua les livres à chaque table et s'assit derrière son bureau. Puis elle se saisit d'un parchemin jauni. Lily jeta un œil à la couverture rouge de son nouveau manuel. Elle se demanda alors pourquoi Poudlard ne fournissait pas tous les livres. Cela ferait faire des économies aux parents d'élèves.

- Répondez présent quand j'annoncerai vos noms, et levez la main, que je mémorise vos têtes... Adamson, Elizabeth. Avery, Marcus.

Elle avisa le jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains qui lui avait posé une question. Il lui sourit.

- Bigs, Billius.

- Euh, Billy, Miss.

- Billy, répéta-t-elle en griffonnant quelque chose sur son parchemin - son sobriquet, sans doute. Black, Sirius.

Elle leva les yeux vers le cancre qui accompagnait James Potter. Lily le regarda, scandalisée, adresser un regard méchant à leur enseignante. Elle se demanda quel était son problème.

- Evans, Lily.

La petite rousse leva le poing.

- A ton avis, on va commencer par quoi ? demanda Marlene tandis que le professeur appelait Frank Longdubat et Remus Lupin. Je n'y connais rien en biologie...

- J'ai eu quelques cours avant de venir à Poudlard. Je t'expliquerai quelques trucs, si tu veux, dit Lily tandis que sa camarade levait la main, après avoir rejeté une mèche de cheveux sombres sur le côté.

- Volontiers. Mais je ne dois pas être la seule perdue ici, ajouta Marlene en regardant James Potter qui répondait présent.

Lily sourit et reporta son attention sur le professeur Bleeker. Elle appelait Severus Rogue et Evan Rosier.

- Euh... Vinson ?

Deux mains se levèrent.

- Agatha ?

Un bras se baissa.

- Jehanne ?

Le bras tendu se baissa, et le deuxième se dressa. Lily sourit de plus belle.

- Wilkes, Andrew. Bien, avant de commencer le cours, annonça-t-elle, joviale. J'ai une petite information à vous faire passer.

Elle marqua une pause.

- Je suis un vampire.

Lily eût l'impression que son cœur tombait jusqu'à ses chaussettes. Elle entendit un cri derrière elle et elle reconnut Taylor Thompson.

« Et c'est à Gryffondor, songea-t-elle. »

- Si cela vous terrifie, Mr Thompson, vous pouvez sortir.

Celui-ci déglutit mais resta à sa place. Le professeur Bleeker secoua la tête, mais Lily avait remarqué qu'elle s'était un instant arrêtée sur Sirius Black, qui avait une étrange expression sur le visage.

- Bon, déclara-t-elle. Ouvrez vos livres à la page vingt. Nous allons commencer par définir la notion de molécule cette semaine, puis nous enchaînerons sur la structure cellulaire jusqu'en octobre.

Lily sourit. C'était assez facile, elle l'avait déjà vu lors de ses cours moldus.

- Ne vous posez pas de questions pour le moment, et écrivez le titre, dit-elle avec un petit rire. Je vous demanderai juste beaucoup d'attention lors des prochaines semaines, comme nous commençons quelque chose d'assez important. Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à lever la main... Mr Rogue, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de la deuxième heure.

Voilà que Severus était réclamé par ses professeurs, lui qui était tellement discret. Lily se demanda ce qu'ils avaient tous, cette année, à être aussi bizarres.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

À la fin de son cours et après avoir discuté rapidement avec Severus Rogue, Ally se rua hors de sa salle et regagna en vitesse ses appartements. Un coup d'œil vers la pendule lui indiqua qu'il était tout juste dix-neuf heures. Elle se doucha, se frottant la peau avec un savon qui sentait la cannelle et troqua son vieux tee-shirt contre une robe simple mais pleine de classe, sans bretelles et d'un bleu foncé qui s'accordait avec la couleur de ses yeux du moment. Elle fit plusieurs allers et retours entre les différentes pièces, secouant ses cheveux au gré du courant d'air formé par ses mouvements pour qu'ils sèchent plus vite. Elle les coiffa négligemment, et Eve en profita pour débouler à cet instant.

- Tu es ravissante. En pincerais-tu pour le professeur Burgess ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je tiens juste à être présentable.

- Ben voyons !

- Oui, tiens, voyons, rétorqua-t-elle en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je passe juste poser mon sac, j'étais à la bibliothèque.

Ally chaussa une paire de talons hauts et revêtit une cape noire.

- À tout à l'heure ! lui cria Eve alors qu'elle sortait.

Ally courut presque dans le dédale de couloirs afin de ne pas être en retard. Sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était vingt heures. Elle salua le portrait du professeur Burgess qui la fît patienter. L'homme lui ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et le poing négligemment fourré dans la poche de son pantalon.

- Miss Bleeker ! Entrez donc !

Il lui ôta sa cape et l'accrocha sur un porte-manteau, puis il prit la jeune femme par la main jusque dans son petit salon.

- Vous êtes ravissante, la complimenta le professeur en lui tirant une chaise.

Ally s'assit obligeamment et lui adressa un sourire. La table était mise pour deux, et un candélabre soutenait trois bougies sur le bord de la nappe. Un feu ronronnait dans l'âtre de la cheminée en face d'elle, et elle se sentit étonnamment bien. C'était son premier rendez-vous galant depuis une trentaine d'années. Elle fut prise de remords, se disant qu'elle aurait pu aussi bien passer la soirée avec Eve. Le professeur Burgess amena un grand plat de pâtes, et Ally sentit avec bonheur le parfum des champignons et des châtaignes. Il en mit un peu dans leurs assiettes et s'assit en face d'elle.

- Vous m'aviez dit de faire simple, commença-t-il, gêné. Alors...

- Ça m'a l'air délicieux, affirma Ally, ravie.

- _Tagliatelle ai funghi_, annonça-t-il dans un italien parfait avec un sourire.

- _Perfetto_, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. Vous êtes italien ?

- Ma grand-mère l'était, et je passais chaque été chez elle. J'ai eu l'occasion de lui emprunter quelques recettes.

- Voyez-vous, Eve m'a toujours fait des reproches sur la nourriture que je lui donnais, je n'ai jamais été capable de faire quoi que ce soit de convenable, fit-elle en riant.

- Ah, la petite Evelyn... Votre fille, c'est cela ?

- Si on veut, éluda Ally.

- Elle est remarquablement douée. Mardi matin, elle a été la première à se débarrasser de son Epouvantard, un exploit pour une jeune fille qui vient tout juste d'entrer à Poudlard.

- J'avais commencé à lui enseigner plusieurs choses auparavant, commença Ally en enroulant un petit tas de pâtes autour de sa fourchette. Mais je suis contente qu'elle soit formée par des personnes plus qualifiées. Avez-vous des enfants, Mr Burgess ?

- J'ai un petit garçon de dix ans, c'est ma mère qui l'élève. J'ai été marié à une sorcière exceptionnelle, mais elle a été tuée par une de ses expériences, il y a plusieurs années. Je crois que William ne s'en est toujours pas remis.

- Peut-être que vous oui ?

Il soupira et la regarda, avec une tristesse infinie dans les yeux.

- Je ne pourrais jamais oublier Hestia. Mais, tout cela est du passé, ajouta-t-il, plus jovial. Parlez-moi un peu de vous, Miss Bleeker.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle trouvait ses pâtes délicieuses, et songeait à lui demander la recette. Elle se jura d'en faire goûter à Eve, si toutefois elle ne les ratait pas.

- Eh bien, comment se sont passés vos premiers jours ici ?

- Dans le bruit et les larmes.

Il lui jeta un regard surpris. Ally pouffa et but une gorgée de vin.

- Mon tableau, reprit-elle, est animé par une jeune femme qui passe son temps à geindre. Comme je suis située dans une aile très fréquentée, il y a beaucoup d'élèves qui passent devant ma porte, et qui essayent de faire rire cette jeune femme. Impossible pour moi de dormir. Et vous ?

- J'avoue avoir été déboussolé, et l'être toujours. Je suis pourvu d'un sens de l'orientation terriblement médiocre, et j'ai mis un temps fou à trouver le chemin de la Grande Salle le premier soir.

Ally se souvint qu'il était arrivé en retard. Elle songea alors à lui faire parvenir un plan de l'école.

- Dites-moi, je dois voir le professeur Dumbledore demain pour une petite mise au point sur mon horaire...

- Et vous ne connaissez pas le mot de passe, devina Ally.

- Euh, oui. J'ai réussi à me souvenir de l'emplacement de la gargouille, ceci dit.

La jeune femme rit.

- Hydromel aux épices.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il, croyant qu'elle avait perdu l'esprit.

- Dumbledore donne généralement le nom de confiseries ou de tout ce qu'il aime ingurgiter comme mot de passe à sa gargouille. En ce moment, c'est hydromel aux épices.

- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.

- Si vous voulez une visite de Poudlard à l'occasion, n'hésitez pas à me le demander, Jacob... Je peux vous appeler Jacob ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

- Bien sûr. Ally, c'est cela ?

Elle acquiesça sans se départir de son sourire.

- J'ai toujours aimé les noms courts.

- Vous avez choisi votre nom ?

- Il faut bien en changer parfois, éluda-t-elle en terminant son assiette. C'était délicieux, me donneriez-vous votre recette ?

- Juste avant de partir.

Il vida son verre de vin, et la fit patienter quelques instant. Il revint avec un parchemin soigneusement roulé.

- Voici.

- _Grazie mille_. Et si nous y allions ?

Jacob - puisque c'est son nom - lui déposa sa cape sur les épaules. Il lui tendit son bras, auquel elle s'accrocha, ravie, et ils sortirent des appartements douillets du professeur de Défense pour affronter le frais des couloirs, tout en bavardant joyeusement. Quand ils tournèrent à un angle, Ally vit Regulus Black, et à son bras, il y avait...

- Eve !

- M... Ally, s'exclama celle-ci. Vous allez à la soirée de Slugh... Du professeur Slughorn ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas.

- Regulus m'a invitée, au dîner. Comme il ne voulait pas y aller seul...

Ally arqua un sourcil. « Tes mensonges ne te sauveront pas, la houspilla-t-elle in petto. »

- Eh bien, allons-y tous ensemble, dans ce cas, suggéra Jacob Burgess.

Quand ils passèrent le tableau du professeur Slughorn, ils furent accueillis par un jeune garçon servant des petits fours. Ils refusèrent poliment, et allèrent saluer le maître des potions. Ally repéra Lily Evans, discutant vivement avec Remus Lupin, qui lui adressa un signe de tête bref. Quand ses yeux ambrés se tournèrent vers Eve et qu'il l'a vit en compagnie de Regulus Black, sa mâchoire tressaillit imperceptiblement. Ally sentit une certaine tension dans l'air, elle se plaça alors en face d'Eve de manière à faire écran au regard perçant du loup.

- Eve, ma chérie, viens par là, un peu...

Elle l'entraîna derrière la pièce montée qui trônait au centre de la salle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ta soirée, mais est-ce que tu pourrais... Surveiller Mr Lupin ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante. Je veux dire, faire en sorte qu'il ne flanche pas... La pleine lune était hier soir et...

Ally était à court d'arguments, mais Eve hocha la tête.

- Je veillerai à tout. Tu peux aller t'envoyer en l'air avec Mr Burgess autant que tu veux.

Son aînée la regarda, indignée, mais elle reprit contenance presque aussitôt.

- Reste discrète. Et Eve...

- Oui ?

- Regulus t'a-t-il invitée de son plein gré ?

- Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Pour une Serpentard, tiens.

- Eh bien, disons que je lui ai... Suggéré de m'emmener à cette fête. Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblaient ces soirées, dit-elle précipitamment, un air d'innocence feinte sur le visage.

- Bon, on en reparlera plus tard. Et je ne vais pas m'envoyer en l'air avec Jacob.

Eve haussa un sourcil, moqueuse.

- C'est Jacob, maintenant ?

Sa vis-à-vis pâlit.

- Oh, je... Tu m'énerves, Eve-cruelle.

Ally partit, drapée dans sa dignité, et partit rejoindre son accompagnant, qui discutait avec le maître des potions autour d'un braggot.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Eve passa une main dans ses cheveux pour vérifier l'ampleur de ses boucles. Elle les avait soigneusement noués en une queue de cheval souple, et avait accroché quelques barrettes pour retenir ses quelques mèches folles. Elle vérifia que les plis de sa robe étaient harmonieusement répartis, et jeta un œil aux femmes alentour. Son regard ne s'arrêtait pas spécialement sur leurs robes ou leurs sourires mais sur leurs poitrines. Il y avait de tout. De petites, de grosses, en forme de poire ou rondes comme celle d'Ally. La sienne faisait pitié. Menue, deux petits bourgeons de seins qui peinaient à remplir un soutien-gorge.

Mais elle avait Regulus, et celui-ci la présentait maintenant à plusieurs personnes de sa connaissance. Elle se sentait importante. L'amie de Regulus. Elle avait essayé de se faire des amis avant, quand Ally l'avait déposée dans une crèche vampire lorsqu'elle avait l'apparence d'un bébé de trois ans, mais son... Mordant ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Ally avait dû la retirer de l'endroit à peine deux semaines plus tard. Eve sourit à ce souvenir, et reporta son attention sur Regulus, qui conversait avec une jeune femme à la robe bleue.

« Ennuyant à mourir, décréta-t-elle après avoir de nouveau comparé ses petits seins avec ceux de la blonde débonnaire de Regulus. Voyons s'il y a d'autres occupations... »

Elle se saisit d'une coupe de champagne qu'elle soupesa un instant, avant de se diriger vers l'énorme gâteau qui tenait par magie au centre de la pièce. Voir autant de crème fouettée la rendait malade. Elle n'était pas une fanatique du sucre, elle. Elle pensa alors à Ally, qui était sans doute partie faire plus ample connaissance avec le professeur Burgess, probablement dans un coin discret, comme une cabine de toilettes ou un lit, et cela lui donna encore plus la nausée. Eve se demandait comment elle faisait. Ally avait toujours, ou presque, vécu au jour le jour, profitant des plaisirs que la vie, ou plutôt la non-mort, lui offrait. Dans les périodes de disette, elle se contentait d'une tablette de chocolat, et de quelques barrettes de chanvre. Dans celles plus abondantes, elle se lâchait un peu : sucreries, alcool, drogues diverses, sexe, non pas qu'elle avait eu beaucoup d'hommes dans sa longue vie, tout au plus une dizaine dont cinq ou six immortels sur une période plus ou moins longue. Cependant, elle attirait les hommes comme un pot de confiture attire les abeilles. Elle nota mentalement de penser à lui demander comment elle faisait, termina sa coupe et la reposa sur un des plateaux tenus par un illustre inconnu. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les deux Gryffondor.

- Bonsoir, Remus, Lily.

- Bonsoir Bleeker, lui répondit Remus, glacial.

Elle fut d'abord choquée par son ton, et se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal pour être si mal accueillie.

- Si je dérange, il fallait me le dire, _Lupin_, siffla-t-elle, perfide.

Et dire qu'elle lui avait proposé son amitié le jour même. Eve décida de l'ignorer, et se tourna vers Lily qui lui sourit chaleureusement dans sa robe vert pomme.

- Comment ça va, Eve ?

- On fait aller. Je m'habitue au nid de serpents.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, puisqu'elle ne dormait pas avec eux. Elle commençait ses nuits dans son dortoir, et, passé minuit, lorsque Marietta et Carole dormaient à poings fermés, elle sortait en douce par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Eve passait ses nuits avec Ally, allongées à même le sol, à regarder les étoiles à travers leur plafond transparent. Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'elle dorme avec ses camarades pour le moment, mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui importait était de ne pas changer les habitudes et de faire ses nuits avec sa mère.

Eve se donna de grandes claques mentales en se répétant qu'Ally n'était pas sa mère.

- Tu t'es faite des amis ?

- Quelques personnes qui restent dans mon entourage. Ils sont tous très gentils.

Remus lui jeta un regard médusé, et s'éloigna d'elles.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? s'étonna Eve en pivotant pour le suivre des yeux, faisant tournoyer les replis de sa robe pâle.

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Lily en repoussant une mèche de cheveux roux qui lui glissait sur le visage. Il est un peu perturbé depuis le dîner. Tu as une très jolie robe.

- Oh... Merci. Euh... La tienne n'est pas mal non plus, affirma Eve, ne sachant comment se comporter face à un tel compliment. Il faut que j'aille... Regulus...

Elle désigna d'un geste vague le petit groupe de Serpentard un peu plus loin. Lily acquiesça avec un sourire et elle battit en retraite, soulagée, se dirigeant vers Regulus Black et une fille qu'elle avait vu au dîner. Lily avait le cœur qui battait trop vite à son goût. Elle toucha le bras de Regulus de l'index.

- Eve, dit-il en prenant sa main. Voici Alice Shepherd. C'est une amie d'Evan Rosier. Selon elle, tu lui plais beaucoup.

- Ah... Ah oui ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

La dénommée Alice lui toucha le pli du coude avec un sourire. Eve jeta un regard paniqué à Regulus tandis que la jeune fille l'entraînait vers le buffet.

- Euh...

- Comme je le disais à Regulus, tu plais énormément à Evan, commença Alice en lui fourrant quelques amuse-gueules dans les mains. Je suis amie avec lui depuis la première année, et j'ai eu l'occasion d'apprendre à le connaître. Oh bien sur, ça ne fait que quatre jours que tu es ici, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai eu le temps de remarquer quelques signes.

Elle lui fit ouvrir la bouche et y déposa un petit four à la tomate.

- Quelques chignes ? demanda Eve, la bouche pleine.

- Avale avant de parler ! Tu sais, tu devrais apprendre à bien te comporter, et euh... Tu devrais te remplumer aussi. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une marieuse mais...

Eve déglutit.

- Oh là, oh là, attends, euh... Alice, c'est ça ? Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais m'acoquiner avec Evan Rosier !

- Eh bien tu le devrais ! Evan est un des meilleurs partis de notre maison. En plus de ça, il est riche. Tu devrais en profiter, termina Alice dans un sourire.

Eve réfléchit à toute vitesse. « Peut être que si j'accepte, elle me fichera la paix... Non mais qui est cette folle ? »

- Bon... Comment je dois m'y prendre ?

- En étant une véritable lady, minauda-t-elle comme si c'eût été une évidence.

Elle haussa un sourcil, et regarda la fille en face d'elle. Elle était brune et belle, avec un joli visage rond et quelques tâches de rousseur.

- En te tenant droite pour commencer, dit-elle en lui appuyant sur une vertèbre, geste qui la fit grimacer de douleur. Et ensuite en étant belle, constamment parfumée, et... Hum, oui, un peu plus grosse. On dirait une brindille.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que...

- Alice, cesse donc d'embêter Evelyn avec tes bêtises, déclara une voix derrière elles, amusée.

« Mon sauveur, songea-t-elle. »

Regulus Arcturus Black était un beau garçon, aux yeux d'Eve. Il faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle, et ses yeux bruns dégageaient une certaine douceur. Ce soir, il avait tiré ses cheveux en arrière, et les avait enduit d'une sorte de gomina, seul détail rebutant pour la jeune fille. Elle s'imagina passer ses doigts dessus et les frotta discrètement sur sa robe pour s'empêcher de frissonner d'horreur. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son frère Sirius, avec quelques défauts qui le rendaient tout à fait charmant, comme un grain de peau plus épais, et quelques grains de beauté aléatoirement répartis sur son visage et son cou. Eve le contempla quelques instants avant d'être ramenée à la réalité par son estomac qui gronda.

- Tu vois, dit Alice en appuyant son index sur sa cage thoracique. Tu as faim. Tu n'as rien avalé au dîner, je serai prête à le parier !

- Elle n'a mangé qu'un peu de viande, et quelques feuilles de salade, énonça Regulus. Alice a raison, tu devrais manger plus.

- J'ai l'estomac noué depuis que je suis ici, se justifia la jeune fille. Je mangerai plus quand j'aurai l'habitude de cet immense château.

Elle hocha la tête comme pour souligner ses dires. Alice et Regulus eurent l'air satisfait, et retournèrent à leur conversation avec le groupe, tandis qu'Eve s'éclipsait discrètement pour trouver Remus Lupin.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond, chez toi, soupira-t-il quand elle l'eut rejoint au bord d'une fenêtre. Je t'ai fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas te voir, que te faut-il de plus ?

- Un motif. Pourquoi m'as-tu regardée ainsi ? Je ne suis pas un déchet aux dernières nouvelles.

- Non. Mais je ne veux plus te voir.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Tu es énervante quand tu parles.

Eve se tut. « Très bien, pensa-t-elle. Monsieur n'a pas envie de me voir ? Ce n'est pas grave après tout. Il n'a qu'à rester seul. » Elle décréta ensuite qu'elle ne lui parlerait plus, et se leva, ramassant les plus de sa robe.

- Dans ce cas, adieu, Remus Lupin.

Elle souhaita partir dignement, mais, à peine eût-elle fait trois pas qu'elle se prit les pieds dans sa longue robe et tomba à la renverse. Le sol s'approchait dangereusement, mais, à son grand étonnement, elle s'arrêta net à quelques centimètres du sol. Si elle avait eu un cœur, il aurait raté quelques battements. Des bras vigoureux l'enlaçaient et l'empêchaient de tomber.

- Alice a raison, Evelyn, tu devrais apprendre à te tenir, murmura une voix à son oreille.

- Je me fiche de ce qu'elle pense. Redresse-moi, Regulus. S'il te plaît.

- Tu es glacée. Ça va ?

- Regulus Black, siffla-t-elle. Relève-moi immédiatement !

- Pourquoi le ferai-je ?

- Si tu ne le fais pas, commença-t-elle en agitant ses bras. Je... Je...

- Tu ?

- Je hurle.

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu te sois déjà assez donnée en spectacle comme ça ?

- Tu serais surpris de la tendance que j'ai à me ridiculiser sans cesse. Relève-moi-maintenant-s'il-te-plaît.

Regulus s'exécuta, sous le regard furibond d'Eve et celui, sarcastique, de Remus Lupin. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et quitta la fête, son ami sur les talons.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

- Tu penses qu'on a fait une erreur ?

Ally était enroulée dans un drap de soie sombre et contemplait la lune. Assise au bord de la fenêtre, les genoux repliés en angle droit, elle regardait les volutes de fumée sortant de sa bouche s'élever dans le ciel et se disperser dans la nuit noire. Elle fumait. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise avec Sonja, une amie vampire. Contrairement aux humains, elle n'avait pas développé d'addiction particulière.

- Est-ce que tu regrettes ? murmura-t-elle en cherchant une étoile des yeux.

Elle dénicha Sirius, et repensa à son élève.

- Non.

Elle laissa tomber son mégot, l'observant atterrir sur l'herbe mouillée au bas de la tour. Lestement, elle se faufila à l'intérieur, réajustant le drap autour de ses hanches. Sa peau pâle reflétait la lumière de la lune, et elle se doutait, au vu de l'afflux de sang vers l'aine de son partenaire, que cela devait être du plus bel effet. Ses cheveux étaient trop courts pour cacher sa poitrine. Il avait donc tout le loisir de l'observer, songeait-elle avec un sourire.

Elle vint s'allonger à ses côtés, sur le ventre, repliant ses bras sous l'oreiller.

- Jacob, commença-t-elle, sérieuse. Je voudrais qu'on reste amis. On pourra... Refaire ce genre de choses plus tard, si tu veux, mais moi et les couples...

- Je comprends. Restons amis dans ce cas, répondit-il simplement en croisant les mains derrière sa tête. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais tant d'effet ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle. Sûrement à cause de mon âge. Tu es un garçon très séduisant, Jacob, ajouta-t-elle en passant un index sur son torse.

Il se racla la gorge.

- Pardonne-moi l'expression, mais un compliment de la part d'une mamie de ton âge revient à entendre ma tante me dire que je suis mignon. Ça n'aide pas.

Ally pouffa. Il fit une pause, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Réflexion.

- Quel âge as-tu, en fait ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis très, très âgée, lui répondit-elle. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas.

- Comme tu voudras. J'ai un peu faim.

Ally haussa les épaules et enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il ne sentait pas la transpiration, malgré les efforts physiques qu'ils avaient fournis. Jacob non plus ne puait pas, ou alors très peu pour un humain de sa constitution. Elle trouva cela étrange, mais pas assez pour s'y intéresser de près.

- Tu peux appeler un elfe, ils sont très serviables.

- Tu m'as l'air de bien connaître Poudlard.

- J'y ai vécu autrefois. Pas aussi longtemps que je l'aurais souhaité, mais suffisamment pour m'y attacher... Un peu.

Il ne répondit pas, se grattant la tête. Il reposa sa main sur son ventre et tourna la tête vers elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Ça te dirait une petite escapade nocturne ? Rien que tous les deux. On pourra faire passer ça pour une ronde, et tu me montreras quelques coins intéressants du château.

- Pourquoi pas...

Ally chercha sa montre dans la pagaille de vêtements au sol. Quand elle la regarda, elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient passé beaucoup plus de temps que prévu dans leurs activités.

- Oh, non...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai ma vraie ronde à faire, il est déjà une heure du matin, gémit-elle.

- Alors une autre fois...

Elle sentir des lèvres se poser sur son épaule, et tourna légèrement la tête. Il s'était redressé, et caressait son bras de sa main gauche. Ally le trouva d'autant plus mignon et se surprit à apprécier la caresse.

- Je peux arrêter de faire ça si tu veux...

- Non... Non, c'est très bien... Je vais passer me changer, une ronde en talons aiguille dans la boue ce n'est pas ce qui se fait de mieux, conclut-elle en refermant sa robe.

- Bien sûr.

Elle prit son visage en coupe et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle le laissa ainsi troublé, et s'en fut.

- Bonsoir, Mr Mason.

- Miss Bleeker.

- Navrée pour le retard.

- J'espère que c'était important. Vous avez trois heures à rattraper.

- J'étais... Appelée ailleurs. Le professeur Slughorn organisait une... Débauche de victuailles.

Il la regarda, sévère, puis se radoucît devant le sourire d'excuse qu'elle lui offrit, en grognant quelque chose à propos de « débauche de victuailles ». Ils vérifièrent de concert les protections de la grille, puis entamèrent leur ronde. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Ally rangea ses couteaux à leurs emplacements. Elle sentit l'Auror devenir perplexe.

- Vous en avez combien, des comme ça ? demanda-t-il en fixant un couteau de chasse à la lame particulièrement effilée.

- Sur moi ? Trois ou quatre.

- Un seul suffirait... Vous n'avez pas de baguette ?

Elle s'arrêta net et le dévisagea. Il était vrai que peu de personnes avaient déjà vu sa baguette, à part ses élèves.

- Savez-vous ce qu'est l'armée moldue, Mr Mason ?

- Oui.

- J'ai été militaire pendant toute une vie d'homme. Une des règles de base est de toujours avoir un couteau sur soi, d'après un de mes instructeurs. Savez-vous pourquoi ?

Ils longeaient à présent la Forêt Interdite. Ally sentait les centaures s'y agiter, probablement pour regarder les étoiles en cette nuit particulièrement claire.

- Non, admit-il après quelques instants.

- Parce que le couteau est l'arme de base du soldat, énonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle lança celui qu'elle tenait dans la main droite, et il vint se ficher dans un tronc avec une vibration sonore.

- Allez le chercher, Mr Mason.

L'Auror s'exécuta. Comme prévu, il y parvint en calant un pied sur l'arbre, soufflant comme un mufle.

- Un couteau ainsi lancé met directement une personne à terre, s'il ne la tue pas.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas vous équiper de couteaux uniquement lorsque vous êtes sûre de devoir tuer quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il en revenant vers elle pour lui rendre son arme. Je veux dire, on peut tuer des intrus lors de notre ronde, mais vous avez l'air de vous balader avec tout votre attirail tout le temps.

Ally se mit à rire.

- Mais, Mr Mason ! Le couteau à d'autres usages, la défense est un moyen comme un autre de s'en servir. On peut couper des cordes aussi, comme lors d'un saut en parachute. Vous savez ce qu'est un parachute ?

- Mes parents sont Moldus, répondit-il, avec un air incrédule.

- Il fallait le dire tout de suite. On s'en sert aussi pour manger. Même si je n'ai pas besoin de couteau pour me nourrir, c'est tout de même plus propre.

- Je m'en doutais un peu. Donc, vous voudriez sauter d'un avion en parachute, faire un lancer de couteau sur un Mangemort, couper vos cordages et courir pour aller déguster une entrecôte faite à partir du cadavre de l'homme en question ?

- C'est l'idée.

- Je vais me procurer un couteau dans ce cas, grommela l'Auror.

Il rajusta sa robe de sorcier et sortit un petit objet. Ally sentit qu'il produisait un peu de chaleur. Sans doute une sorte de chauffe-mains, afin de ne pas avoir les doigts engourdis par le froid. Malgré la température plutôt douce selon elle, l'Auror semblait frigorifié. « L'Ecosse, songea-t-elle. Même en été... Enfin, Eve dirait que ce n'est pas comme l'endroit où elle est née. » Elle se remémora sa petite Eve de dix-huit ans, d'apparence huit, en train de se laver avec un énorme gant de toilette plein de mousse parfumée à la vanille, chantonnant d'une voix lugubre un des chants de son lieu de naissance. Elle frissonna. Ressasser les souvenirs de l'enfance d'Eve n'avait pas que du bon...

- C'est une bonne idée. Pour information, j'ai une baguette, aussi. J'évite de trop m'en servir, termina-t-elle en rangeant un petit couteau d'argent dans la doublure de sa veste.

- Vous auriez l'air fine si on se faisait attaquer, objecta Mason.

- C'est surtout eux qui auraient l'air malin avec un couteau planté entre les deux yeux.

- Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous vous promenez tout le temps avec vos armes.

- Instinct de conservation, marmonna-t-elle en se grattant l'épaule machinalement.

Elle ne ressentait pas de démangeaison particulière à cet endroit, mais se souvenait parfaitement de la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvé pendant la Guerre de Sécession, lorsqu'un couteau à lame dentée lui avait dévasté le processus coracoïde et la clavicule, emportant au passage les muscles infra et supra-épineux, en plus du trapèze et du deltoïde. Cent ans plus tard, elle s'en souvenait encore. « Un mal de chien. »

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui... Souvenir d'une blessure de guerre.

- De quand date-t-elle ? souffla-t-il alors qu'ils s'approchaient du lac.

Il s'assit sur une pierre plate et ramassa quelques cailloux. Sur la berge, Ally ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Ses bottes s'enfonçaient dans la vase, et elle essaya de se stabiliser en tendant les bras. Une fois immobilisée, elle respira bruyamment.

- D'il y a longtemps, Mr Mason.

Elle continua ses longues inspirations, flairant l'air humide. Cela sentait la terre, et l'herbe détrempée. Elle parvint à ressenti les créatures autour d'elle, de la plus petite fourmi aux strangulots qui slalomaient entre les algues au fond du lac. Un petit ploc régulier retentissait à ses oreilles.

- La nature...

- Qu'est ce que la nature vous inspire ?

- Le calme. Elle me dit aussi de vous dire d'arrêter de faire des ricochets, vous perturbez le silence, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

L'Auror cessa son manège et se mit à fixer un point au loin. À l'horizon, le ciel noir de confondait avec l'eau du lac. Ally avait l'impression d'être dans une sphère, les étoiles au dessus de sa tête. Elle referma les yeux, et songea. Elle songea à son arrivée ici, avec Eve. Eve... Un petit pincement au cœur lui rappela qu'il faudrait un jour tout lui avouer. Elle n'était pas prête, mais plus elle attendait, plus elle voulait garder son secret. Elle pensa à Remus Lupin, qu'elle avait vu dans son cours un peu plus tôt. Le jeune homme avait l'air malade tout le temps, elle voulait le prendre sous son aile en insistant sur le fait que le sang le requinquerait, mais elle ignorait la façon dont l'adolescent allait réagir. Mal, sans doute. Elle songeait à Sirius Black, son attrait pour elle dans le train, et son éclat de colère dans ses prunelles lors de son cours. Elle songea à Severus Rogue, plein de mystères et d'une timidité renversante. Elle songea aux jumelles Vinson, l'une avait le sang le plus parfumé, l'autre avait celui qui la dérangeait le plus. Pourquoi, elle l'ignorait. Quelque chose de glauque, sans doute. Elle songea à Dumbledore, ce vieillard qu'elle avait rencontré il y a déjà bien longtemps. Si Dumbledore était vieux, alors elle l'était encore plus... Elle songea à l'assemblée, probablement disséminée dans toute l'Europe, si loin les uns des autres mais si proches par les liens. Elle pensa à Jacob Burgess, qui allait sans doute partager son lit à compter de ce soir. Il était doué, très doué. Elle sentit un feu enflammer ses joues tandis qu'elle repensait à son corps contre et sur le sien. « J'agis comme une adolescente, on dirait... Fichue adaptation. Me voilà dans une école de jeunes, agissant comme eux. Il ne manquerait plus que je devienne aussi stupide qu'eux. »

Ally songea alors qu'elle avait bien fait d'accepter la proposition de Dumbledore. Elle allait pouvoir prendre un nouveau départ, commencer une vie inédite avec Eve à ses côtés. Eve... Elle s'obstinait à l'appeler ainsi alors que ce n'était pas son vrai nom. Mais elle l'avait choisi et avait décrété qu'elle ne répondrait plus qu'à ce patronyme.

Et son nom à elle... Ally. De nouveau, des souvenirs l'assaillaient. De nouveau, elle se souvint de leur maison sur la falaise, l'endroit où Eve avait grandi, l'endroit où elle avait choisi son nouveau patronyme. Ally. Cela sonnait comme « allié », mais aussi comme « un mensonge* ». Sa façade n'était qu'un mensonge. Elle aurait aimé porter le même nom qu'à sa naissance. Se ressembler, avant sa mort.

La Bête en elle se mit à ronronner. Parfois, Ally se demandait comment elle avait réussi là où tant d'autres avaient échoué. Elle caressa la Bête dans le sens du poil, tranquillement, tandis qu'elle guettait les mouvements de chaque créature autour d'elle. L'endroit empestait la magie, songea-t-elle. Parfaitement normal quand une école pleine de sorciers aux hormones en ébullition se tenait à une centaine de mètres d'ici. Cependant, elle sentait une autre forme de magie, plus sombre. L'empreinte de Tom Jedusor subsistait-elle toujours, après trente ans ? Elle devrait en parler à Dumbledore la prochaine fois qu'elle le croiserait.

- La vue est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? grogna une voix à son oreille.

Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Déboussolée par la clarté ambiante, elle mit longtemps avant de se rendre compte qu'un homme la regardait férocement, toutes dents dehors.

* * *

* : un mensonge se dit, en anglais "a lie". Tout comme allié se dit "ally". Même prononciation.

Pour les sceptiques : Oui, je sais où je vais.

_Je freine le rythme des publications, d'une part parce que j'ai repris mes études sérieusement, d'autre part parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avis. Beaucoup de lecteurs en général, mais pas énormément d'avis. Je ne sais donc pas si je suis toujours appréciée (ou dépréciée), et cela n'est vraiment pas motivant pour moi. Je posterai donc dorénavant un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, voire plus._  
_N'hésitez donc pas à me faire par de vos avis, positifs comme négatifs._


	7. Chapitre 6 : Le contraire de l'amour

Me revoilà après quelques semaines. J'avais besoin de ce break pour repartir du bon pied.

Je progresse mieux quand on me lit, et quand on disserte sur mes écrits, ou simplement quand on me dit que mon histoire plaît ou non. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, donc ! :)

Je cherche également un Bêta-Reader.

Un grand merci à Elsie.S pour m'avoir donné envie de publier ce chapitre en l'état, chapitre qui sera essentiellement axé sur Ally. Les choses s'accéléreront dans les chapitres à venir, et ceux-ci seront ensuite plus centrés sur nos chers Maraudeurs...

* * *

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** La pleine lune vient de passer, la transformation de Remus Lupin a eu lieu. Il se rapproche d'Eve pour mieux s'en éloigner lors d'une réunion du Club de Slug, tandis qu'Ally s'est trouvée un nouveau partenaire. Elle le laisse cependant pour faire sa ronde. Lors de celle-ci, elle reçoit la visite d'une personne qui n'est pas inconnue à son bataillon...

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le contraire de l'amour.**

Derrière l'homme, l'Auror Mason était retenu par un grand gaillard aux cheveux blonds. Ally sentit ses muscles se tendre, et une bonne dose d'adrénaline se déversa dans son sang. La panique le prenait. Elle pouvait sentir d'ici ses méninges travailler dans un plan destiné à entraver les deux intrus. Elle reporta son regard en face d'elle.

- Fenrir, très cher, sourit-elle en reconnaissant son vis-à-vis.

Il portait une simple robe de sorcier noire, et avait rabattu le capuchon sur sa tête afin de se couvrir. Cela était certes suffisant pour rester à couvert des regards extérieurs, mais Ally n'eût aucun mal à reconnaître les poils gris qui lui mangeaient le tour du visage. La robe, mal attachée au niveau du col, laissait entrevoir la toison éparse de son torse. Elle nota qu'il avait encore un peu de sang aux commissures des lèvres, et se demanda s'il avait mangé un élève hors de son dortoir. Elle pensa aux quatre Gryffondor et réprima un frisson. D'envie, d'angoisse, elle ne savait pas trop.

- Alors comme ça, tu enseignes ici ? demanda-t-il en grattant le bout d'une de ses canines avec un ongle crasseux. Que te donne Dumbledore en échange ? Si ce sont des enfants, je m'engagerai bien moi aussi...

- Il faut bien se nourrir, plaisanta Ally. Surtout lorsqu'on se fait voler ses proies, ajouta-t-elle, sarcastique.

- Allons, Gabriella...

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Pauley ?

- C'est Ally, maintenant.

- Ally. Ma dette a été payée, et tu le sais.

- Je suis excessivement rancunière, rétorqua-t-elle. Que fais-tu ici ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour un poste d'enseignant.

- Je suis venu te parler. En privé.

Elle croisa les bras, et agita discrètement ses pieds pour les désencastrer de la boue.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'immobiliser cette personne pour ce faire, souligna-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Fenrir Greyback fit un signe à son acolyte qui relâcha l'Auror. Celui-ci dégaina sa baguette.

- Rangez cela, Mr Mason, dit-elle avec une voix faussement sucrée. Il n'arrivera rien tant que vous ne faites rien.

Ally reporta son attention sur le loup-garou face à elle. Il faisait bien une tête et demi de plus qu'elle, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'il savait qu'elle était plus forte que lui. Plus forte que les trois hommes présents réunis, en fait.

- Comment as-tu fait pour entrer dans le parc ? demanda la brune.

- J'ai passé les grilles. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une faille dans vos tours de garde.

- Tiens donc. J'en parlerai à Albus, dans ce cas. Mais, je t'écoute. Faisons quelques pas, veux-tu ?

Elle lui désigna le petit chemin de terre qu'ils avaient empruntés à l'arrivée, l'Auror et elle. Des failles à peine une semaine après la rentrée... Une catastrophe, en cas d'attaque. Mais visiblement, Fenrir n'était pas là pour lancer une attaque. « A moins que cela ne soit une diversion ? »

- T'apporte des nouvelles, grogna Fenrir. Des nouvelles de l'assemblée dont tu faisais partie.

- De l'assemblée ? répéta-t-elle, abasourdie.

- Au vu de ton air ahuri, j'en conclus que tu n'es pas au courant.

« Je t'en ficherai, moi, des airs ahuris... »

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle. Et pourquoi est-ce que _toi_, tu es au courant ?

- Il n'y a pas d'autres... Euh... Gens, de notre type dans un rayon de cent kilomètres, excepté le jeune Lupin, ricana-t-il.

Ally serra les poings. Tout ce dont elle avait envie était d'en abattre un sur la face narquoise du loup garou.

- On m'a donc envoyé te prévenir, moi, ton... Ami, de longue date. J'arrive de Hongrie, j'espère ne pas avoir fait le chemin pour rien.

- Que se passe-t-il ? réitéra Ally.

- Guillaume le Français a abdiqué. En fait, grimaça-t-il comme si le fait de prononcer ce simple nom lui arrachait les lèvres. Il est mort. Lassitude, morosité... Tous ces maux ont eu raison de lui. Amalia l'a remplacé.

- C'est une bonne chose.

« La fin d'un tyran, ajouta-t-elle en son for intérieur. »

Guillaume le Français, ou plus communément le Carolingien, était le vampire le plus âgé de l'assemblée.

La hiérarchie était ainsi organisée : le (ou les) plus âgé prenaient les rênes de l'assemblée, jusqu'à leur mort ou jusqu'à une insurrection, ensuite, parmi les vampires restants, on prenait le plus âgé pour le placer sur le « trône », lors d'une cérémonie nommée _inueterascere - _littéralement, _devenir ancien_ - et ainsi de suite. La personne dominante était donc appelée « Ancien » par les dominés, ou tout titre à sa convenance.

Les vampires dominés avaient le droit de quitter l'assemblée si le régime ne leur convenait pas pour en rejoindre une autre, ou pour voler de leurs propres ailes. Dans le premier cas, ils étaient considérés comme des traîtres ; et dans le deuxième cas, ils étaient considérés comme des marginaux, des parias. Aucune récupération possible, sauf circonstances très exceptionnelles.

Le premier cas s'appliquait à Ally. Elle avait quitté la tyrannie du Carolingien lorsque celui-ci avait dénigré Eve pour ce qu'elle était. Une menace, selon lui, un danger pour l'assemblée. Elle était trop jeune à son goût pour pouvoir prétendre à être protégée par leurs lois, disait-il. Trop versatile de par sa nature. Ally n'avait pu dire mot, sachant parfaitement que de plus jeunes étaient sous la juridiction du tyran. Alors elle avait fermé les yeux, puis les avait rouvert pour lancer une insulte si grossière que sa propre mère en aurait rougit, avant de fuir la Hongrie, Eve dans les bras.

Ally repensa à son secret, et son habituel malaise la saisit. Elle secoua la tête.

- Si j'ai bien suivi, reprit Fenrir après une minute de silence. Quand Amalia cédera, ce sera à ton tour. Enfin, ç'aurait été à ton tour si tu n'étais pas partie comme une sauvageonne.

Ally hocha la tête derechef. Techniquement, si on suivait l'ordre de vieillesse, le successeur légitime d'Amalia serait Calixte.

- En espérant que ce jour n'arrive jamais, soupira-t-elle. Le pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas.

- Ta liberté, hein, grommela-t-il.

- Oui. As-tu d'autres choses à me dire ?

- Tu devines bien.

- Alors ?

- Étrangement, le Carolingien est mort en même temps que cinq autres dirigeants. Vampires comme loups. L'alpha de la meute d'Autriche, celui de Turquie, l'ancien de l'assemblée de Suède, les Sédentaires, et celui d'une de celles de Russie, énuméra-t-il. Euh...

- Ça fait quatre, l'aida Ally.

- Oui. Et celui de mon ancienne meute. Enfin, _troupeau_ serait plus approprié.

Il cracha quelque chose à propos d'une « bande de sales cabots ».

- Toujours est-il que les circonstances de leurs morts sont très étranges, mais se ressemblent toutes. Je compte sur toi pour mener l'enquête. En fait, toutes les assemblées que j'ai nommées comptent sur toi.

- J'ai déjà un travail.

- Tu as tout le temps pour cela. Personne d'autre n'est sur le dossier. En fait, je crois qu'ils sont trop bêtes pour cela. Ou alors trop occupés par leurs petites personnes.

- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

- Absolument rien. Mais ta soif de mystère passera outre, n'est-ce pas ?

Ally se stoppa net.

- Alors je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle regarda l'Auror et l'autre homme par dessus son épaule. Le vent leur venait dans le dos, impossible pour eux d'entendre leur affaire.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, confirma Fenrir. Amalia souhaite te voir, elle te fournira toutes les pièces du dossier, des cadavres aux correspondances. Elle souhaite te voir pour d'autres raisons également, qui me restent obscures à ce jour.

Ally repensa à quelque chose.

- Fenrir, est-ce une tentative pour m'éloigner de Poudlard ?

- Les humains n'en sauront rien. C'est notre affaire, notre problème. Notre guerre, ajouta-t-il, contre ce qui est, pour le moment, invisible. Eux ont déjà la leur.

Elle le scruta du regard, sceptique.

- Je ne peux pas te mentir. Je suis prêt à faire un Serment Inviolable avec toi, afin de couvrir Poudlard pendant ton absence. J'ai, avec moi, une meute qui m'est fidèle.

- J'ai senti ton aura d'Alpha. Mais... J'ai aussi ouï dire que tu avais rejoint les rangs de Voldemort.

- Ne prononce pas son nom, siffla-t-il.

Ally vit sa mâchoire tressaillir.

- Ma meute est mal en point. Nous avons fait un séjour en Lettonie, il y avait des géants. Beaucoup de mes frères ont été blessés. Le mage noir nous a fourni des victuailles, en échange de quoi j'ai dû lui jurer allégeance. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croit. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser mourir, tu comprends ? dit Fenrir avec un léger trémolo dans la voix.

- Tu es peut-être plus humain que je ne le pensais.

Il lui jeta un regard noir, auquel elle répondit par un sourire moqueur.

- J'attends qu'ils aient tous reprit des forces. Tu as bien rejoint les rangs de Dumbledore, toi.

- Je n'ai pas rejoint ses rangs. Je suis ici pour les mêmes raisons qui t'ont poussées à t'allier à Voldemort.

Elle marqua une pause, et comme Fenrir ne semblait pas comprendre, elle lâcha :

- Eve.

Son regard s'illumina, comme s'il se souvenait de l'enfant. « Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvient. »

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Fenrir en se grattant le menton.

- Bien. Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé de... Enfin, tu vois. J'imagine que je devrais l'emmener avec moi voir Amalia ?

- C'est souhaité.

- Bien.

Un silence se fit. Ils arrivèrent près des grilles, et Ally constata qu'ils avaient fait le tour du parc. Derrière eux, l'Auror et l'autre loup-garou étaient essoufflés d'avoir presque dû courir pour les suivre.

- Je ne te raccompagne pas, dit Ally dans un sourire.

- Prends soin de toi, commença-t-il.

Il sembla hésiter un instant, amorçant plusieurs gestes du bras. Ally attendit patiemment. Elle savait ce que Fenrir s'apprêtait à faire, et savait aussi que cela était difficile pour lui. Puis, finalement décidé, il la serra contre lui dans une étreinte qui aurait tué un homme.

- Fais très attention à toi, reprit-il en chuchotant à son oreille. Il y aura bientôt une attaque ici. Je ne sais pas quand exactement, Il me tient un peu à l'écart en ce moment. Je trouverai un moyen de te prévenir. Peut-être que je reviendrai.

- D'accord. J'ai...

Ally se concentra un instant, cherchant dans la mémoire du loup qui patientait quelque chose de compromettant vis-à-vis d'eux. Elle modifia ses souvenirs avec un sortilège informulé, de sorte qu'il ne se souvienne pas de les avoir vus s'étreindre, puis soupira.

- J'ai modifié la mémoire de ton accompagnant. Il ne se souviendra que vaguement de moi, et tu es assuré que rien de compromettant ne sortira de sa bouche.

- Je peux toujours compter sur toi pour réparer les dégâts collatéraux, hein...

Elle sût qu'il faisait référence à leur passé commun, et esquissa un sourire.

- Toujours.

- Bonne chance...

Il s'écarta et la regarda une dernière fois, puis il franchit les grilles, son suiveur sur ses talons.

- Adieu, mon frère, murmura Ally alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans un tourbillon de capes noires.

Elle était persuadée qu'il l'avait entendue. Elle fixa un instant l'endroit où il s'était tenu quelques instants plus tôt, puis elle se tourna vers l'Auror.

- Je parlerai à Dumbledore de cette visite. Gardez vos interprétations pour vous, Mr Mason.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour les faire saigner. L'Auror acquiesça et ils reprirent leur route.

- Quels sont vos liens avec ce Mangemort ?

- C'est un... Ami, affirma-t-elle en le regardant.

Elle soupira et leva la tête pour contempler les étoiles. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à poindre, le ciel était de plus en plus clair. Ally nota une légère différence de température.

- Vous êtes... Amie avec un Mangemort ? demanda l'Auror, incrédule.

- Un lycan. Je suis amie avec le lycan, pas avec le Mangemort.

- Cela revient au même, déclara l'Auror. Il s'agit de la même personne.

- Dites-moi, Mr Mason. Quand vous êtes ami avec quelqu'un, adhérez-vous à toutes ses opinions, êtes vous d'accord avec tous ses choix ?

- Non, mais...

- Vous ne cesserez pas pour autant de l'aimer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, mais...

- Alors vous avez votre réponse, Mr Mason. Par ailleurs, j'ai connu Fenrir longtemps avant qu'il ne devienne Mangemort.

Et tandis qu'elle regagnait le château à grand pas afin d'aller dormir, elle se souvint de tous les moments passés en sa compagnie. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage de porcelaine alors qu'elle passait le tableau de ses appartements. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était cinq heures trente. Sans bruit, elle passa la tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, pour voir Eve dans son pyjama blanc, étalée sur leur grand lit telle une étoile de mer. Ally pouffa et actionna d'un coup de baguette le mécanisme qui tirait la toile opaque sur le plafond de verre, ne laissant ainsi passer aucune lumière. Il ne fallait pas qu'Eve se fasse réveiller par une brûlure. Elle referma silencieusement la porte et traversa le petit salon, ouvrit le buffet et en sortit une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu pleine, dont elle se servit généreusement tout en s'asseyant lourdement sur un fauteuil de cuir.

Les effets furent immédiats, son organisme métabolisant ce qu'elle ingérait très rapidement. Ainsi, elle devait enchaîner tasse de café sur tasse de café pour bénéficier de l'effet « coup de fouet » à long terme. Elle se sentit vaguement cotonneuse tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à la visite de Fenrir. « Il y aura une attaque, avait-il dit ». Elle se resservit et avala son verre d'une traite.

Elle avait peur. Peur non pas pour elle, mais pour Fenrir, qui risquait sa vie pour sa meute. Qui avait rallié un puissant pour leur survie. S'il l'avait fait, c'était que leur état était grave. Au fond, elle était un peu comme lui, ayant recherché protection chez un mage, pour la survie d'Eve. Sa petite Eve qu'elle devrait emmener chez Amalia. Elle ne s'était pas encore fixé de date, mais elle pensait le faire durant les vacances de la Toussaint. Ainsi, cela lui laissait assez de temps pour préparer Eve et pour lui raconter ce qu'elle devait lui dire depuis de nombreuses années. Après tout, Eve n'était-elle pas adulte depuis longtemps ? « Elle a trente-quatre ans... Je l'infantilise peut-être trop ? En même temps, comment ne pas le faire, elle en paraît la moitié sinon moins... » Ally se souvint vaguement d'elle lorsqu'elle avait l'apparence d'une enfant de onze ans, et se demanda si elle n'aurait pas dû l'envoyer à Poudlard à ce moment là. « Non bien sûr que non, objecta-t-elle. Elle n'aurait pas grandit d'une année sur l'autre, les élèves auraient trouvé ça louche... Et il ne faut pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Maintenant, c'est mieux... Elle n'aura que trois ans à faire ici. C'est mieux que sept. »

Trois ans durant lesquels elle risquait gros. L'avènement de Voldemort, la hantise que les élèves découvrent la nature d'Eve... Tout cela l'effrayait beaucoup. Ally se demanda si elle avait, en fin de compte, bien fait d'accepter la demande de Dumbledore. Elle se resservit et décréta qu'elle passerait lui rendre visite à la première heure. Elle fixa son verre un instant, se demandant comment elle parvenait à réfléchir rationnellement alors qu'elle était abrutie par les nombreux verres qu'elle avait bu.

Elle décida qu'elle s'en fichait et bu directement au goulot. « Plus besoin de compter les verres ». Elle s'envoya le demi-litre restant, et s'essuya le menton et la bouche avec sa manche, sur lequel quelques filets d'alcool coulaient. Elle pouvait sentir les gouttelettes dériver dans son décolleté et se faire absorber par le délicat vêtement qui soutenait sa poitrine. Un instant, elle se dit qu'elle devrait aller se laver. Mais, sédatée par le tord-boyaux, elle lâcha la bouteille vide qui roula sur le sol et s'endormit. Elle se sentit vaguement chuter vers l'avant, et s'étaler sur le dos contre le tapis, puis plus rien.

Son sommeil fût peuplé de rêves étranges, où elle voyait Eve s'enfuir avec Fenrir vers l'étoile Sirius, sur laquelle Remus Lupin les attendait, vêtu d'une cape rouge et portant un panier contenant une pièce montée. L'étoile était recouverte des draps de satin du professeur Burgess, et cela sentait la sueur, et le sang de chauve-souris. Elle était la chauve-souris, avec un trou béant dans l'aile. Soudain, Ally vit une minuscule Eve s'emparer de son bras pour le mordre tandis qu'un Fenrir plus jeune riait aux éclats.

Minute. La dernière partie du rêve n'en était pas une. C'était de vieux souvenirs mélangés entre eux. Ally ouvrit grand les yeux.

Fenrir qui riait aux éclats ? Elle n'était pas sûre de se rappeler de la période de son rêve. Quand était-ce déjà ? Ally roula sur le côté, se redressa, et s'appuya sur ses mains posées devant elle, entre ses jambes. Elle avait des sueurs froides. A moins qu'il se s'agissait de gouttelettes de Whisky qu'elle s'était vomi dessus ? Elle goûta à la substance, qui se révéla être de la sueur. Pas de goût.

- Eh ben, ma vieille, grogna-t-elle. L'alcool te réussit pas...

Elle se leva avec difficulté et tituba vers la salle d'eau. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, mais elle eut un hoquet de douleur quand un rayon de soleil la percuta de plein fouet. Ally fit un bond en arrière en gémissant, se tenant la joue avec les deux mains, sautillant sur place comme si on l'eut forcé à marcher sur des braises ardentes.

- Aaaaah, 'a brûle ! glapit-elle.

Quand la douleur se fût un peu estompée, elle glissa le bout de sa baguette par l'entrebâillement de la porte et lança un sort pour tirer le rideau. Elle risqua sa main pour s'assurer qu'aucune lumière naturelle ne filtrait, puis elle entra vivement dans la petite salle d'eau, et s'appuya contre le panneau avec un gros soupir.

Après une longue minute, elle se délesta de ses vêtements, et se regarda dans le miroir. Une jeune femme la dévisageait. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient aux épaules, sa mâchoire légèrement anguleuse et ses joues un peu trop creuses à son goût lui donnaient un air malade. « Voilà ce qui arrive après une bonne cuite... ». Deux yeux cobalt la dévisageaient. Leur couleur délavée était en accord avec son teint cireux. Leurs sclérotiques étaient rougeâtres, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Bien sûr, le manque de sommeil ne causait pas de telles rougeurs sur ses yeux. En fait, le manque de sommeil n'avait aucun impact sur son quotidien. Son organisme était une sorte de machine, dont les engrenages étaient parfaitement bien rodés, et dont les réserves étaient fonction de l'environnement, des événements qui influaient sur son mode de vie. Ally disposait d'une parfaite adaptabilité, comme nombre de ses confrères, bien que le mécanisme soit plus ou moins bien huilé selon les individus.

Elle se frotta les paupières avec ses poings et reprit son examen visuel. Une brûlure avait creusé un sillon sur sa joue droite, et quelques lambeaux de chair commençaient à réapparaître alors que le processus de guérison se mettait doucement en marche.

-Merdeuh, couina-t-elle.

Un instant, elle repensa à son ancienne humanité, puis chassa d'un hochement de tête ses sombres pensées. Elle regarda de nouveau sa montre, et constata qu'il était plus de neuf heures. Eve devait être à son premier cours de la journée. Elle espérait que tout se passait bien pour elle, et réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler de ses cours.

Ally se doucha en vitesse, et revêtit une robe de sorcière noire. Elle s'équipa d'un couteau de chasse à la ceinture et de sa baguette. Une cape tout aussi noire vint compléter sa tenue, de même que ses bottes, et, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le tableau, elle entendit une voix derrière celui-ci.

- Alors c'est vous, le tableau triste ? demanda-t-elle.

Agatha lui répondit par un gémissement lugubre. « Et ça recommence, maugréa Ally. »

- Qu'est-ce que vous gardez, comme salle ? demanda une autre voix.

- Sûrement une salle de torture, affirma la première.

Ally poussa le tableau.

- Woh ! s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes en tombant à la renverse.

- Vous n'en avez pas marre d'embêter mon putain de tableau ! vociféra-t-elle. Oh...

Elle reconnût Sirius Black et James Potter.

- Ah, c'est vous ! s'écria le premier.

- C'est moi. Que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'avez pas cours ?

- Il est dix heures, Miss, énonça James Potter en se relevant. Récré.

- Hun-hun.

Elle referma le tableau derrière elle.

- Devrais jeter un maléfice Repousse-Crétins sur ce tableau, marmonna-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

- Cet endroit pourrait bien se transformer en salle de torture si d'autres élèves continuent à venir embêter Agatha, dit-elle en élevant la voix. Filez, gronda-t-elle, menaçante.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne se firent pas prier et partirent vers le grand escalier.

- Quelle mégère... On a perdu Remus à cause d'elle.

- C'est à cause de toi, Sirius, qu'il est parti.

« Moi, une mégère ? s'offusqua Ally. Attends une minute, Black, tu ne perds rien pour... Eh, une minute, ils avaient bien dit qu'ils avaient « perdu » Remus ? Et qu'il était parti ? A cause de... Moi ? »

C'était à n'y rien comprendre, et Ally n'y comprenait rien. « Trop compliqués, ces humains ». Elle se dirigea cependant vers le bureau de Dumbledore, se promettant d'élucider cette affaire juste après.

- Salut, gamin...

- Bonjour, ma vieille !

Elle le regarda, interloquée.

- Eh bien ? Ce n'est pas ce que les jeunes se disent entre eux ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Ally leva les yeux au ciel. Elle rejeta sa capuche en arrière.

- Ta joue est un peu rouge, constata-t-il.

- Brûlée. Saleté de fenêtre...

Dumbledore acquiesça et lui intima de patienter quelques instants. Ally attendit donc à côté d'une étagère, non loin de la porte. Elle se saisit d'un petit objet de la forme d'un gros briquet moldu, et l'actionna. Les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup.

- Oups. Euh, pardon Albus, ajouta-t-elle quand elle le vit froncer les sourcils depuis son bureau.

Elle appuya sur le déclencheur et la lumière revint. « Intéressant. Je devrais peut-être lui emprunter son briquet. » Elle le reposa néanmoins sur l'étagère et croisa les mains dans son dos.

- Mr le Ministre, j'aimerai dès à présent vous présenter notre nouvelle enseignante. Ally...

Celle-ci tourna vivement la tête, et s'approcha du bureau. Un petit homme aux cheveux grisonnants était assis sur un des fauteuils en chintz, trop petit pour que sa tête dépasse du dossier, ce pourquoi Ally ne l'avait pas remarqué. « A part son odeur de sac à viande... »

- Assieds-toi.

Elle s'exécuta.

- Mes hommages, Mr le Ministre, dit-elle en lui tendant une main qu'il prit entre les siennes avec un sourire aimable.

« Son odeur d'humain. Quoique les humains sont des sacs à viande, au fond. »

- Miss Bleeker, c'est bien cela ?

- Elle-même.

- Alors, Ally, comment se sont passés tes premiers jours ici ? demanda Dumbledore en lui servant un hydromel.

- Calmement, pour l'instant... Merci, Albus.

- Et pour Evelyn ?

- Elle s'y fait. Cela la change beaucoup du Cap Nord, et suivre des cours comme les autres enfants lui plaît énormément.

Elle sirota son verre et en but une petite gorgée. « Décidément... Journée de beuverie, on dirait. » Elle eut un rire intérieur, songeant qu'elle avait fait bien pire.

- Excusez-moi, Dumbledore... Evelyn ?

- C'est ma fille, lui répondit Ally. Elle est... Euh... Comme moi.

- Oh...

- Et parfaitement sous contrôle, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire aimable.

- Très bien, très bien. Bon, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, Dumbledore. J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance, ma chère...

Il se leva en même temps qu'elle et lui fit un baisemain. Le ministre les salua et disparu dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée. Ally vint caresser la tête de Fumseck, tout en regardant le vieil homme d'un œil inquisiteur.

- Qu'était l'objet dont je me suis servie à mon arrivée ici ?

- Un Déluminateur.

- Fascinant. A-t-il d'autres propriétés que celle d'éteindre les lumières ?

- Malheureusement non... Nombre de mes inventions n'ont qu'une seule fonction. Peut-être m'aiderais-tu à en ajouter certaines ?

Elle hocha la tête et s'approcha d'une étagère surchargée de livres.

- Albus, je... J'étais à la soirée du professeur Slughorn hier. Après cela, j'ai... Peu importe, je suis allée faire ma ronde plus tardivement. Avec Mr Mason, nous avons eu la visite de Fenrir Greyback. Enfin, il était là pour me parler.

- Un Mangemort, ici, dis-tu ?

- Il n'est pas Mangemort ! s'insurgea Ally. Enfin... Il suit, mais il n'a même pas de Marque des Ténèbres. Laisse-moi poursuivre.

Elle inspira profondément.

- Il m'a dit qu'une attaque allait bientôt avoir lieu ici même. Quand ? Il ne le sait pas, mais il m'a promis de me tenir au courant.

- Lui fais-tu confiance ?

Ce n'était pas une odeur répugnante qu'elle avait sentie dans le sang de Remus Lupin, ce n'était pas de la haine qu'elle ressentait envers lui. C'était bien plus que cela. Et ce n'était que lorsque Dumbledore lui avait posé cette question qu'elle le comprit. Elle baissa les yeux, sentant des larmes poindre. Non, c'était bien plus compliqué que cela. Mais Dumbledore ne devait pas savoir. Personne ne devait savoir. Elle ravala ses larmes et recomposa son visage.

- Je lui confierai ma vie s'il le fallait, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Fenrir m'a aussi fait comprendre qu'il y a des failles dans notre système de rondes.

Elle lui suggéra de poster en permanence des Aurors aux grilles, et devant la Forêt Interdite. Une patrouille nocturne dans le parc ne suffisait pas.

- J'ai quelques affaires à régler, ajouta-t-elle. Je pense être absente quelques jours lors des vacances d'octobre. Eve viendra avec moi. J'ai également des recherches à effectuer pendant l'année. Je m'absenterai certainement lors des vacances scolaires, et peut-être certains week-ends.

- J'imagine que cela ne me regarde pas.

- Absolument pas. Fenrir a émit l'idée de laisser sa meute dans la Forêt pendant mes absences. Il pourra ainsi prétexter une mission d'espionnage pour Voldemort, mais sa meute gardera l'école. A moins que tu n'aies une meilleure idée ?

- Ton assemblée à toi... ?

- C'est pour eux que je travaillerai. Je ne pense pas qu'ils voudront s'impliquer plus que cela dans un conflit de sorciers qui ne concerne qu'à peine la moitié d'un tiers d'entre eux.

Elle marqua une pause, longeant les rangées de livres du doigt, parcourant leurs titres des yeux.

- Greyback pense qu'une guerre se prépare. Nombre de nos anciens ont été retrouvés morts dans d'étranges circonstances. Je suis chargée de découvrir qui a fait cela, qui a orchestré cette mascarade, et pourquoi. En espérant qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres morts d'ici là...

Dumbledore acquiesça, songeur.

- Ce ne sont que des recherches, Albus. Je ne mets pas ma vie en danger. Du moins, je l'espère...

- Je l'espère aussi.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Il scruta à son tour les livres du regard.

- As-tu eu l'occasion de parler au jeune Lupin ?

- Dans la Cabane Hurlante. Je l'ai suivi le soir de la pleine lune. J'y ai passé toute la nuit.

- Tu as dû y rencontrer messieurs Potter, Black et Pettigrow ?

- Les Trois Mousquetaires...

- Pardon ?

- C'est le titre d'un roman moldu d'Alexandre Dumas. Il raconte l'histoire de D'Artagnan, qui se lie d'amitié avec Porthos, Aramis et Athos, les mousquetaires du roi Louis XIII. Les Trois Mousquetaires étaient en fait quatre.

- D'Artagnan est donc Remus Lupin ?

- Oui. Je comptais lui faire porter un parchemin lui informant qu'il doit me rendre visite le samedi.

Il eut un mouvement de tête approbateur. Ally s'engagea vers la sortie.

- Me prêterais-tu le livre dont tu me parlais ? lui demanda le vieil homme alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée.

- Il est en français, Albus...

- Hum... Dommage.

Ally sortit du bureau en silence.

Arrivée devant la gargouille, elle songea à aller dormir, mais ne ressentit aucune fatigue. Quelque chose lui disait que Fenrir n'était pas parvenu à entrer seulement en passant par les grilles. Elle regarda au travers d'une fenêtre, et constata que le ciel était couvert de nuages sombres. « Voilà pourquoi ils ont allumé les torches... Il fait si sombre dehors. »

Elle décida alors de se rendre dans la Forêt. Elle y trouverait bien quelques lapins à manger. Elle rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête. Tandis qu'elle marchait d'un pas décidé vers la lisière de la Forêt, elle vit un petit groupe de Serpentard se diriger vers les serres. Parmi eux, elle reconnût Eve, qui n'avait pas de protections. Après tout, peut-être que les nuages allaient rester un moment ainsi. Par précaution, Ally garda sa cape, ne voulant être surprise par un éventuel rayon de soleil à son retour de la Forêt. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Eve qui riait à une blague de Regulus Black, et se faufila entre les arbres.

Elle chercha un terrier de lapins, et réussi à se saisir de trois d'entre eux. Elle croqua à pleine dents dans leurs cous, et, à peine eût-elle vidé le dernier, quelque chose toucha le bas de son dos. Elle fit volte face dans un sursaut de frayeur. Elle se calma cependant lorsqu'elle constata qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune Sombral. Ally lui lança une carcasse de lapin, prise de pitié. Elle savait bien sûr que les Sombrals restaient maigres à vie.

D'ailleurs, que faisait celui-ci dans la Forêt Interdite ? Elle fouilla dans la mémoire du poulain, pour y trouver le visage de son maître.

« Ainsi Hagrid est toujours ici... Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu en arrivant... » Elle se tourna vers l'ouest, dans la direction du château. « Bah, peut-être qu'on a dû se croiser sans se voir, ajouta-t-elle en caressant l'encolure du Sombral. » Elle fit quelques pas vers la direction opposée, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt, la main toujours posée sur le garrot de l'équidé.

La forêt sembla glaciale, tout à coup. Le poulain se mit à trembler, ses oreilles se rabattirent sur son crâne. Il émit un faible hennissement.

- Allons, calme..

Elle caressa sa crinière et l'incita à la suivre. Une purée de pois s'abattait lentement sur la petite clairière où ils se situaient. Ally constata un léger changement de température. Des frissons la saisirent. Quelque chose n'était pas normal... De la glace crissa sous ses bottes.

« De la glace... En été... ? On est peut-être en Ecosse, mais il y a des limites... »

Elle reconnût alors les prémices des effets des Détraqueurs. Lentement, elle dégaina sa baguette magique et un de ses couteaux, qu'elle plaqua contre le fin bâton de cèdre avec sa main gauche, le pouce vers elle. Elle cessa de souffler. On entendit plus que le léger crissement du cuir de ses bottes tandis qu'elle bandait tous ses muscles.

Un sifflement lui parvint aux oreilles, elle se baisa vivement. Lorsqu'elle pivota, elle se retrouva face à l'un d'eux. Immense, avoisinant les deux mètres, et vêtu de sa traditionnelle cape, il s'était arrêté à un demi-mètre d'elle. Il émit de nouveau son sifflement, et Ally ferma les yeux. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle les rouvrit.

Devant elle se tenait Mankell, gémissant de douleur. Un obus avait éclaté près de sa jambe, la lui arrachant. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour lui faire un garrot. Derrière lui, Cooke et Harrison. L'un avait une expression de souffrance peinte sur le visage, l'autre serrait un petit chapelet contre son cœur, murmurant des cantiques destinés à n'importe quel Dieu susceptible de les entendre. Sauvez nos âmes, disait-il. Au loin, les fusiliers américains se faisaient décimer les uns après les autres. Les japonais approchaient de leur doline. Mankell gémissait de plus belle.

Ally sentit une vague douleur dans ses genoux.

Elle avait enfoncé le crâne de Mankell avec son Remington M31, le tuant sur le coup. Elle se souvint de l'expression d'incompréhension de Cooke, vite remplacée par un air de détermination. Oui, avait-il dit. Tu as fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour notre survie, _sergeant_. Paix à son âme.

La Seconde Guerre mondiale laissa place à la Guerre de Sécession. Rosecrans qui les envoyait au repos. L'avancée sudiste fulgurante, les Yankees pris au dépourvu. On dénombre treize milles victimes. Elle les compte, reconstitue les cadavres écartelés de la bataille de la Stone's River. « Le sujet était âgé de seize ans, écrivait-elle sur sa fiche. » La même douleur l'assaille. Elle troquait son uniforme bleu et rouge de l'artillerie contre celui, un peu plus débraillé, des _sharpshooters_ du Premier Régiment.

Rosecrans arrêté par Braggs. Chattanooga, elle ordonnait aux hommes d'escalader la crête, contre les ordres, provoquant la victoire. Victoire qui fut payée d'un lourd tribut. Ally sentit son cœur saigner. Finckle était mort dans ses bras. Aucune reconnaissance ne lui avait été attribuée, et pourtant Dieu sait à quel point il avait été brave, courageux. Stebbins, défiguré à vie. Tressler et Einhorn, devenus fous.

1940, un plan pour une rapide escale en Angleterre, pour rapatrier un exilé. Le Blitz, puis le départ vers l'Amérique.

Pearl Harbor. Des blessés par centaines affluant dans le petit hôpital. Des camps supplémentaires dressés pour accueillir tous les blessés.

Après l'attaque de Pearl Harbor, le Japon remporta une série de victoires militaires. En décembre 1941, Guam et l'île de Wake tombèrent entre leurs mains, lui rapporta un soldat à la hanche fracassée tandis qu'elle le rafistolait. Une abomination sans nom. L'explosion. Les îles furent suivies, pendant le premier semestre 1942, par les Philippines, les Indes orientales néerlandaises, Hongkong, la Malaisie, Singapour et la Birmanie, lui exposa-t-on alors qu'elle se faisait enduire d'aloès pour soulager ses brûlures.

Les souvenirs se succédaient à une vitesse ahurissante, tous plus meurtrissants les uns que les autres. Les guerres se succédaient, son existence défilait devant elle, elle revivait tout comme si elle y était de nouveau. Tout paraissait si réel...

Un voyage vers l'Angleterre, puis vers la France. La fille emmenée par le gouvernement de Vichy, serrant un petit chapelet d'or contre son cœur. La fuite vers la Russie, et vers la Sibérie, un exil politique alors qu'elle avait échappé aux griffes de l'armée allemande. La guerre totale, le lieu même de la guerre la plus féroce, d'énormes destructions et déportations de masse, de gigantesques pertes militaires et civiles, des famines, des maladies, des conditions météorologiques extrêmes, des massacres.

Ally sentit la nausée la gagner alors que ses souvenirs resurgissaient de plus en plus confusément.

Le courage. La volonté. Mais tant de morts, tant de disparus et de blessés. Tant de sang, et tant d'horreurs. Le soleil qui se levait sur un monde baigné de sang.

Et soudain, un minuscule bébé enveloppé dans des langes, les lèvres bleuies par le froid mordant. « Elle survivra, disait une faible voix de femme. C'est sa nature. Moi, par contre... Protégez-la... Je vous en supplie... »

Son Eve morte, gisant dans son propre sang. Ce n'était pas un véritable mauvais souvenir, c'était la forme de son Epouvantard.

Ally sentit son couteau chuter, et sa baguette glisser au bout de ses doigts, mais la rattrapa in extremis alors qu'elle revoyait la jeune fille au regard vide. « Eve n'est pas morte ! » Elle cilla, et se remémora des premiers balbutiements de l'enfant. Elle l'avait appelée « maman ». « Maman, répétait la minuscule Eve dans son petit lit blanc. _Maman ! » _Des larmes de joie voilèrent sa vue. Elle aurait voulu qu'Eve l'appelle ainsi tout sa vie. Mais il était trop tard à présent.

- _Spero Patronum_, murmura-t-elle.

Maman, répétait la petite fille gazouillante en la regardant de ses immenses yeux verts. _Maman !_

- _S... Spero Patronum_ ! hurla Ally, toujours à genoux.

Son Patronus jaillit, et le Détraqueur fut repoussé par l'onde de choc qu'il engendra. Ally entendit le son de sabots heurtant le sol de terre. Un bruissement d'ailes et de vêtements, et la sensation de froid avait disparu.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sur ses mains gelées par le froid. Un peu de glace les avait soudées au sol. Elle s'en arracha dans un hurlement bestial, décollant la peau de la paume de ses mains. Elle suffoqua, à présent trop faible pour émettre le moindre cri de douleur. De grosses gouttes de sang perlaient sur ses doigts, et maculaient le sol terreux de taches sombres. Sa vue se brouilla. A ses côtés, le Sombral s'agenouilla, puis sembla s'allonger complètement. Ally chuta face contre terre, et la dernière chose qu'elle sentit fût le souffle chaud de son museau dans ses cheveux.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

L'orage gronda au loin.

Remus regardait nonchalamment par la fenêtre. Lui qui était d'un naturel sérieux, c'était bien la première fois qu'il était aussi peu attentif. Lorsque le professeur Burgess dicta la formule à énoncer en cas d'attaque d'Inferi, il la griffonna dans un coin de son parchemin. Les cours du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal étaient intéressants. Très intéressants. Mais Remus n'avait pas le cœur à suivre, aujourd'hui.

La pluie s'abattit sur Poudlard. Remus, ne voyant plus grand chose au loin, reporta son attention sur son cours. Il rattraperait ses notes sur celles de Lily...

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de classe, Remus se dirigea avec Peter vers la bibliothèque. Celui-ci, voyant que son ami ne paraissait guère très en forme, tenta de le faire sourire, en vain. Il cessa donc ses blagues, et se concentra sur son devoir de potions. Mais, après quelques minutes, il leva le nez de son parchemin et scruta Remus de son regard chocolat.

- Quoi ?

- Sirius est un con.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué, ironisa Remus à voix basse.

- Ne sois pas idiot, reprit Peter sur le même ton. Il reviendra ramper à tes pieds.

- « Les démons n'ont pas leur place dans cette école », c'est bien ce qu'il a dit ?

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et je suis sûr qu'il se ronge les sangs. Il ne pensait pas à toi quand il a... Enfin, il avait probablement oublié que tu étais...

- Oublié ? Comment aurait-il pu oublier ? s'offusqua Remus. On ne voit que ça !

- Non, démentit Peter. Détrompe-toi. Tout ce qu'on voit, c'est l'ami indéfectible que tu es. Ta condition passe, si tu me permets l'expression, au second plan. Sirius t'aime. James aussi. Je reste persuadé qu'il s'excusera.

Remus lui jeta un regard las. Peter lui sourit d'un air compatissant avant de jeter un regard alentour.

- Au fait... Et Eve Bleeker, t'en penses quoi ?

- Pardon ? s'exclama Remus, incrédule.

- Eve Bleeker. Elle est mignonne, non ? Oh, laisse ton animosité de côté, elle ne t'a rien fait.

- Mouais. Bof.

- Bof ?

- Elle est trop... Miss Parfaitement Parfaite. Pas de boutons, ni de rides...

- C'est normal, fit remarquer Peter. C'est une vampire.

- Bonne en rien, meilleure en tout... Je vois pas ce qu'un cerveau a de mignon.

Peter haussa un sourcil.

- Elle a de la conversation, au moins. Pas comme Maggie Fristen.

- Maggie Fristen n'est pas une référence, dit Remus.

- Mais tu avoueras qu'Evelyn Bleeker est une belle fille. En plus d'être intelligente. Je l'inviterai bien au bal de Noël.

- Il y a un bal à Noël ? s'étonna Remus.

- Oui, confirma Peter. C'était affiché dans la Salle Commune.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que les élèves soient au courant, dit Peter en levant les yeux au ciel. D'après la rumeur, Dumbledore veut que nous profitions des jours de paix. Pourquoi ne pas danser ?

- Hum, fit Remus, songeur.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Elle s'éveilla en sursaut. Il lui semblait qu'il s'était écoulé quelques secondes à peine, mais la trouée de la clairière au dessus de sa tête lui indiquait qu'il était très tard. Le sol sous elle était inconfortable, et elle avait de la terre dans la bouche. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et constata que le poulain était toujours présent. Il la regardait de ses grands yeux laiteux avec une étrange lueur d'appréhension tandis qu'elle crachait pour expulser la boue qui emplissait sa cavité buccale. Ses vêtements étaient mouillés. Il avait dû pleuvoir un peu plus tôt.

- Allez... Debout, ma grande...

Ally tira sur ses jambes et fléchit les pieds pour se mettre debout. Elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour en ôter la poussière, mais glapit de douleur. La peau ne s'était pas reconstituée, la chair sanguinolente était à nu, le sang avait coagulé avec la terre, formant des caillots. Elle grimaça.

Après avoir récupéré ses armes, et raccompagné le Sombral jusqu'à un petit enclos à l'orée de la forêt, elle reprit le chemin du château. La pluie avait fait son effet dans le parc, qui n'était alors plus qu'une vaste étendue boueuse et glissante. Elle se démena pendant un quart d'heure avant d'arriver devant les portes, qu'elle poussa sans succès.

- Me dites pas qu'ils ont fermé, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle déchira le bout des manches de sa robe pour en faire des bandages qu'elle appliqua sur ses plaies suintantes, puis elle donna de grands coups dans la ferraille des portes. Elle se doutait que de l'autre côté, cela faisait un vacarme assourdissant, mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était fuir ce grand parc silencieux, et se caler confortablement dans un fauteuil au fin fond de ses quartiers, avec une bouteille de Xérès. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper les portes pour la cinquième fois, celles-ci s'ouvrirent.

- C'est coutume d'enfermer les gens dehors, ici ? grogna-t-elle à l'adresse de Dumbledore.

- Ravi de voir que tu as pu retrouver ton chemin, sourit-il en joignant ses mains derrière son dos. Tu vas réveiller tout le château, à martyriser les portes ainsi...

Ally grogna une nouvelle fois quelque chose d'incompréhensible en jetant un regard aux portes légèrement déformées par ses soins.

- Il y a un Détraqueur dans ta forêt, ânonna-t-elle, passablement énervée.

Il cessa instantanément de sourire, et fit signe au concierge qu'Ally n'avait pas remarqué jusque là.

- Argus, allez immédiatement prévenir les Aurors qu'un Détraqueur rôde dans la Forêt. Ally, viens par ici.

- Albus, je...

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Elle secoua la tête et joignit ses mains blessées derrière son dos.

- A merveille, répondit-elle, sarcastique. J'ai vu Fenrir ce matin, je me suis murgée comme tu ne l'as probablement jamais fait, deux idiots ont _encore_ dérangé mon tableau, j'ai croisé un Détraqueur qui m'a fait revivre les pires moments des cent dernières années, mais aussi un Sombral de Hagrid, et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me nourrir correctement. Pour finir, je n'ai pas vu Eve de la journée, si ce n'est quand elle allait aux serres pour étudier je-ne-sais quelle racine ou autre végétal rabougri. Et ma robe est déchirée, ajouta-t-elle en secouant ses restes de manches devant son nez.

Elle se tût, abaissa les poignets et le défia du regard. Cela lui avait fait du bien de se plaindre, surtout que Dumbledore pouvait arranger certaines choses - son tableau, par exemple. Il relâcha la pression sur ses épaules.

- Une journée de merde, commenta Dumbledore en commençant à monter les escaliers de marbre.

Ally haussa les sourcils de consternation.

- Je ne te savais pas si grossier.

Elle le suivit néanmoins, et ils se séparèrent au deuxième étage, le vieil homme se dirigeant vers son bureau. Ally resta un moment accoudée à la rampe, lorgnant le tableau d'une femme âgée qui dormait. Puis, elle prit la direction du septième étage et arriva devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Ses pieds l'avaient guidée ici, et il lui fallût un bon moment pour se rappeler de ce qu'elle voulait. Le portrait s'impatientait.

- Laissez tomber, grogna-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle regagna ses quartiers et se débarrassa de sa robe une fois arrivée derrière son tableau. Elle sautilla en silence vers sa malle, en sortit un pantalon de cuir mat et une sorte de corset qui maltraitait sa poitrine. Malgré tout, une fois ainsi vêtue, elle se sentit tout de suite mieux. Elle soigna ses mains, répara sa robe. Ses bottes retrouvèrent ses pieds, sa longue veste noire en tissu ses épaules, et elle jeta un rapide regard à sa feuille de rondes. Ce n'était pas son tour de garde, mais elle décida tout de même de se balader dans le château. Sa montre lui indiqua minuit. Et comme chaque soir, Eve était à l'heure. Déjà, le portrait pivotait pour la laisser passer.

- Ma... Ally, sourit-elle.

Elle lui jeta un regard sévère. Combien de fois allait-elle devoir lui répéter ? Et surtout, combien de fois encore Eve allait-elle continuer à maltraiter son pauvre cœur par ses lapsus ?

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? demanda son aînée en s'appuyant sur le dossier d'un fauteuil en cuir.

- Bien...

- Raconte-moi ?

- Eh bien... Je me suis levée un peu après sept heures, je t'ai vue ivre morte par terre...

- Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à assister à une telle chose, s'excusa Ally.

Eve opina. Elle avait l'habitude, après tant d'années... Ally s'en voulût alors terriblement.

- Et je suis allée manger avec Elizabeth et Regulus... J'ai eu double potions et botanique, et puis il s'est mis à pleuvoir, alors le cours a été abrégé...

- Ce n'est pas ta matière préférée.

- Non, confirma Eve avec une petite moue. Ensuite, on a été déjeuner, et il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange entre Regulus et son frère... En fait, c'est ce que je constate depuis que je suis ici, mais Severus m'a dit que cela faisait depuis longtemps... Je crois qu'ils ne s'entendent pas très bien... Je crois aussi que les autres maisons n'aiment pas beaucoup la mienne, ajouta-t-elle en détachant sa robe de chambre pour se mettre plus à l'aise devant le feu de la cheminée.

Ally n'avait pas bougé, et lui tournait le dos. Après quelques instants, elle vint s'accroupir sur le tapis auprès de la jeune fille qui détachait soigneusement ses cheveux. Elle s'assit en tailleur derrière la jeune fille, parfaitement droite.

- Tu veux bien me coiffer, dis ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant une brosse à cheveux argentée ainsi que son tas de cheveux.

Ally s'empara de la brosse et démêla soigneusement les pointes de ses cheveux d'ébène.

- Où en étais-je...

- Regulus et Sirius Black, lui rappela son aînée.

- Ah, oui... Ils se sont presque envoyé leurs assiettes à la figure. Un garçon qui s'appelle Croupton a réussi à les séparer alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'arracher les cheveux.

- Croupton, le préfet de Serdaigle ?

- Celui-ci. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai connu son père, quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Un élève brillant.

- Ça doit être de famille.

- Ils ont tous été à Serdaigle. Mais continue, demanda Ally d'une voix douce alors qu'elle brossait la longue crinière sombre en son milieu pour en ôter les noeuds.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils se vouent une haine pareille, grommela Eve en plissant son nez. Peut-être pourrais-tu m'éclairer ?

Ally laissa son geste en suspens, et sa main retomba doucement sur sa cuisse. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement. Eve avait toujours été avide d'histoire, ou d'histoires, et Ally allait reprendre son rôle de préceptrice.

- Il y a... De nombreuses traditions qui persistent à travers le temps, commença-t-elle, la voix lourde de sens. Très souvent, ce type de traditions est purement centré sur la famille.

Elle reprit la petite brosse d'argent et poursuivit son démêlage.

- Comme tu as du t'en apercevoir, en arrivant dans ta Maison, certaines personnes sont très attachées à la pureté du sang des sorciers. Ces personnes ont été éduquées ainsi, tu ne peux leur en vouloir. Ils tiennent cela de leurs parents, qui, eux-mêmes, tiennent cela des leurs. La maison Serpentard a toujours été réputée pour sa recherche de pureté. En fait, c'était Salazar Serpentard qui voulait que chaque enfant avec le sang pur aille étudier dans sa maison. Bien évidemment, il existe des sang-purs dans les autres maisons, mais c'est une des caractéristiques de Serpentard de n'accueillir en son sein que des élèves ayant un parent sorcier. On a jamais vu de Né-Moldu à Serpentard. Les parents de Regulus et de son frère ont été dans cette maison. On peut retracer sans peine leurs parcours, et leur arbre généalogique. Depuis très longtemps, depuis des décennies, la famille Black a été à Serpentard, et lui est restée fidèle. Ce pourquoi leur devise est _Toujours pur_.

Eve fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas... Quel est le lien avec ce qui s'est passé ce midi ?

- Laisse-moi finir, gronda doucement Ally. Donc, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, la famille Black a toujours été repartie à Serpentard. Toujours... Jusqu'à Sirius. Cela a fait grand bruit, lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé à Gryffondor. Un Black hors de Serpentard, avait-on jamais vu cela ? L'affaire a retenti jusqu'en Hongrie. Un ami m'en a parlé, grand aristocrate qu'il était de son temps... Enfin, toujours est-il que les frères Black ont été éduqués de manière à idolâtrer le sang pur. Sirius étant réparti à Gryffondor, on peut penser qu'il s'agit d'un rejet de son éducation.

Elle fit une pause.

- De cause à effet, on peut s'imaginer que les liens avec son frère étaient très forts, mais que quand Regulus a été réparti à Serpentard, quelque chose s'est cassé entre eux. L'aîné l'a sans doute considéré comme un traître, peut-être s'imaginait-il qu'il suivrait ses pas...

- D'où la dispute. Tu es une fine psychologue.

- J'ai étudié les humains pendant des décennies avant ta naissance, Evelyn. Et j'ai eu le temps de m'intéresser aux dossiers des élèves de Poudlard. Puis de mettre le tout en relation.

- Mais pourquoi... Pourquoi se haïssent-ils autant ?

Ally émit un bruit qui ressemblait à un rire nerveux.

- Ma chérie... Le contraire de l'amour n'est pas la haine... Et si parfois la haine s'apparente à du non-amour, dis-toi...

La voix d'Ally mourût, alors qu'elle étirait ses lèvres en un sourire triste.

- Me dire quoi ?

- Dis-toi que la frontière entre l'amour et la haine est parfois si ténue que certains la franchissent sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Je ne comprends pas...

Ally se leva.

- La passion, ma chérie, la passion. La passion est une forme de haine, et pourtant nombre de gens l'emploient... La passion alimente l'amour.

- Alors la haine alimente l'amour ? demanda Eve, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et inversement. Tu comprendras le moment venu, ma chérie.

Elle se dirigeait vers le portrait.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda la jeune fille qui s'était retournée sur le tapis, ses cheveux à présent noués en une natte souple.

Elle avait l'air surprise et la contemplait de ses grands yeux de poupée.

- Profiter de la nuit douce au dehors. Dors, ma chérie, termina-t-elle dans un souffle, alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans la froideur des couloirs.

Mais, avant que le tableau ne se referme, Eve s'y était précipitée à son tour.

- Emmène-moi avec toi, exigea-t-elle. On a pas passé une nuit ensemble depuis trois jours.

Ally la regarda et caressa ses cheveux. La jeune fille faisait une bonne tête de moins qu'elle, sans compter ses talons. Elle paraissait minuscule.

- Dans ce cas... Va t'habiller. Je t'attends ici.

Eve plissa les yeux, suspicieuse.

- Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, soupira Ally en levant les yeux au ciel. Dépêche-toi d'enfiler quelque chose de plus décent.

Le tableau se referma sur l'enfant qui se ruait à l'intérieur. Ally soupira de nouveau et s'approcha d'un vitrail. La lune décroissait, aucun nuage ne la cachait. Étrange, quand on savait que le ciel avait été chargé plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Me revoilà, dit une voix derrière elle. A quoi tu pensais ?

- Les nuages ont disparu. La nuit est claire. Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange ?

Eve haussa les épaules. Elle avait remonté sa longue nate sur sa tête, et cela lui faisait une sorte de couronne. Complètement démodé, songea l'aînée avec un rire intérieur.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Je te propose une visite guidée de Poudlard.

Elle songea qu'elle avait refusé cela à Jacob. Peu lui importait, tout compte fait. Eve voulait passer du temps avec elle, Jacob voulait passer du _bon_ temps. Voilà toute la différence.

- Raconte-moi ta journée d'abord.

Ally passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la tira vers l'aile ouest.

- D'accord... J'ai été m'amuser avec Jacob après la soirée du professeur Slughorn...

- Tatata, je ne veux pas entendre de détails, affirma Eve en se bouchant les oreilles.

- Je n'allais pas t'en donner de toute façon, ricana Ally. Après cela, j'ai retrouvé l'Auror Mason pour la ronde du soir. J'ai vu Oncle Fenrir.

Eve émit un petit cri.

- Tu aurais dû me prévenir ! protesta-t-elle.

- Il n'est pas resté longtemps. Juste assez pour me demander de tes nouvelles, et de me donner un travail. Il faudra... Il faudra que tu m'accompagnes pendant les vacances, je dois te présenter la nouvelle régente de l'assemblée.

- Qui ? demanda Eve en fronçant les sourcils.

- Amalia. Tu l'as vue quand tu étais petite, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens... Elle t'a gardé quelques jours.

Voyant qu'Eve fronçait les sourcils, elle insista.

- Une grande brune, avec les cheveux qui bouclent au bout, et les yeux marrons clairs, presque oranges...

- Ah, oui. Je me souviens de ses yeux et de... Son parfum ? dit Eve, incrédule.

- Elle a une odeur particulière, en effet, rit son aînée. Elle a des choses à me dire, et tu es invitée.

- Alors on retourne en Hongrie...

- Oui. Après avoir vu Fenrir, j'ai bu, beaucoup. Enfin suffisamment pour me faire réfléchir...

Elle fouilla dans sa poche pour en tirer une tablette de chocolat, dans laquelle elle mordit avec entrain.

- Après quoi, poursuivit-elle en avalant difficilement, j'ai été voir le professeur Dumbledore. Je suis allée me nourrir, et j'ai croisé un Sombral. Tu en étudieras un dans les années à venir. Et j'ai aussi croisé un Détraqueur...

Eve la regarda, terrifiée.

- Mais tu...

- Je sais, les effets ont été désastreux, comme toujours. C'est le seul inconvénient à avoir vécu tant de siècles. Je me suis réveillée il y a quelques heures, dans la Forêt Interdite, et je me suis arrachée la peau des mains. C'est encore un peu rouge...

Ally lui montra une main tandis qu'elle reprenait un peu de chocolat.

- J'ai enfoncé les portes de Poudlard...

- Je l'ai entendu jusqu'aux cachots. Il n'y a qu'une tarée de ton genre qui puisse avoir assez de culot pour faire ça.

- On ne parle pas comme ça à celle qui t'a élevée, reprocha Ally en levant un index accusateur.

- Ça va, ça va, grommela Eve, alors qu'elles montaient un escalier. Et tu es rentrée juste après.

- Oui.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Tu verras, sourit Ally, mystérieuse.

* * *

L'heure des révélations approche à grand pas !

A vos claviers !


	8. Chapitre 7 : De l'histoire ancienne

___Me revoici avec le chapitre 7, après... 4 longs mois sans nouvelles de ma part. Je suis vraiment désolée, ma santé m'a encore joué des tours, et mes examens n'ont rien fait pour arranger les choses. Mais soit. Je ne pense pas avoir encore des lecteurs à cette date, mais pour ceux qui, par miracle, ont subsisté, je vous remercie de me suivre encore. Comme d'habitude, une petite review, pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou non, est la bienvenue._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Remus, ou de l'histoire ancienne.**

Eve laissa Ally passer devant elle et la suivit dans le dédale de couloirs, longeant les murs. Comme toujours, elle avait du mal à suivre son pas. Ce n'était pas faute d'être de la même espèce, mais c'était ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à la suivre sur de longues courses.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? répéta-t-elle, haletante.

Elle prit un instant appui sur la rampe de pierre, pestant intérieurement et maudissant de toutes ses forces sa presque mère, et son propre manque d'endurance.

L'endurance n'était pas innée, chez certains vampires, et il arrivait parfois qu'un groupe dut s'arrêter pour que les moins résistants puisse reprendre des forces.

- Tu verras.

- Tu peux aller moins vite ? se plaignit-elle en levant la jambe une nouvelle fois.

Elle enjambait les escaliers à une allure folle. Eve se remit en route à un rythme plus soutenu, ses muscles protestant derechef.

- C'est toi qui est trop lente, ma chérie, dit Ally en riant. Allez, avance, avance !

- Mais je n'en peux plus de ces escaliers !

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu as des ampoules ! protesta l'aînée en accélérant davantage.

Eve ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répliquer, lorsqu'Ally vira à gauche.

- Ou que tu as besoin de reprendre ton souffle !

Eve la suivit, et s'arrêta lorsque son aînée en fit de même.

Elle se repassa mentalement le plan de l'école, et devina qu'elles étaient dans l'aile nord, quelque part entre le septième et le huitième étage. Le couloir était plongé dans l'obscurité. Aucune torche ne s'était allumée à leur approche. Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura un « Lumos ! » qui n'eut pas d'effet. C'était comme si quelque chose empêchait le rayon de lumière de se propager, une sorte de purée de pois sombre et opaque, où on ne voyait pas à un centimètre devant soi.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

- Tes yeux s'habitueront.

- Mais pourquoi... ?

Elle chercha à tâtons la main d'Ally et la serra convulsivement. Elle n'avait jamais été fanatique de l'obscurité totale ou de l'aveuglement. Elle se sentit tirée en avant et suivit son aînée prudemment, leurs mains jointes étant la seule chose qu'elle pouvait voir devant elle. Son pied effleura quelque chose qui ressemblait à un pied de table, ou de chaise. Elle tourna à droite, comme la main l'indiquait. Puis, la course d'Ally ralentit et Eve put respirer normalement, malgré l'angoisse grandissante qui la dévorait. Oppressante, l'obscurité ne s'était pas dissipée pour autant, mais ses yeux parvenaient à saisir des ombres autour d'elle. Elle se plaça à la gauche d'Ally, se pressant contre son flanc.

- Il y a un tableau devant nous, murmura celle-ci. Tu le sens ?

Eve tendit la main et effleura doucement la toile étendue devant elle. Elle retira son bras aussitôt lorsqu'elle sentit la peinture sous ses doigts.

- Il...

- Bouge, oui, termina Ally, impatiente. On va le traverser.

- On va QUOI ?! s'exclama Eve.

Elle eut l'impression que son cœur tombait au fond de sa poitrine.

- Chut, l'apostropha-t-elle. Ne crie pas ainsi. Contente-toi de chuchoter.

Eve déglutit.

- Je sais que tu as peur, mais rappelle-toi que tout ce que tu ne connais pas n'est pas forcément mauvais pour toi. Ne laisse pas ton instinct te guider, maintenant. Tu es prête ?

- Non, lâcha la jeune fille dans un souffle.

Et la main l'entraîna au travers de la toile.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Remus et Peter avaient rangé leurs affaires pêle-mêle dans leurs sacs et étaient sortis en trombe de la bibliothèque. Peter avait constaté, effaré, qu'il était plus que temps d'aller manger.

Ils avaient passé deux heures à rédiger leurs devoirs, avant de lever leurs plumes et de commencer à parler de tout et de rien, ou plutôt de James et Sirius, comme depuis une semaine. Et cela avait laissé Remus songeur. « Bah, il n'a qu'à s'excuser. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle, un attroupement les accueillirent. Il y avait la toute une masse d'élèves qui sortaient de concert, comme s'ils avaient été retenus tous à la fois.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Peter. Hé !

Il tira une des élèves par la manche. Remus n'eut même pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il la sentait à l'odeur. Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, mais Evelyn Bleeker avait une odeur spéciale. Quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à du musc, de la pomme et de la rose. « De la rose musquée... Quelle idée de se parfumer à la rose musquée... »

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? répéta Peter.

- Black et Black. Et Croupton aussi, dans la mêlée.

- Encore, soupira Peter.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais lâcher ma manche ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix atone, comme à son habitude.

Remus étouffa un rire. Il se trouvait à deux mètres d'eux, et avec ce capharnaüm, un homme normal n'aurait rien pu entendre de ce qu'ils se disaient. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ris, moi... »

Il était nerveux. La présence de la jeune fille qui sentait la rose musquée le rendait agressif, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. « Parce que c'est à cause d'elle si Sirius a craché le morceau, se dit-il en se frayant un passage à travers la foule. » Il réalisa soudain que son mépris était surtout dû au fait qu'il se soit senti aussi proche d'elle. Comme si elle avait voulu l'arracher de ses amis.

Il salua Lily et s'assit lourdement en face d'elle. Peter vint les rejoindre une minute plus tard, l'air maussade. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses cheveux blonds en place. Ou pour chasser quelque pensée stupide.

- J'crois que c'est fichu, Remus. Cette fille est inaccessible.

Remus haussa les épaules en se servant en haricots.

- Quelle fille ? demanda Lily, un sourcil haussé.

- T'occupes, grogna Peter en s'affalant sur le banc.

- Allez, dis-moi tout.

- Nan, protesta mollement le garçon.

Elle le fixa, comme si elle voulait utiliser la légilimencie sur lui. Ses yeux verts se plissèrent et ses lèvres se pincèrent en une étrange expression.

- Il veut inviter Bleeker au bal de Noël, lança Remus à brûle-pourpoint.

- Remus, soupira Peter en se massant les tempes. Faux frère.

- Eve ? Quelle bonne idée.

- Mais tu veux ma mort ?! s'exclama Peter. J'aurais l'air de quoi, à lui demander ça ? Elle va...

- Écouter ta proposition en haussant un sourcil, hausser les épaules, probablement rire de toi avec les autres filles de son dortoir, et y aller avec un Serpentard. Je sais, soupira Remus. Tu me l'as déjà sorti, à la bibliothèque. Mais tu as encore le temps, Peter.

Lily les regarda, amusée.

- Eh bien moi je crois, dit-elle, que tu devrais tenter ta chance. Tu as un peu moins de quatre mois pour ça. Mieux vaut avoir des regrets que des remords. Et puis, Eve est une belle fille.

Remus soupira de nouveau.

- Quoi ?

- Eve est une belle fille, répéta-t-il. Mais bon sang, vous êtes tous tombés amoureux d'elle, ou je rêve ?

- Tu rêves, répliqua Lily. Je dis simplement qu'elle est belle, et que Peter devrait tenter sa chance. Après tout, il n'a rien a perdre.

Remus regarda Peter, qui regarda Remus. Ils ne savaient s'il devait bien le prendre ou non, au vu du regard moqueur que leur jetait Lily par dessus son gobelet.

- Tu te fiches de moi, reprit Peter, de plus en plus pâle. Je peux y laisser ma réputation si elle se fiche de moi !

- C'est bien ce que je dis, poursuivit-elle en se levant. Tu n'as rien à perdre. Bon appétit, vous deux.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie avec un sourire ironique. Remus regarda de nouveau Peter à sa droite.

- Non mais franchement, demanda ce dernier. Je ne vois pas ce que James lui trouve.

- Lily est une belle fille, singea Remus. Et elle est très gentille, poursuivit-il plus sérieux.

Et il avait raison. Lily était adorable. Un pincement au cœur le saisit. Il mangea sans grand appétit, et reprit le chemin de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor avec Peter.

- Rassure-moi... Tu n'étais pas sérieux, pour Bleeker ?

- Si.

Remus soupira de consternation. À croire que le monde ne tournait plus qu'autour de cette fille... Il s'assit dans un fauteuil près du feu et s'étira. Il ferma les yeux un instant, son esprit vagabonda de lui-même.

Il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie de son cœur. Les mots de Sirius, et l'expression de son visage étaient comme des coups de poignard pour lui. Et cette impression de vide renforçait son mal-être. Il avait perdu un frère, son presque frère. « Les démons n'ont pas leur place dans cette école, avait-il dit ». Remus savait qu'ils étaient destinés à leur enseignante d'alchimie, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de les prendre pour lui. Et de se dire que Sirius, au fond, éprouvait un réel dégoût pour les créatures de la nuit. Remus avait envie de hurler. Ce n'était pas sa faute, s'il était ainsi. Ce n'était pas sa faute si chaque pleine lune, il devenait un monstre.

La pleine lune. Il se souvint de la dernière, celle qu'il avait passé sans ses amis. La première depuis qu'ils étaient au courant de son statut. Il s'était senti bien pour la première fois. Une image s'immisça dans son esprit. Deux grands yeux bleus pâles qui le regardaient, intrigués, les sourcils froncés, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils le regardaient. Il ne pouvait voir le reste du visage de la personne qui le regardait ainsi, et en fut troublé : il ne savait pas à qui les yeux bleus appartenaient. Il n'avait pas le souvenir que quelqu'un l'eut déjà regardé de cette manière auparavant. C'était comme s'ils étaient à la fois curieux, mais résignés.

C'était un étrange regard, que Remus revoyait dès qu'il fermait les yeux, depuis la rentrée. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que ce souvenir était très ancien. Un peu comme un vieux souvenir qui remontait à la surface, après des années à se cacher au plus profond des méandres de son âme.

Il n'eut pas le sentiment d'avoir dormi, et pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, force était de constater qu'il était très tard. Le feu de la cheminée s'était éteint, et la salle commune était vide. Il grogna, s'étira de nouveau. Combien de temps était-il resté ainsi ? Plusieurs heures, apparemment. Ses muscles étaient fourbus, ankylosés, et il lui sembla qu'une de ses articulations grinça lorsqu'il se leva de son fauteuil. Il avisa les escaliers menant au dortoir, se disant qu'il n'avait pas envie de le rejoindre tout de suite. Même la nuit, dans le sommeil, il éprouvait un sentiment de malaise dû à la proximité de Sirius. Ses mots lui revenaient constamment en mémoire. Il regarda sa montre, et décida de sortir se promener un peu. Il était deux heures du matin, Rusard dormait sûrement, et les cours du professeur Sinistra étaient terminés depuis quelques minutes. Par précaution, il emprunterait la cape de James.

Silencieusement, il monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de son dortoir. Les ronflements de James lui parvinrent, de même que ceux de Sirius. Peter s'agitait dans son sommeil. Parfait. Il se faufila jusqu'à la malle de James et chercha à tâtons derrière les charnières. Il sourit lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent l'étoffe délicate repliée sur elle-même.

Remus s'assura qu'ils dormaient tous, et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. De retour dans la salle commune, il passa la cape, et poussa le portrait. La Grosse Dame dormait. Il ne la réveillerait pas avant le petit matin. Sa baguette devant lui comme une lanterne enchantée éclairait les couloirs, projetant sur les murs des ombres inquiétantes. Comme si la chance était de son côté, il ne croisa personne. Il monta tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie, et s'assit contre le parapet, la cape repliée à côté de lui. Il inspira longuement.

Il aimait cette tour depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, et avait ses habitudes. Il avait longuement médité en fixant les blocs de pierre, et connaissait chaque aspérité sur le bout des doigts. Cette proximité avec les étoiles l'apaisait. C'était comme s'il se déconnectait de la réalité pour quelques instants.

Une brise fraîche vint lui caresser le visage. Il ferma les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. L'automne pointait déjà le bout de son nez...

Il apprécia la solitude encore quelques instants et sortit sa baguette magique. Il fit quelques assouplissements du poignet avant de lancer un sortilège de réchauffement. C'était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Ally sourit en voyant Eve ciller pour s'habituer à la clarté environnante.

C'était une salle qu'elle avait voulu lui montrer dès qu'elles étaient arrivées à Poudlard, entre autres lieux. Au début, elle s'était demandée si elle existait toujours, et avait été vérifier lors d'une de ses rondes. A son plus grand soulagement, la salle qui, autrefois, avait été son sanctuaire, n'avait pas disparu.

- Où est-ce que...

Les yeux de la jeune fille se promenait autour de la salle. Ally pouvait y lire tour à tour stupeur et émerveillement. Elle se revit, plus jeune, arborant les mêmes expressions, puis chassa ces souvenirs d'un hochement de tête. C'était il y a si longtemps, si longtemps que cela lui semblait être une autre vie.

- Je n'ai jamais nommé cet endroit. Dans ma tête, c'était mon sanctuaire. L'endroit où je me réfugiais lorsque j'avais besoin de calme. Je ne crois pas que beaucoup de personnes connaissent l'emplacement de cette salle, à part Dumbledore et moi.

Eve acquiesça.

- Ce sont de vraies étoiles ?

- Pas vraiment. En fait, l'endroit où se situent tes pieds correspond à l'emplacement de la Terre.

La plus jeune regarda ses pieds, et constata qu'un point bleu se situait à côté de sa chaussure droite. Elle se pencha et Ally put voir qu'elle reconnaissait la planète. Elle vit Eve déglutir, et se souvint qu'elle avait le vertige. Le sol ne semblait pas exister sous ses pieds, et son angoisse était presque palpable.

- Autour de toi, tu as une sorte de carte du ciel modèle réduit. Les étoiles... Eh bien, les étoiles ne sont pas toutes composées de gaz, comme le pourraient l'être leurs versions originales. Mais, je crois que leur composition ne t'intéresse pas vraiment, ajouta-t-elle, amusée, alors que la jeune fille tendait la main vers une étoile.

Ally soupesa Procyon, sous le regard attentif d'Eve. Elle dégageait une chaleur douce dans le creux de sa paume. Elle tira doucement l'étoile vers elle, sentant la résistance du champ qui maintenait les astres en place.

- Le ciel miniature est le reflet exact de celui que tu peux voir au travers de ton télescope.

Eve ouvrit la bouche, mais Ally fut plus rapide.

- Personne ne les bouge. Je ne sais pas exactement comment cela fonctionne, mais il y a une sorte d'enchantement qui fait que chaque étoile s'aligne systématiquement sur la position de sa version originale. Tu peux les bouger, elles reviendront toujours à leur emplacement initial.

- Quand as-tu trouvé cette salle ? murmura Eve.

- Lors de ma troisième année à Poudlard. Mais l'entrée n'était pas dissimulée sous un écran d'ombre et une peinture. C'est Albus qui a ajouté cela.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour préserver le secret de cette salle, j'imagine...

Ally étudia avec attention la surface d'une naine bleue.

- Mais, commença Eve en s'approchant d'elle. Si c'est une carte du ciel, et qu'il y a les planètes, ça signifie qu'il y a aussi d'autres objets ?

- Il y a des trous noirs, oui. Mais ils n'absorbent pas la lumière, ni les objets avoisinants, comme le pourraient faire leurs jumeaux.

Eve tournait lentement, embrassant la salle du regard. Ally croisa les mains derrière son dos, patiente. Elle se souvint d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux, ayant eu la même réaction, émerveillé par la beauté de l'endroit. Des milliards d'étoiles, dispersées dans ce qui semblait être le vide total, une sorte d'espace noir qui ne semblait avoir de fond.

- Cette... Salle, ou je-ne-sais quoi... Elle ne montre pas les autres galaxies, c'est ça ?

- Ça aurait été trop beau.

- C'est magnifique, déjà...

La plus âgée regarda sa montre. Elle se souvint qu'elle devait aller rendre visite à quelqu'un.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir y aller...

- Tu me raccompagnes ? Rusard...

- C'est sur mon chemin, de toute façon, prétexta Ally.

« Bon, eh bien maintenant, elle sait où je passais le plus clair de mon temps quand j'étais enfant. » Elle reconduit Eve jusqu'à leurs appartements et attendit que le tableau se soit refermé. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, grimpa sur le rebord et sauta au sol, quarante-six pieds plus bas, une bagatelle lorsqu'on possédait les capacités de son espèce. Longeant le soubassement, accroupie, elle attendit de ne plus être en vue pour se transformer, et voleta ensuite tranquillement vers la cime d'un arbre, où elle se posa et replia ses ailes contre elle. Des chauves-souris, pensant avoir affaire à une congénère, vinrent s'aventurer près d'elle. Elle les laissa faire et reporta son regard sur le château. Elle ne chasserait pas ce soir.

Dans le parc, les Aurors faisaient leur ronde nocturne. Au vu de la position des étoiles et de la lune, elle en conclut qu'il était aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Elle étendit son esprit, effleurant les consciences des petits animaux qui se trouvaient dans le sous-bois, celles du groupe de Sombrals, pour enfin atteindre celles des Aurors. Elle prit soin de ne pas tenter de percer leurs barrières mentales, s'assurant juste de les reconnaître tous. Lorsqu'elle en eut fini avec Conley et Keynes, elle propagea sa pensée vers les contreforts du château, s'arrêtant à ceux-ci pour ne pas être submergée par les rêves de centaines d'adolescents trop peu méfiants. Mis à part la colonie de rongeurs qui avait élu domicile sous la mansarde d'un toit, pas de trouble en vue. Elle émit une sorte de soupir de contentement, et lécha le bord de son aile lorsqu'elle sentit que le pollen qui y était accroché la démangeait de trop. Quand elle reporta son regard vers le château, elle le vit enfin.

Comme le lui avait dit le directeur, le jeune Remus Lupin se trouvait en haut de la tour d'astronomie. C'était une chose curieuse, car la plupart des loups-garous avaient le vertige. Elle se souvint d'avoir un jour saisi le bras de Fenrir pour le lâcher au dessus d'une montagne. Si elle avait pu sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir, elle l'aurait fait. Mais la morphologie des chauves-souris n'autorisant pas les sourires, elle prit son envol, et se posta simplement à bonne distance, sur une échauguette, et l'observa. Il était recroquevillé contre le parapet, le regard dans le vague. Elle était sûre que, si elle arrivait brutalement devant lui, il aurait une attaque. Ou bien il tomberait. Ou les deux. Elle rit intérieurement, et se suggéra de tester, pour voir. De toute façon, dans les deux cas, elle pourrait le sauver.

En trois battements d'ailes, elle fut devant lui. Elle se posa gracieusement, et reprit son apparence ordinaire, alors qu'il étouffait un cri.

- Bonsoir, Mr Lupin.

« Pas d'attaque, pas de chute. Dommage. » Elle réajusta les plis de sa cape, et se posta devant lui.

- Vous m'avez fait peur ! grommela-t-il.

- Navrée, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Vous êtes...

- Une chauve-souris ? J'aurais préféré être comparée à Batman, mais je crois que vous ne connaissez pas.

Il fit signe que non. « Trop moldu pour lui. »

- Peu importe, poursuivit Ally, secouant la tête. Comment allez-vous, Mr Lupin ?

Elle se baissa et frotta le sol de sa main pour s'assurer qu'il ne la salirait pas, et s'assit sur sa cape, face à lui.

- Vous ne me demandez pas ce que je fais ici ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

- Les gens, dans des lieux isolés, sont souvent des personnes éprouvant le besoin de réfléchir, ou d'être seul. Si je vous dérange, je peux m'en aller, termina-t-elle en souriant, pointant le parc en contrebas.

- Je...

Ally haussa les sourcils. Il avait sûrement été surpris par son arrivée inopinée, mais de là à en perdre les mots... Elle se rappela alors qu'il était très jeune, et était perdu dans ses pensées avant qu'elle n'arrive. Elle se demanda alors si elle avait bien fait de débarquer comme ça, aussi soudainement.

- J'ai sûrement besoin de compagnie.

Elle acquiesça et se pencha sur le côté, prenant appui sur sa main droite. Elle extirpa une tablette de sa poche, et en défit le papier. Elle amorça un geste pour croquer dedans, mais s'arrêta net, se disant que ce n'était pas poli de manger devant quelqu'un sans lui en proposer.

- Vous en voulez ?

Voyant son air sceptique, elle ajouta :

- C'est du chocolat. Ça vous fera du bien.

Remus tendit la main pour se saisir du morceau qu'elle lui tendait.

- Merci.

- J'avais prévu de vous faire porter un parchemin, mais tant qu'on est là...

- Vous vouliez discuter, devina-t-il après avoir avalé.

- _Dumbledore_ veut que je discute avec vous. Au début, cela ne m'avait pas semblé être une bonne idée. Et en fin de compte, je pense que parler à quelqu'un pourrait vous aider. Et encore plus si c'est une personne qui peut vous comprendre.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi parler de mon problème...

- Je n'ai pas de rapport à fournir à Albus sur les discussions que nous avons.

Ally se tut. En voyant l'expression du jeune Lupin, elle sut qu'elle avait visé juste. Elle attendit patiemment que ses mots cheminent vers son cerveau.

- Mes amis ne comprennent pas toujours... Je veux dire, ils ne savent pas ce que ça fait de...

Il chercha ses mots. Ally sourit, encourageante.

- De se changer en monstre chaque pleine lune, termina-t-il dans un souffle. De savoir qu'on va peut-être tuer quelqu'un, cette fois-ci ou la fois d'après, et de savoir qu'on ne peut rien faire pour empêcher ça. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas tout à fait comme moi, mais... Est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé de...

- De penser ainsi ? soupira Ally.

Avant qu'il pense qu'elle le trouvait ennuyeux, à force de soupirer ainsi, elle poursuivit.

- Très souvent. Du moins, au début. J'ai pensé comme ça durant les cent quarante premières années de ma vie. Sauf que pour les gens comme moi, ce n'est pas chaque pleine lune, c'est tous les jours.

Elle croqua dans sa tablette et mastiqua longuement.

- En fait, reprit-elle après avoir avalé. A un moment, on s'y habitue. C'est dans notre nature, c'est notre instinct, de tuer pour nous nourrir. C'est un cercle vicieux, ajouta-t-elle en balançant ses jambes au dessus du vide. Quand un vampire ne se nourrit pas pendant une période plus ou moins longue, il devient de plus en plus agressif. Et un vampire agressif transforme le simple repas quotidien en boucherie itinérante. J'ai un ami, comme ça, qui a décimé deux villages entiers après un jeûne de sept ans.

Elle contempla le parc, et tourna son regard vers le jeune homme effaré. Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Tout dépend de l'endurance du sujet, bien sûr. Où en étais-je... Ah. Donc, plus un vampire cesse de se nourrir, plus il tue. Et c'est la même chose pour les loups-garous. Et votre réaction... Pour faire court, abrégea-t-elle, vous vous inquiétez pour eux, parce que vous savez ce que votre instinct peut vous pousser à faire, depuis qu'il est, en quelque sorte, sevré. Votre empathie, mêlée à votre connaissance de votre nature, vous pousse à réagir ainsi.

Ally se tut, et le laissa digérer ses mots. Elle reporta son regard vers le parc, suivant un groupe d'Aurors qui longeait les arbres, et essaya de compter les petits d'un nid d'oiseau, perchés dans le premier pin de la forêt.

- Dites...

- Oui ?

- J'ai l'impression de vous connaître... De vous avoir déjà vue.

Elle se raidit soudain. Et si Fenrir lui avait transmit ses souvenirs ? Le jeune Lupin allait-il en parler à Dumbledore, et la mettre dans une position délicate ?

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- Je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-il. Je... Parfois, il m'arrive d'avoir des rêves étranges, où je vous vois... Enfin, c'est surtout vos yeux que je vois... Vous êtes la seule à avoir de tels yeux, alors...

« Ça ne m'avance pas. »

- Enfin, ce ne sont peut-être que de simples rêves, soupira-t-il.

Elle pouvait sentir sa gêne de là où elle était. « Bon, je n'avais pas pensé à ça non plus. Ce sont sans doute des rêves d'adolescent. C'est de son âge après tout. » Elle se demanda alors si elle ne faisait pas mieux de chercher dans sa mémoire d'éventuelles traces de souvenirs transmis. « Il va le sentir. Je ne devrais pas essayer avant d'avoir sa confiance. »

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, se coula au dessus de la rambarde et s'étira.

- Vous fantasmez trop, Mr Lupin, dit-elle avec une grimace lorsqu'un ligament menaça de claquer.

Elle sentit un afflux de sang lui monter aux joues et sourit, cherchant son équilibre sur le bord du parapet. Elle rajusta une de ses bottes et se retourna vers lui. Il semblait gêné, terriblement gêné.

- Je souhaiterai vous voir chaque samedi à dix-sept heures, à partir de demain. Ordres du grand chef.

Elle estima la hauteur de la tour, et le regarda une dernière fois.

- Ne soyez pas en retard !

Remus Lupin hocha la tête, alors qu'elle se penchait légèrement en avant.

- Oh, et... Réconciliez-vous avec vos amis.

- Comment vous...

- Un écrivain disait qu'un des plus grands bonheurs de cette vie, c'est l'amitié, et l'un des bonheurs de l'amitié, c'est d'avoir à qui confier un secret.

Et elle sauta dans le vide. Elle se reçut parfaitement sur ses pieds, cent soixante pieds plus bas, avec un bruit sourd. Elle savait que, plus haut, le jeune Lupin avait étouffé un hoquet de surprise, et eut un sourire en coin.

Ally se dirigea vers la forêt, où un autre de ses élèves l'attendait, appuyé contre un arbre, l'air indolent. Il l'avait sans doute vue converser avec le loup-garou, et avait guetté sa venue. Une lueur dans son regard lui indiqua qu'il avait été passablement impressionné par son saut. N'avait-il jamais fait une telle chute ?

Elle le trouva alors beaucoup plus ouvert que lorsqu'il était entouré par ses camarades de classe.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Le matin, Remus s'installa à sa place habituelle en compagnie de Peter. Il se servit en bacon et en œufs brouillés, puis regarda Peter manger. Bâfrer aurait été plus exact. Légèrement dégoûté, il tritura sa fourchette. Marlene s'assit brutalement à côté de lui et croisa les bras sur la table, avant d'y enfouir sa tête.

- Eh bien ?

- Le sonneur n'a pas sonné, marmonna-t-elle. Enfin, le mien n'a pas sonné. Je devais envoyer une lettre à mes parents ce matin.

Quelque chose toucha le bras de Remus, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il s'agissait certainement d'un première année maladroit. Cependant, lorsque le visage de Peter en face de lui s'illumina, il fronça les sourcils.

- Lupin, murmura une voix à son oreille.

Il pivota sur sa chaise. Bleeker Junior, ainsi qu'il se plaisait à l'appeler, le toisait, le visage dissimulé sous sa cape noire de manière à ce que lui seul puisse le voir.

- Bleeker. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te v...

- Ce n'est pas moi qui souhaite te voir, le coupa-t-elle, en lui fourrant un parchemin roulé et scellé, surmonté d'un ruban bleu roi, dans les mains.

Elle tourna les talons, et Remus la regarda rejoindre Regulus Black, qui l'attendait près des portes. Un grognement sourd lui échappa, il le fit passer sans trop de mal pour une quinte de toux.

- Remus, appela Peter.

- Hum ?

- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? Slughorn t'invite à ses soirées, on dirait.

- Ce n'est pas de Slughorn, intervint Lily en s'asseyant à la gauche de Remus. Ce ruban est bleu. Celui de Slughorn est violet.

Remus haussa les sourcils et reporta son regard sur son parchemin. Il tira délicatement sur le nœud, qui tomba sur ses genoux. Le rouleau portait un cachet de cire avec des armoiries qui lui étaient inconnues. Il le détacha tout aussi soigneusement et déroula le parchemin, intrigué. Une somptueuse calligraphie l'accueillit : le professeur Bleeker lui transmettait son bon souvenir, et souhaitait discuter avec lui le soir même. Elle précisait qu'elle ne tolérerait pas qu'il lui pose un Niffleur, et lui donnait rendez-vous devant sa salle de cours à dix-sept heures précises, ainsi qu'elle lui avait dit la veille.

- Alors ? Une admiratrice secrète ? demanda Marlene en se penchant par dessus son épaule. Oooh, ajouta-t-elle, la bouche ouverte, formant un « o » parfait. Qui est « A.K.B. » ?

- Le professeur Bleeker, répondit Remus avec un sourire. Loin de l'admiratrice secrète que tu imaginais, n'est-ce pas ?

Marlene lui rendit son sourire plein de sous entendus.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut ?

- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Remus en fourrant le parchemin dans son sac, à plat entre deux livres.

« Parler de moi, sans doute. »

- Elle va te croquer tout cru, affirma la brune en terminant son toast.

- Aucune chance, répliqua-t-il en jetant un regard équivoque à Peter.

James et Sirius entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, et s'installèrent à bonne distance d'eux. Remus reporta son attention sur ses œufs brouillés à moitié mangés.

- Remus, fit Lily en reposant son gobelet de jus de citrouille. La première sortie à Pré-au-Lard...

Il se souvint en avoir vaguement parlé avec elle la veille, avant le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Ah... Oui... Oui. On ira voir McGonagall à la pause de dix heures. Il faut aussi rappeler aux Serdaigle d'en faire autant avec Flitwick.

Lily se leva, et déclara qu'elle irait prévenir Masters et Croupton, les préfets de Serdaigle, lors du double cours de botanique. Remus termina précipitamment son petit déjeuner, et jeta un dernier regard à Sirius. Il était toujours en colère contre lui, et contre James, qui n'avait rien fait pour faire pardonner les paroles de son presque frère. Paroles qui lui revenaient en mémoire à chaque instant. « Les démons n'ont rien à faire dans cette école. Les démons... Dans cette école. »

Il sembla cependant à Remus qu'il avait regretté ses paroles aussitôt, mais plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis, et il n'avait pas répété ses excuses. Peut-être attendait-il que Remus fasse le premier pas ? Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Il n'avait rien dit de blessant, lui. Remus en avait marre de toujours s'aplatir devant Sirius et James, que ce soit pour leurs farces ou autre.

Bien évidemment, Remus était bien trop heureux d'avoir des amis pour les reprendre sur leurs farces. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas une farce, ou alors elle était de très mauvais goût.

Sirius avait toujours accepté la nature de Remus. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il prétendait. Lui avait-il menti, toutes ces années ?

Remus chassa ses pensées d'un mouvement de tête, et suivit Lily en direction des cachots pour un double cours de potions. Peter prétexta avoir quelque chose à récupérer dans leur dortoir, laissant Remus et Lily seuls dans le couloir désert. Il la regarda replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et lui sourire.

- On a encore un petit quart d'heure avant le début du cours.

Elle s'assit sur le sol de pierre glacée et tapota l'espace à sa gauche, invitant Remus à en faire de même. De bonne grâce, il s'assit, et replia ses genoux sur son torse.

- Tu es en froid avec Potter, je me trompe ?

Il savait qu'elle voudrait lui en parler un jour ou l'autre, et serra les dents.

- Tu as remarqué cela, soupira le jeune homme. En pincerais-tu pour lui ?

- Que... Je... Non ! s'offusqua Lily en portant sa main à sa poitrine, comme s'il l'avait blessée.

- Excuse-moi, souffla Remus. C'est qu'en ce moment, j'ai tendance à perdre tous mes amis. Je crois que je les repousse.

- Tu ne m'as pas repoussée. A moins que je ne sois pas ton amie.

- Tu es mon amie, Lily.

- Alors tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi quand ça ne va pas.

« Il se trouve, Lily, que ça ne va pas. Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler. » Il se serra un peu plus contre elle, terrifié à l'idée de devoir continuer à cacher ce qui le hantait plus longtemps.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il, plus pour se rassurer lui-même que son amie. Tout va bien...

Et puis, quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. Il tenta de se rappeler des mots exacts, et les formula plusieurs fois dans sa tête pour ne pas les oublier.

- Lily ? Si je te dis qu'un des plus grands bonheurs de cette vie, c'est l'amitié, et l'un des bonheurs de l'amitié, c'est d'avoir à qui confier un secret, qu'est-ce que tu me dis ?

- Que je veux bien que tu me confies des secrets, répondit-elle avec un naturel déconcertant.

Remus ne sut que lui dire. Il était tiraillé par l'envie de tout lui avouer, et par celle de lui cacher sa condition encore un moment.

- Cependant, je m'étonne que tu aies ce genre de référence, dit Lily, coupant court à ses réflexions.

Remus fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'intéressais à la littérature moldue.

- Ah... Eh bien, en fait, c'est une phrase que j'ai trouvée écrite à la main dans un livre de la bibliothèque hier soir, mentit-il de nouveau. Je me demandais si tu connaissais.

Elle murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Quoi ?

- Alessandro Manzoni. Ma sœur... Pétunia, reprit-elle en reniflant, prend des cours d'italien. Je lui ai emprunté un livre cet été, avec des références littéraires italiennes. C'était instructif, enfin, ils ont plus de talent que nos auteurs anglais.

Il hocha la tête, pensif. La recherche de l'auteur n'apporterait sans doute pas grand chose à sa quête, néanmoins, cela lui apportait quelque chose par rapport à son enseignante.

- Et est-ce que tu sais qui est Batman ? demanda-t-il.

- Ça aussi, tu l'as trouvé dans ton bouquin ? répliqua-t-elle.

Puis elle éclata de rire.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Remus frappa trois petits coups à la porte, et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Il entendit un faible « Entrez », et pénétra alors dans le bureau du professeur Bleeker. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut la pénombre. Ses yeux mirent un moment à s'adapter à la quasi-absence de lumière. Quand il put distinguer la bougie posée sur le bureau, il vit également son enseignante qui écrivait sur un long parchemin, qui traînait par terre, tout en posant son doigt sur de petits objets blancs.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, Mr Lupin, susurra-t-elle d'une voix mystérieuse, sans lever la tête de son écrit.

Remus posa son sac à côté d'une table basse et s'assit sur un fauteuil de cuir qui se trouvait là. Il promena son regard autour de lui, observant la pièce qui l'entourait. Sobre, mais élégante, avec des murs revêtus d'une tapisserie claire, probablement blanc cassé, avec des plinthes de bois sombre qui rejoignaient le plancher de la même couleur. Contre les murs, différentes étagères soutenaient livres et bibelots étranges, comme des bocaux emplis de substances étranges, ou de créatures semblant venir d'un autre monde baignant dans du formol.

Son enseignante avait posé deux énormes piles de livres de part et d'autre de son bureau, disparaissant presque derrière leur masse. Elle paraissait si minuscule à côté d'eux. La lueur de la bougie se reflétait sur sa peau diaphane, soulignant le contraste des veines de sa main qui se promenait sur le parchemin, accompagnant une plume rousse très recourbée. Alors qu'elle écrivait, Remus en profita pour la détailler.

Ses cheveux noirs lui paraissaient plus longs que dans son souvenir, et atteignaient à présent le milieu de son biceps. A bien regarder, Remus n'était plus certain de leur couleur. La bougie faisait apparaître quelques reflets roux et blonds. « Très étrange, songea-t-il. »

Le professeur Bleeker avait de fins sourcils, surmontant deux yeux en amande d'une couleur indéfinissable. Ils étaient rivés sur son parchemin, aussi, Remus ne put voir leur couleur du moment. Il avait remarqué, lors de son escapade à la tour d'astronomie, qu'ils changeaient de nuance, de profondeur selon un facteur qu'il ignorait, mais qu'ils restaient dans des tons bleus, parfois tirant sur l'acier.

Elle avait un nez fin, et des pommettes hautes et joliment dessinées, mais ses joues étaient creuses. A bien y regarder, Remus la trouva très mince. Trop, même. Ses bras paraissaient si fragiles, si secs, en sortant de ce débardeur gris foncé un peu trop grand pour elle.

Bien sûr, Ally Bleeker était belle, à sa manière. Remus n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les femmes maigres, mais cette beauté décharnée le fascinait. Cependant, malgré son air d'adolescente gothique et anorexique, elle avait des arguments qui auraient fait rougir Albus Dumbledore lui-même.

- Aimez-vous ce que vous voyez, Mr Lupin ?

Il rougit violemment, et baissa les yeux.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle.

Remus releva la tête, les sourcils froncés, et la regarda rouler son parchemin. Elle plaça les objets blancs sans un petit sac de velours noir.

- Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, poursuivit-elle en rangeant sa plume dans un étui en bois. Pouvez-vous...

Elle désigna une pile de livres de la main, tandis que de l'autre, elle rangeait ses affaires dans son sac.

- Nous n'allons pas discuter ici.

Remus mit son sac sur son épaule, se saisit de la pile de livres à deux mains, et vint se poster à côté de la porte. Elle la ferma d'un coup de baguette lorsqu'ils furent sortis, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers. En chemin, un tableau la salua. Puis un autre. Enfin, ils gravirent les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage. Remus sentit ses bras le brûler sous l'effort.

Là, le professeur Bleeker salua un portrait lugubre, dissimulé dans un recoin du couloir. Le tableau s'ouvrit sur un passage rond dans lequel elle s'engagea. Remus la suivit, et se retrouva quelques mètres plus tard, dans une salle circulaire. Un lustre de bronze éclairait une table ronde en bois foncé, formant un halo lumineux en son centre. Des étagères recouvraient intégralement les murs, dont on ne voyait plus la couleur, jusqu'au dessus de l'arche qui menait à un salon, et jusqu'au dessus de la cheminée dans laquelle ronronnait un feu réconfortant. Il leva instinctivement les yeux au plafond, et s'étonna alors qu'il n'y eut pas de livres pour le recouvrir.

Il y avait trois grands fauteuils qui entouraient la table, et Remus se surprit à vouloir s'y glisser, attraper n'importe quel livre et le lire, confortablement installé contre le rembourrage enveloppé d'un tissu sombre et pelucheux. Il demanderait un chocolat chaud à un elfe et étirerait ses jambes doucement.

Mais Miss Bleeker ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et le débarrassa de la pile de livres qui commençait à engourdir ses bras. Elle les rangea un par un, Remus ne sachant par quel miracle, dans les étagères déjà surchargées.

- Posez votre sac, Mr Lupin.

Il s'exécuta.

- Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? Thé, chocolat, sang ?

- Un thé, s'il-vous-plaît.

Elle eût un petit sourire ironique et l'invita à le suivre. Elle passa l'arche, arriva sur le petit salon adjacent, puis le guida vers une sorte de comptoir. Là, elle agita sa baguette, et se tourna vers lui.

- Alors, Mr Lupin...

- Remus, corrigea-t-il.

- Remus, répéta-t-elle, de la même façon qu'elle avait répété le nom de Billy Biggs quelques jours auparavant. Le vieux fou m'a donné comme mission de vous... Parler. De vous enseigner certaines choses, aussi.

- Quelles choses ? Miss ? ajouta le jeune homme, perplexe.

« Elle ne va quand même pas m'apprendre à... » Remus déglutit, alors que des images sanglantes défilaient dans son esprit.

- Votre histoire. Enfin, l'histoire de votre espèce, plus exactement.

- Dumbledore...

- Le professeur Dumbledore.

- C'est ça, lui... Ne peut-il me donner ces cours lui-même ?

Elle souleva un de ses sourcils, le toisant d'un air consterné. Remus eut du mal à soutenir son regard.

- Le fait que ce soit moi et non le professeur Dumbledore vous indispose-t-il ? demanda-t-elle et lui donnant un service à thé bleu.

Cette question n'admettait pas de réponse positive, mais Remus ne comptait pas lui en donner. Elle lui fit signe de retourner dans la bibliothèque.

- On y sera plus à l'aise pour discuter. Il y a aussi des livres pour étayer mon cours d'histoire. Et le professeur Dumbledore ne dispose pas de tels ouvrages, ajouta-t-elle avec un air entendu.

Elle déposa la bouilloire sur la table, et se dirigea prestement vers une des étagères, tandis que le thé se servait tout seul. Elle passa son doigt sur plusieurs couvertures en cherchant, et revint avec un épais ouvrage à la couverture noircie et usée.

- Ce sera donc un cours d'histoire ?

- Des cours d'histoire, rectifia son enseignante en posant le livre sur la table. Probablement moins barbants que ceux que vous dispense le professeur Binns, sans vouloir l'offenser.

Cette remarque arracha un sourire à Remus. Miss Bleeker noua ses cheveux, lui rendant son sourire. Des volutes de fumée à la douce senteur camomille vinrent chatouiller les narines du jeune homme.

- Donc, reprit-elle en s'asseyant face à lui. A raison de deux heures par semaine, le samedi après-midi, je tâcherai de vous enseigner ce que je sais. Mais à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Deux, en fait. Ce qui sera dit ici restera ici.

- D'accord, concéda-t-il, même s'il aurait bien voulu en parler avec Peter. Et la seconde ?

Elle se tut, l'observant de ses yeux cobalts. Remus se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

- M'acceptez-vous comme maître, Mr Lupin ?

- Je ne crois pas que...

- Répondez à ma question, le coupa-t-elle, doucement. C'est essentiel pour que nous puissions continuer.

- Oui... Bien sûr, opina Remus en hochant la tête.

Il s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

- Bien. J'ai demandé à Eve de ne pas nous déranger quand elle rentrera.

Il acquiesça de nouveau.

- Quelle est la première question qui vous vient à l'esprit, Remus ? demanda-t-elle en éteignant plusieurs bougies, obscurcissant la pièce.

Remus ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il y avait tellement de questions qu'il se posait, qu'il ne savait pas par laquelle lui répondre. Elle le regardait pensivement, attendant qu'il prononce quelque parole. Une mèche folle tomba devant son visage, elle la repoussa en secouant légèrement la tête.

« Comment est-ce que les loups-garous transmettent leur malédiction, exactement ? Quel est le rapport entre vous et moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça ? Comment est-ce que je peux me contrôler ? Mais au fait, quelle est l'histoire du premier loup-garou ? »

- Eh bien, je crois que nous allons commencer par le début, annonça-t-elle, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, en ouvrant le livre qu'elle avait sorti. Je crois que vous avez une bonne mémoire, alors tachez de retenir un maximum de choses. Si quelque chose vous échappe, je peux toujours reprendre.

Remus hocha la tête. Il se demanda alors si la masse d'informations était si importante que ça. Peut-être devait-il prendre des notes ? Mais son enseignante ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser noter quoi que ce soit. Il plaça ses mains sur sa tasse, appréciant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. « Ni trop chaud, ni trop tiède. Parfait. »

- Un peu d'histoire vampire, avant tout, car nous sommes les premiers à être apparus, vous aidera à comprendre la naissance de nos deux races.

Elle feuilleta un instant le livre, et s'arrêta au premier tiers. Remus jeta un regard au parchemin, et fronça les sourcils. Outre la calligraphie gothique, il lui était impossible de comprendre le texte, vraisemblablement écrit dans une langue inconnue.

- C'est du latin, expliqua-t-elle en captant son regard. Un plus compliqué que celui employé pour les formules magiques.

Elle caressa un instant le bord de la couverture, tout en le fixant. Remus ne put s'empêcher de voir que la couleur de ses yeux s'était assombrie, mais, se dit-il, cela était peut-être du à la diminution de la luminosité. Il baissa la tête, et regarda ses mains enserrant la tasse.

- C'est dans des temps obscurs, marqués par la violence des Démons, que la première Vampire foula notre Terre, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, sans regarder les notes.

Elle connaissait sans doute cette histoire par cœur, se dit Remus. L'atmosphère lui sembla tout à coup plus pesante, plus propice aux histoires. Les dernières bougies virent leurs flammes diminuer, le feu de la cheminée se retrouva réduit à l'état de braises, et la jeune femme agita sa baguette devant elle. Entre eux apparut une brume dorée, où se dessinèrent des ombres.

- En ces temps reculés, les êtres démoniaques dominaient notre planète et les hommes, poursuivit-elle, des formes précises et sombres se formant dans la brume. Pour faire cesser leurs attaques sur les mortels, une caste particulière, les Sorciers, fruits des amours de Démons avec des Mortelles, leurs proposèrent un pacte : la paix pour les Hommes en échange d'un corps pour chaque Démon qui le voudrait.

Remus vit deux petits attroupement, le premier étant formé de sortes de gargouilles, le deuxième de gens vraisemblablement vêtus de capes. Entre les deux regroupements, deux individus se serrèrent la main.

- Mais si cette proposition pouvait paraître simple en théorie, puisqu'il s'agissait simplement de remplacer l'âme d'un Mortel par celle d'un être infernal, la pratique connue quelques difficultés.

- Vous parlez des sorciers comme s'ils étaient...

- Différents ? Ils l'étaient. Ce n'étaient pas des sorciers comme vous et moi, ils étaient plus corrompus, leur essence était plus marqués par le Mal, un Mal différent, encore une fois, que celui que nous connaissons. Plus pervers, plus...

Elle marqua une pause, songeuse, puis secoua la tête. Remus sentit qu'elle pensait qu'elle avait trop parlé. Peut-être ne devait-elle pas aborder ces points avec lui ? Il nota de lui reposer la question plus tard, toutefois. Elle fit un mouvement souple de la main, et la brume se modifia.

- Lors d'une de ces expériences, les sorciers prirent pour hôte une jeune vierge qui attisait la convoitise d'un Démon de Sang. Mais, au moment crucial où l'âme de la victime devait quitter son corps et celle du Démon prendre sa place, quelque chose ne fonctionna pas. Au lieu de se croiser, les deux âmes fusionnèrent et réintégrèrent le corps de la jeune vierge. Ainsi naquit le premier Vampire. Cette fusion d'âme entre une Mortelle et un Immortel explique pourquoi nous, Vampires, même si nous ne sommes plus vivants, n'appartenons pas encore à l'autre monde. Nous oscillons entre ces deux réalités, bénéficiant des caractéristiques de la mort, mais jouissant aussi des plaisirs de la vie, conclut-elle en dissipant les formes nébuleuses d'un geste souple du poignet.

- D'autres vampires ont été créé ainsi ? Ou bien... Je veux dire...

Il ne sut comment exprimer sa pensée, comme si les mots restaient bloqués dans son cerveau. Elle sembla toutefois voir où il voulait en venir.

- De notre connaissance, non. La... Zut, il n'y a pas de mot pour ça dans cette langue... _Átok_, appelons-la ainsi, s'est transmise au fil des âges par le don du sang. C'est un processus complexe, dont nous ne parlerons pas maintenant, aujourd'hui étant consacré essentiellement à la genèse de nos espèces. Ce qui m'amène à parler des lycans.

Remus se raidit. Qu'allait-il découvrir ? Seule la jeune femme devant lui le savait. La couleur de la brume changea, devenant argentée. Remus nota qu'elle prenait la même couleur que la lune. De toutes les nuances de gris, elle avait choisi celle-ci, et le jeune homme en éprouva un léger malaise.

- Les Lycans, au contraire des Vampires, appartiennent encore au monde des vivants.

« Ça, je le savais déjà. » Il sentait son cœur produire des bruits sourds dans le fond de sa poitrine, et réprima un sourire.

- Ces êtres considérés comme bestiaux par nombre de mortels et d'immortels sont le fruit, tout comme les vampires, d'une tentative de création d'un réceptacle par les Sorciers des temps anciens pour contenir l'âme des démons. Ceux-ci, après avoir raté leur première expérience en créant la race des Vampires, furent encouragés par les Démons à continuer leurs exactions. L'idée fut cette fois-ci de faire fusionner l'âme d'un Mortel et d'un Démon gouvernant l'esprit des loups. Mais une nouvelle fois, leur expérience vira à l'échec et une nouvelle race impropre à recevoir l'âme d'un Démon naquit ainsi, sous la pleine lune ayant éclairée la fusion.

La dernière phrase se répéta comme un écho dans son esprit. « Impropre à recevoir l'âme d'un démon. Est-ce que cela signifie que je n'en suis pas un ? » Remus eut l'intime conviction que oui. Une sorte de soulagement certain, entremêlé d'impatience, s'empara de lui. Une sphère éclaira alors l'autel, où un corps agité de spasmes était allongé, se transformant petit à petit. Remus se tendit.

- Le premier Lycan était né, sous l'apparat d'un magnifique loup bipède au pelage gris qui reflétait la lueur de la lune, faisant paraître une mer d'argent sur son corps, alors que ses yeux rougeoyaient de milles feux sous la rage qui coulait dans ses veines. En somme, conclut-elle avec un nouveau mouvement de la main, le résultat parfait, quoique bestial, de la fusion d'un fier guerrier des peuplades nordiques et du sauvage esprit du loup.

Les formes s'estompèrent petit à petit, et il croisa le regard de son enseignante avant de fixer le coin du livre face à elle.

- Alors, nous ne sommes pas des démons à part entière, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Nous n'en sommes pas, rectifia Miss Bleeker. Les Premiers, ainsi qu'on les nomme, étaient habités par l'âme du Mortel, et l'âme du Démon. Les deux cohabitaient dans une parfaite harmonie.

- Quand était-ce ? demanda Remus, précipitamment.

- Longtemps après l'apparition des premiers Hommes, et quelques siècles après celle des Sorciers. Tout cela remonte à plusieurs millénaires, des temps immémoriaux, dont ne subsistent que quelques écrits. Aucune personne ayant vécu à cette époque n'est présente de nos jours. Mais l'histoire se transmet par le Sang, ajouta-t-elle en réponse à sa question informulée. Aussi, elle n'est pas déformée. Le Sang ne saurait mentir. Autrement, il se nierait, et nous ne serions pas ici.

Remus acquiesça lentement, assimilant les informations qu'elle lui avait transmises.

- Et je sais qu'au fond de vous, vous connaissiez cette histoire, sinon, vous ne l'auriez pas comprise.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

- Cette histoire est inscrite dans votre sang, reformula-t-elle. Je ne fais que vous la révéler. Pour un humain ordinaire, ou plutôt un sorcier, ce ne sont que de simples légendes, sans véritable fondement. Mais, pour nous, Vampire ou Lycan, nous savons que ce ne sont pas des légendes...

- Ce sont nos origines qui sont présentes en nous, termina-t-il. Il suffit juste de les découvrir.

Miss Bleeker sourit, dévoilant deux rangées de dents parfaites.

- Vous apprenez vite, à ce que je vois. Vos yeux trahissent une question.

Remus s'empourpra.

- Posez-la donc, invita-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Je me demandais pourquoi on nous raconte sans cesse que les vampires ont de grandes canines...

Miss Bleeker parut interdite l'espace d'un instant, puis elle pouffa, et rit franchement. Remus se traita mentalement d'idiot en la regardant rire.

- Elles sont juste un peu plus longues que la moyenne, parvint elle à dire entre deux hoquets. Des canines, reprit-elle une fois calmée. Il ne manquerait plus que ça pour nous faire repérer.

Malgré son ton scandalisé, il saisit une pointe de rire dans sa voix, et sourit à son tour.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et lui annonça que le cours était terminé, et qu'il valait mieux qu'il se dépêche s'il ne voulait pas rater le dîner. Ils se levèrent. Tandis que la jeune femme renvoyait le service à thé vide dans sa cuisine et s'éclipsait, Remus jeta un regard au livre, à l'envers. Un dessin représentant un lycan sous la lune le fit frémir. Miss Bleeker revint quelques instants plus tard, vêtue d'une cape bleu nuit.

- S'il vous venait d'autres questions, ou si vous avez envie d'en reparler, dans le courant de la semaine, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. J'imagine que pour l'instant, trop de choses se bousculent dans votre tête, termina-t-elle en refermant le tableau derrière eux, alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la Grande Salle.

- Même si la question est stupide ?

- Même si la question est stupide.

- Je me demandais juste, reprit Remus. Je sais que vous m'aviez fait promettre de ne rien dire mais...

- Racontez-leur les grandes lignes, dans ce cas. Les détails n'intéressent que nous.

Il fut surpris par son ton détaché, mais ne dit rien, et la suivit en silence. Il lui parut évident que de vieilles histoires occultes n'intéressaient que les principaux concernés. Toutefois, il se promit d'en parler à Peter dès qu'ils seraient seuls.

Ils passèrent les portes de la Grande Salle, et le jeune homme prit congé, se dirigeant vers ses amis. Il s'assit à côté de Lily et commença à se servir en rôti, prenant soin de choisir un morceau saignant. Il s'aperçut alors que tous le regardaient.

- Eh bien ? s'enquit-il. Quel est cet intérêt soudain pour ma personne ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Bleeker ?

- Oh, elle voulait juste savoir si ce que Slughorn lui avait dit était vrai, mentit-il.

Il découpa un morceau de sa nourriture et la mâcha longuement pour gagner du temps.

- En fait, reprit-il après avoir dégluti, voyant que tous continuaient à le regarder. Slughorn lui a chanté tes louanges, Lily. Alors, comme on est amis, elle m'a demandé pour savoir à quoi elle devait s'attendre. Et le sujet a naturellement dérivé sur les ASPICS, alors...

Remus laissa sa phrase en suspens, et, constatant qu'elle était aussi retournée à son assiette, il soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Il avait menti avec une facilité déconcertante, et s'en étonnait presque. Mais le regard que Peter lui adressait signifiait clairement qu'il avait compris. Remus hocha discrètement la tête dans sa direction, lui promettant implicitement de lui en parler plus tard. Il regarda ensuite en direction de la table des enseignants, et vit Miss Bleeker en grande conversation avec le professeur Dumbledore. Elle souriait, et Remus s'étonna encore une fois de la taille de ses canines. Elles paraissaient ordinaires, quoique très légèrement plus longues, et plus pointues aussi. Il constata ensuite qu'elle mangeait de la nourriture ordinaire, de ce qu'il pouvait voir de là où il était.

- Sirius te cherche, dit Peter après un moment.

Remus haussa les épaules et songea à laisser mariner le jeune Black encore un moment. Son regard glissa ensuite sur la table des Serdaigle, d'où émanait des éclats de voix plus forts que les autres. Il vit Bartemius Croupton se lever et ordonner aux troisième années de se taire, sans quoi il serait obligé de les mettre en retenue.

- Je crois que Croupton en a déjà marre, commenta-t-il.

- Il est sur les nerfs, lui répondit Lily. Cet été, ses parents se sont fait menacer par un petit groupe de Mangemorts. Ils ont insinué qu'ils pourraient éventuellement lâcher un loup-garou sur sa petite sœur.

Remus se raidit. Quelques images de son agression par Greyback lui revinrent en mémoire. Il serra le poing sur sa fourchette.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je veux dire, pour qu'ils en viennent à menacer une gosse ? demanda Peter, énonçant à voix haute la pensée de tous.

- Aucune idée. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses dont il parle souvent, termina Lily. Il en a juste fait mention quand je leur ai parlé de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, à Masters et à lui. Oh !

Elle se frappa le front, comme si elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

- Il faut que je voie le professeur Dumbledore ! fit-elle en se levant d'un bond et en trottinant impatiemment vers la table professorale.

- Pourquoi était-elle si pressée ? demanda Marlene en haussant les sourcils, si haut qu'ils se perdirent dans sa frange.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Remus. Il se retourna.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ?


End file.
